Bewitching Holidays
by Nott In Shape
Summary: Ces vacances s'annonçaient parfaites… Mais entre Harry qui tient la chandelle, Blaise qui retrouve son ex, Pansy qui fait la tête et Tracey qui déprime, les choses risquent rapidement de se compliquer ! Post-Hogwarts. Yaoi, HPDM, BZTN.
1. Chapitre 1 - On va partir en voyage

Note : Je profite de la période estivale pour sortir une histoire où nos héros préférés partent en vacances ! Voilà, en espérant que ce premier chapitre saura vous convaincre !

Disclaimer : Le merveilleux monde d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient toujours pas !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 :** On va partir en voyage…

La brochure était tout ce qu'il y a de plus aguicheuse. Un soleil étincelant surplombait une mer bleue turquoise. Au premier plan, des coquillages avaient été déposés sur le sable fin de la plage, juste à côté d'un transat. Un peu plus loin, on apercevait un bar en bambou sous un parasol blanc. Des cocotiers lourds de fruits et un hamac venaient compléter ce tableau idyllique. En dessous de la photo, dans une typographie dorée les mots s'étalaient, tentateurs : Pour des vacances en toute sérénité, choisissez BEWITCHING HOLIDAYS !

Harry reposa la brochure avec un soupir de frustration. Il rêvait de pouvoir lézarder sur cette plage, plutôt que de gérer les dossiers qui s'empilaient sur son bureau depuis le début de la journée. Partir loin et oublier le stress quotidien de son boulot ne lui aurait pas fait de mal, songea t-il avec lassitude.

Il était fatigué et sur les nerfs ces derniers temps… Il avait tendance à oublier ses affaires un peu partout et à zapper des rendez-vous importants. L'autre jour, il avait même crié sur un suspect sans aucune raison. Il faut dire qu'Harry avait pris très peu de vacances depuis qu'il avait commencé à travailler en tant qu'Auror trois ans plus tôt. Ses congés se résumaient à une semaine à Noël et quelques jours en août. Il avait toujours l'impression qu'il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter sans se mettre en retard dans ce qu'il avait à faire.

Ron et Hermione lui avaient pourtant déjà proposé d'aller avec eux dans les Caraïbes. Il avait décliné parce qu'il avait vraiment trop de travail. Ses problèmes de couple avec Ginny n'avaient pas aidé non plus. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de partir en vacances avec elle alors qu'ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps à se disputer. Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient séparés, songea t-il, il était peut-être temps qu'il s'accorde une pause bien méritée. Il jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil à la brochure. Peut-être que c'était un signe… Peut-être que…

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? intervint alors une voix familière dans son dos, coupant court à ses rêves de voyage.

Ron Weasley travaillait dans la même division qu'Harry, aux affaires criminelles. Ils passaient ainsi le plus clair de leur temps ensemble. Harry ne s'en plaignait pas, bien au contraire. Travailler avec son meilleur ami avait tendance à rendre ses journées beaucoup plus supportables.

\- Rien, s'empressa t-il de répondre, rangeant la brochure sous sa pile de dossiers.

\- J'ai reçu la même, tu sais, pas la peine de la cacher ! s'amusa le rouquin en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Hermione dit que c'est un peu cher, mais, d'après une de ses amies, ça vaut vraiment le coup. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- Tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas le temps de prendre des vacances, rétorqua Harry en se saisissant du premier dossier de la pile. Regarde tout ce qui s'empile, je ne peux pas faire une pause !

Ron laissa échapper un petit rire.

\- Mais, Harry, tout le monde y arrive ! Même le boss, même moi (et je te rappelle que j'ai exactement le même poste que toi) et même Hermione ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu es plus un bourreau de travail qu'elle, quand même ?

Harry devait admettre que c'était un argument valable. Travailler plus qu'Hermione Granger ne pouvait pas être bon pour sa santé. Quand ils étaient à Poudlard, Ron et lui devaient souvent la forcer à sortir le week-end, et il se souvenait s'être souvent fait du soucis en voyant les énormes cernes sous ses yeux.

Il poussa un long soupir avant de répondre :

\- Tu as sans doute raison… J'aurais bien besoin d'une pause, fit-il en se passant la main sur le visage. Seamus et Terry seront largement capables de gérer tous les dossiers en notre absence... En plus, elles ont l'air bien, ces vacances.

Les lèvres de Ron s'étirèrent en un grand sourire joyeux, comme s'il s'attendait à cette réponse de la part de son meilleur ami. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry.

\- Eh bien, ça tombe à pic ! s'exclama t-il. Hermione a déjà réservé trois places pour une île paradisiaque dans le Pacifique.

\- Q-quoi ? fit Harry, totalement pris au dépourvu. Mais… Pourquoi trois places ?

\- Bah… Hermione, toi et moi. Comme au bon vieux temps ! s'amusa Ron avant de consulter sa montre. Bon, je retourne travailler sinon le boss va me tuer. Il est tellement à cheval sur la durée des pauses…

Il ouvrit la porte du bureau d'Harry, prêt à retourner interroger le témoin du braquage de la nuit dernière.

\- Mais, mais… Comment vous pouviez savoir que j'allais vouloir partir en vacances ? insista le brun.

Ron s'arrêta sur le seuil.

\- Hermione a dit qu'on t'emmènerait de gré ou de force, fit-il avec un haussement d'épaules.

\- Quoi ? Mais… Pourquoi ?

\- Elle trouve que tu te surmènes… Et moi aussi d'ailleurs. Au fait, tu poseras tes congés sur les deux dernières semaines du mois prochain. Pour le reste, on s'occupe de tout !

Puis il disparut dans le couloir. Harry poussa un soupir. C'était tellement typique d'Hermione de se faire trop de souci pour lui ! Mais, pour une fois, il n'allait pas se plaindre : il partait enfin en vacances !

* * *

Blaise contempla son dixième café de la journée avec circonspection. Il n'était que deux heures de l'après-midi, mais il avait l'impression d'être resté debout trois jours de suite. Depuis quand son boulot était-il devenu un tel enfer ?

Il profita de cet instant de répit pour consulter son téléphone portable. Pansy avait envoyé douze messages sur la conversation avec Drago. Depuis qu'elle avait acheté un portable pour communiquer avec eux, elle ne le lâchait plus, constata Blaise avec amusement. Et dire qu'au départ, elle criait à qui voulait l'entendre que la mode des objets électroniques moldus était totalement ridicule...

 _Pansy : Hey les gars, vous êtes là ?_

 _Pansy : Vite, c'est important._

Elle avait envoyé la photo d'un magnifique soleil couchant sur une mer sans vague.

 _Pansy : Il y a des promos sur les vacances sorcières ! Répondeeeeeez !_

Avec un sourire amusé, Blaise cliqua sur le lien que lui avait envoyé son amie. Il s'agissait d'une agence sorcière qui proposait des voyages un peu partout dans le monde, réservés aux membres de la communauté magique. Bewitching Holidays… Pas terrible comme nom, songea Blaise. Mais leurs séjours, en revanche, avaient l'air incroyables, se dit-il en parcourant la brochure.

 _Drago : Laisse-nous bosser._

 _Pansy : :( :(_

 _Pansy : Quel rabat-joie, celui-là… Et toi Blaisou ? Quelque chose qui te tente ?_

 _Pansy : Y'a un séjour dans une île du Pacifique qui l'air trop bien ! Allez, svp les gars ! J'en ai trop marre de mon boulot ! Je vais tuer Granger si ça continue !_

Blaise savait qu'il aurait été plus raisonnable ne pas répondre. Pansy se lassait vite quand on ne réagissait pas à ses idées farfelues. Et il devait se remettre au travail, de toute façon.

Et puis, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait vraiment besoin de se prendre des vacances… Il n'était pas le genre à avoir besoin de se reposer. La preuve, il tenait très bien avec ses dix doses de caféine !

Pourtant, il ne pu s'empêcher de jeter un oeil au séjour que Pansy proposait. Hôtel quatre étoiles avec plage, piscine, sauna, salon de massage et terrain de Quidditch… On pouvait difficilement trouver plus tentant.

 _Pansy : Il y a même des cours de plongée… De ski nautique… De surf…_

Blaise se pinça la lèvre. Il adorait par-dessus tout ce genre d'activités aquatiques.

 _Drago : Pansy, je suis avec un client ! Arrête d'envoyer des messages ! Et de toute façon il est hors de question que je parte en vacances à l'improviste !_

 _Pansy : Rrrr… T'es vraiment pas drôle !_

 _Drago : Je m'en fous. Cdlt, Drago Malefoy._

 _Pansy : Ne me Cdlt pas !_

 _Drago : Je te Cdlt quand je veux._

 _Blaise : Ok pour les vacances._

Le message s'était presque envoyé tout seul. Blaise l'avait tapé sans réfléchir. Mais, à la réflexion, il ne regrettait pas vraiment.

L'explosion de joie de son amie ne se fit pas attendre.

 _Pansy : C'est vrai ?_

 _Pansy : Yeeeeesss. Je commence à faire mes bagages TOUT DE SUITE !_

 _Pansy : Quoique… Je ne suis pas sûre que ma boss sera d'accord pour m'accorder des congés dès la semaine prochaine. Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de la fin du mois de juin ? Ca nous laisse le temps de prévenir nos patrons._

 _Blaise : Ouep, pas de problème._

 _Drago : Whaaat ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez encore ?_

Le plus dur maintenant allait être de convaincre Drago, songea Blaise. Mais pour cela, il faisait amplement confiance à Pansy.

* * *

Drago fixa son écran de portable avec consternation. Pansy et Blaise allaient vraiment le rendre fou.

« J'en peux plus d'eux… grommela t-il dans sa barbe.

\- Tu n'en peux plus de qui ? intervint la voix malicieuse de sa collègue de bureau, Astoria Greengrass. Si c'est encore les Brown, je te rassure, ils…

\- Non, non, la coupa Drago. Je ne te parle pas de clients, mais de mes amis. Ils sont juste insupportables en ce moment.

Astoria leva un sourcil ironique. Rêvait-elle ou les amis de Drago lui avaient encore joué un mauvais tour ?

\- Qu'ont-ils fait de si terrible cette fois ? La semaine dernière, si je me rappelle bien, ils avaient osé acheter de nouveaux chaussons à sa majesté sans la consulter, railla t-elle.

\- C'était des putains de chaussons licornes ! s'énerva Drago en tapant du poing sur son bureau. Franchement, c'est quoi ce genre de blagues pas drôles ? J'ai été obligé de les ramener au magasin, sous les yeux consternés des autres clients...

Astoria se pinça la lèvre pour se retenir d'éclater de rire. Blaise et Pansy avaient vraiment une imagination débordante… Et surtout une capacité hors du commun à énerver Drago.

\- Et de toute façon, cette fois-ci, c'est bien pire, se plaignit le jeune avocat.

\- Ils t'ont acheté une chemise qui ne va pas avec ton teint ? s'amusa sa collègue.

Drago la fusilla du regard.

\- Ils ont décidé de réserver des vacances sans mon autorisation ! Sérieusement, c'est quoi leur problème ?

Cette fois-ci Astoria laissa échapper un gloussement moqueur.

\- Eh bien, ça ne te fera pas de mal, conclut-elle en se levant pour sa pause jus de citrouille. Tu es trop tendu en ce moment, de toute façon.

Drago poussa un soupir résigné. Il avait vraiment l'impression que jamais personne ne le comprenait ! Il avait une montagne d'affaires à gérer en ce moment, il était hors de question qu'il parte en vacances, que cela plaise à Pansy et Blaise ou non !

* * *

« Donc vous prendrez trois gorgées de potion anti-rhume le soir avant de vous coucher, et une goutte de bave de crapaud au réveil… récita Théodore sans aucune conviction.

\- Oh nooon, je déteste la bave de crapaud ! protesta sa patiente. S'il-vous-plaît docteur, est-ce que vous pouvez me mettre quelque chose de plus agréable ?

Elle ponctua son propos d'un battement de cils qu'elle pensait sans doute ravageur, sous sa demi couche de maquillage renforcée par un usage abusif du sort glamour. Théodore soupira intérieurement : il n'en pouvait plus de ces patientes qui pensaient qu'elles pouvaient draguer leur médecin en toute impunité ! Vivement qu'il soit embauché à Sainte Mangouste en tant que Médicomage d'intervention. Il n'en pouvait plus d'exercer dans son petit cabinet. Déjà, il ne faisait que soigner des rhumes ou des dragoncelles, et en plus ses patients se croyaient tout permis !

\- Si vous voulez guérir, il va falloir faire des efforts, rétorqua sèchement le jeune Médicomage avant d'aller ouvrir la porte du cabinet pour lui signifier que la conversation s'arrêtait là.

La jeune femme n'essaya pas d'insister d'avantage et sortit, une moue contrite sur le visage. Elle avait probablement compris que c'était peine perdue. Théodore n'était pas du genre à changer d'avis, et certainement pas à cause d'un décolleté plongeant.

Il allait appeler le patient suivant lorsqu'il reconnu son amie Tracey Davis, assise sur une des sièges de la salle d'attente. Il remarqua immédiatement qu'elle avait les yeux rouges, comme si elle venait de pleurer.

\- Tracey ? fit-il, surpris, en se rapprochant d'elle. Il y a un problème ?

La jeune femme leva le nez dans sa direction.

\- Théodore… souffla t-elle. Je… Je voulais te parler. Est-ce que tu as un moment ?

\- Euh… J'ai cinq minutes à t'accorder si tu veux… Mais après je dois reprendre mes consultations.

Elle hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.

\- Oui bien sûr, c'est normal. C'est juste que… J'avais besoin de te parler.

Inquiet de la voir dans cet état, il la conduisit dans son cabinet pour pouvoir discuter avec elle plus tranquillement.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas avec Terence ? demanda t-il immédiatement.

Pour toute réponse, Tracey hocha la tête avant de s'asseoir sur une des chaises réservées aux patients.

Théodore poussa un soupir. Il avait redouté ce moment. Cela faisait des semaines que le couple de Tracey battait de l'aile.

\- Il… Il est parti ce matin… souffla t-elle, au bord des larmes à nouveau. Je lui ai demandé de faire ses affaires.

Théodore ne pouvait pas dire qu'il allait regretter Terence. Il ne l'avait jamais beaucoup apprécié, mais ça lui faisait mal de voir Tracey aussi triste.

\- Je n'en pouvais plus de cette situation Théodore… On arrêtait pas de se disputer. Et puis, il y avait cette fille à qui il envoyait des messages… Je suis sûre qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux.

Elle s'effondra en sanglots. Désarçonné, Théodore resta planté quelques secondes à la regarder pleurer, avant de se ressaisir et de la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Je l'aime pourtant ! gémit-elle. C'est trop dur. Il me manque déjà…

\- Ca va aller… chuchota maladroitement Théodore en passant sa main dans le dos de son amie. Regarde-moi… Après ma rupture je n'étais pas bien du tout. Tu m'as bien vu. Et maintenant, ça va mieux... Tu vas t'en sortir Tracey, je te le jure.

Tracey hocha faiblement la tête.

\- Le pire dans tout ça… soupira t-elle. C'est qu'on avait réservé des vacances ensemble. J'étais tellement excité à l'idée d'y aller ! Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire maintenant. Terrence dit qu'il s'en fout. Je devrais sans doute revendre les places mais...

Elle fit une pause de quelques secondes, paraissant réfléchir.

\- Tu ne voudrais pas venir avec moi sinon ? demanda t-elle finalement, sa voix encore tremblante.

\- Hein ? fit Théodore bêtement. Quoi ?

\- Ce sont des super vacances dans le Pacifique. Je suis sûre que ça nous ferait du bien à tous les deux, d'y aller entre célibataires ! Qui sait, on pourrait se taper des beaux inconnus… s'enthousiasma t-elle soudain.

\- Euh… Pourquoi pas… répondit Théodore, encore un peu surpris par la proposition de Tracey. Il faudra que je trouve un médicomage remplaçant, mais ça me parait possible…

Elle leva vers lui un visage encore inondé par les larmes, mais souriant.

\- Oh, tu es le meilleur Théodore ! J'ai tellement hâte !


	2. Chapitre 2 - Derniers préparatifs

**Note :** Merci à tous ceux qui ont aimés le premier chapitre, et ajouté en fav/follow. Un merci tout particulier aux reviewers !

Je vais essayer de tenir un rythme de publication d'un chapitre toutes les deux semaines mais entre le boulot, la coupe du monde, les potes et le shopping c'est pas forcément évident ! Bref, j'espère que ce second chapitre vous plaira !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 :** Derniers préparatifs et un départ presque raté

 _Veille du départ_

« Aaah, j'ai tellement hâte ! s'exclama Pansy en jetant une pile de strings dans sa valise. J'ai déjà envie d'être là-bas !

Allongé sur le canapé, Blaise se contenta d'un hochement de tête distrait. Il n'écoutait plus vraiment son amie depuis au moins un quart d'heure. Pansy était un vrai moulin à parole quand elle s'y mettait. Lui aussi avait hâte de partir, mais il ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'en parler pendant des heures.

Pour passer l'ennui, il décida de checker ses réseaux sociaux. C'était une collègue né-moldue qui lui avait fait découvrir, et il était tout de suite devenu complètement accro. Grâce à ces derniers, faire baver les autres et surveiller sur son entourage était devenu encore plus facile qu'avant. Il suffisait d'allumer son portable.

Sur Facebook, Adrian et Daphné annonçaient leur mariage. Blaise zappa rapidement. Il n'aimait pas voir à quel point les autres étaient heureux, surtout en ce moment.

Il passa sur Instagram, avec l'espoir d'y voir un peu moins de bonheur. Il remarqua immédiatement que son ex avait posté une nouvelle photo avec une de ses amies. En dessous, la légende indiquait "On part en voyage !". _C'est ça, amusez-vous, bande d'abrutis !_ ragea intérieurement le jeune homme. _Dire que tu ne voulais jamais partir en vacances avec moi…_

\- Blaise ? Tu m'écoutes ? s'exclama Pansy en agitant sa main devant son visage.

Elle venait seulement de se rendre compte que Blaise ne l'écoutait plus depuis quelques minutes. Surpris, il cligna des yeux et éteignit son portable avant que Pansy ne voit la photo. Elle risquait encore de partir dans un long discours sur l'importance d'arrêter de stalker son ex.

\- Hein ? Non, désolé. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda t-il, feignant l'innocence.

Pansy fronça les sourcils et mit ses mains sur ses hanches, comme si elle avait immédiatement compris ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de Blaise.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu ne pensais pas encore à… _Tu-sais-qui_ ? fit-elle sur un ton plein de reproches.

\- Dis comme ça, on dirait que tu parles du regretté Voldy, ironisa Blaise.

Cela lui valut un regard exaspéré de la part de son amie.

\- Tu sais très bien de qui je parle, rétorqua t-elle tout en faisant léviter un tube de crème solaire jusque dans son sac. Tu ferais mieux de l'oublier.

\- Mais je l'ai oublié ! se défendit Blaise. Je suis passé à autre chose !

\- En te tapant un nouvel inconnu chaque soir ? _Accio shampoing !_ C'est ça que tu appelles être passé à autre chose ? Blaise, s'il-te-plaît…

Blaise soupira. Il était fatigué d'entendre Pansy répéter toujours la même rengaine. Il lui avait pourtant déjà dit que tout allait mieux, mais visiblement elle n'en croyait pas un mot. Bon, c'est vrai qu'à chaque fois qu'il couchait avec un inconnu, il pensait à son ex… Mais ça ne prouvait rien. Après être restés trois ans ensemble, c'était naturel qu'il ait encore du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'il était au lit avec quelqu'un d'autre.

\- J'ai juste envie de m'amuser un peu… expliqua t-il finalement. Je n'avais eu que lui avant ! J'ai le droit de vivre ma vie, profiter de ma jeunesse, non ? Et puis, pourquoi tu viens me faire des leçons de morale ? Tu n'es pas franchement un modèle de vertu que je sache !

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel, se demandant visiblement ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter un ami aussi stupide.

\- Je ne te fais pas une leçon de morale. Tu fais ce que tu veux de ton cul. Mais je trouve dommage que tu le fasses uniquement pour oublier ton ex…

Une moue contrariée sur le visage, elle dirigea sa baguette vers sa valise pour la refermer. Visiblement, la longue séance d'essayage était terminée. Elle avait enfin réussi à déterminer quels maillots de bain emmener pour faire baver les mecs et les filles sur la plage.

\- Pansy, arrête de te mêler de ça… Je gère, d'accord ? fit Blaise, avec calme, mais de manière à clore définitivement la conversation.

Il était un grand garçon. Il n'avait besoin de personne pour se remettre de sa rupture. Et de toute façon, il partait en vacances à l'autre bout du monde, loin de son ex… Le parfait moyen pour l'oublier définitivement.

* * *

Ron fusilla pour la cinquantième fois sa valise du regard. Pointant à nouveau sa baguette sur l'objet infernal, il demanda, sur un ton impérieux :

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas t'agrandir, hein ? Quand c'est Hermione qui demande, pas de soucis mais quand c'est moi… Alors là, c'est une autre histoire.

\- Ron, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? intervint la voix de sa petite amie depuis le couloir. Un problème ?

\- Non, rien ! s'écria Ron.

Il referma la porte de la chambre avec précipitation avant qu'Hermione ne puisse passer sa tête par l'entrebâillement.

Il détestait quand elle devait l'aider, en particulier quand il s'agissait de magie. Il avait l'impression de passer pour un imbécile fini. Et bien qu'Hermione lui répétait sans cesse qu'elle le trouvait intelligent, Ron était persuadé qu'elle avait tout de même un peu pitié de lui. Autant ne pas baisser encore plus dans son estime...

Et puis, il était un auror, par Merlin ! Jeter un sortilège d'extension ne devrait pas être si compliqué !

\- Ron ? insista cependant sa compagne, qui avait une sorte de sixième sens pour deviner lorsqu'il était en galère. Tu as bientôt fini de boucler la valise ? J'aimerais bien que ce soit terminé avant qu'on aille dîner avec Neville et Luna.

\- Presque. Je ne sais juste pas quels t-shirts emmener, mentit Ron.

Dès que la phrase eu franchit la barrière de ses lèvres, il se maudit intérieurement pour ne pas avoir trouvé une excuse plus crédible. De l'autre côté de la porte, il entendit Hermione pouffer.

\- Eh bien, je ne te savais pas aussi soucieux de tes tenues, se moqua t-elle, pas dupe pour un sou.

\- Dis que je m'habille comme un épouvantail tant qu'on y est… râla Ron. J'ai décidé de faire un effort pour les vacances, voilà tout !

\- Hum… Quelqu'un à séduire ? demanda Hermione sur un ton qui s'était fait plus sulfureux.

Ron esquissa un sourire. Il ne pouvait pas résister à sa copine quand elle lui parlait de cette façon.

\- Peut-être bien… répondit-il, entrant dans le jeu.

\- Je vois. Intéressant… souffla Hermione de l'autre côté de la cloison. Mais tu sais, pas besoin d'attendre d'être là-bas pour commencer.

 _Mon Dieu_ , cette fille serait sa ruine, songea Ron avant d'ouvrir la porte pour se jeter sur sa petite amie.

Sa dernière pensée cohérente fut que ces vacances s'annonçaient définitivement très agréables !

* * *

 _Pansy : Ta valise est prête ?_

Drago jeta un oeil à son portable sans pour autant prendre la peine de le déverrouiller pour répondre. De toute façon, la réponse n'aurait pas plu à Pansy. Il n'avait toujours pas commencé son sac. Il avait bien le temps de s'en occuper… plus tard. Pour l'instant il était occupé à profiter de son vendredi soir en ne faisant rien. Après l'affaire qui l'avait occupé ces trois dernières semaines, il méritait bien une petite pause. Courir à travers la ville pour rassembler des preuves l'avait épuisé. Le fait que son associée soit malade n'avait pas aidé non plus. Heureusement, Astoria était maintenant rétablie et il pouvait partir en vacances en toute sérénité… Enfin, si on pouvait qualifier des vacances avec Pansy de _sereines._

 _Pansy : Je te rappelle que le portoloin est à 8h demain matin !_

Ce qui me laisse encore… huit heures, calcula Drago. Tout à fait faisable. No stress.

Il opta donc pour une réponse succincte.

 _Drago : Ok._

Il était satisfait. Non seulement il économisait de l'énergie mais en plus, aucun doute que cela agacerait Pansy. C'était sa manière à lui de se venger d'elle pour l'avoir inscrit à ces vacances sans son accord.

Puis, éteignant son portable, il s'installa confortablement dans son canapé pour reprendre sa séance de flemmardise. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il se rendit compte que ses paupières se fermaient toutes seules. _Bon, juste quelques minutes,_ soupira t-il intérieurement, cédant à la fatigue. _Après j'irais faire ma valise._

Drago se réveilla en sursaut quelques minutes plus tard. L'esprit encore embué par le sommeil, il mit quelques secondes à réaliser que le son qui l'avait réveillé n'était autre que la sonnerie de son portable.

« Drago Malefoy, marmonna t-il en décrochant, la bouche encore pâteuse.

\- Drago ? Drago ? Tu es où ? On va partir là ! Le portoloin est prêt ! lui parvint la voix anxieuse de Pansy. Et pourquoi est-ce que ton portable était éteint ? On a dû utiliser un sort pour le rallumer à distance !

\- Hein ? Quoi ? Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Pansy ? Ce n'est pas l'heure de partir…

Il ne s'était assoupi que quelques minutes après tout... Il devait être autour de minuit vingt. Drago jeta néanmoins un coup à l'horloge murale pour s'en assurer. Et étouffa un cri de surprise lorsqu'il réalisa qu'elle marquait sept heures cinquante sept.

Il lâcha un juron fleuri et se leva d'un bon.

\- Drago ? fit la voix de Pansy à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Je… J'arrive ! Deux minutes ! Attendez-moi ! s'écria le jeune homme avant de se ruer dans sa chambre pour préparer un sac en quatrième vitesse.

Les vacances commençaient bien…

* * *

 _Le jour J, 7h32_

« Apparemment, c'est une boîte de conserve, expliqua Tracey en désignant le tas d'ordures qui leur faisait face. Il faudrait qu'on fouille un peu pour la trouver. Dessus il y a marqué...

\- Il n'y a que ça, des boîtes de conserves… la coupa Théodore. Il vaut mieux qu'on attende qu'elle commence à briller.

Sans surprise, ils étaient les premiers au point de rendez-vous pour prendre le Portoloin. Tracey était tellement stressée de louper le départ qu'elle avait insisté pour qu'ils y soient dès 7h15.

Théodore soupira. Il aurait bien aimé rester au lit une demi-heure de plus. Sa semaine n'avait pas été de tout repos, et il était complètement claqué. Vivement qu'ils arrivent à l'hôtel pour qu'il puisse piquer un somme, songea t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire en arrivant ? demanda Tracey, complètement surexcitée par le départ si proche. Je pensais faire un tour de l'hôtel et des alentours avant d'aller piquer une petite tête dans la piscine… Ensuite, on pourrait aller à la zone d'activités pour se renseigner sur ce qu'ils proposent. Et, bien entendu, il faudrait qu'on participe au match de water-quidditch cette après-midi !

Théodore était fatigué rien qu'en écoutant ce programme.

\- Hum… Je comptais me reposer un peu, d'abord… osa t-il.

Il se recolta un regard agacé de son amie. Il aurait dû s'y attendre. Tracey était le genre de personne qui ne supportait pas de rester en place cinq minutes. Il fallait toujours qu'elle soit en train de s'activer.

\- J'espère que tu ne comptes pas lézarder toutes les vacances ! râla t-elle.

 _Ben, c'est un peu le principe des vacances, non ?_ pensa t-il mais il se retient de l'exprimer pour ne pas envenimer la situation.

\- Non, non, soupira t-il. Juste aujourd'hui… J'ai eu une semaine compliqué.

Tracey s'apprêtait à répliquer quand soudain ils entendirent des voix qui s'approchaient jusqu'à ce qu'un groupe de personne tourne au coin de la rue. Tracey plissa les yeux, tentant de les reconnaître.

\- Ce n'est pas Harry Potter, ça ? s'écria t-elle en lui attrapant le bras.

\- Crie plus fort, il ne t'a pas entendu, ironisa Théodore.

Cependant, son amie avait raison. Une fois le groupe un peu plus proche, il reconnut Harry Potter et ses deux acolytes de toujours, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley.

\- Il n'est plus avec l'autre, là ? demanda Théodore. La soeur de Weasley ?

Tracey leva les yeux au ciel, comme profondément agacée par la stupidité du jeune homme.

\- Ils ont cassés il y a au moins cinq mois ! Théodore, voyons ! C'était dans tous les journaux !

\- C'était dans _Sorcière Hebdo_ , tu veux dire…

\- Et dans la rubrique People de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ !

\- Excuse-moi d'avoir mieux à faire que de lire les rubriques People…

Tracey plissa les yeux mais ne répondit pas car Potter, Weasley et Granger étaient désormais à leur hauteur. Ils saluèrent les nouveaux venus.

\- Vous partez aussi dans le Pacifique ? demanda Tracey, plus pour être polie qu'autre chose.

Théodore leva les yeux au ciel. Il détestait ce genre de conventions sociales qui vous obligeait à faire la conversation à des inconnus sous prétexte qu'ils étaient d'anciens camarades de promotion. Certes, ils avaient été en classe ensemble pendant sept ans, mais ils n'avaient jamais eu ne serait-ce qu'une discussion au cours de leur scolarité.

\- Oui, c'est ça, répondit Granger qui n'avait pas l'air plus à l'aise en leur présence, mais paraissait déterminée à se montrer courtoise. Nous avons vraiment craqué pour la destination.

La discussion se poursuivit ainsi entre les deux femmes, jusqu'à ce qu'elles finissent par se détendre un peu, se trouvant même une passion commune pour les balades au bord de la plage. _Comme s'il n'y avait que vous…_ ironisa Théodore intérieurement. Il remarqua du coin de l'oeil que Potter et Weasley avaient l'air au moins aussi blasés que lui.

\- Et donc pour récurer les chaudrons j'utilise du jus de mandragore, ça marche très bien, expliqua Tracey. Parce que les sorts de nettoyage ça finit toujours par endommager le fond du chaudron.

\- Je suis bien d'accord, répondit Granger, visiblement très intéressée. J'ai toujours ce problème. Merci pour le tuyau.

Alors que Théodore allait pousser un énième soupir, il remarqua du coin de l'oeil que deux autres voyageurs arrivaient au loin. Il distinguait encore mal les formes, mais il semblait y avoir une femme et…

Son sang se glaça dans ses veines.

Cette haute silhouette, ces épaules carrées, cette démarche féline et souple, ce port droit et fier… L'homme se rapprocha encore et bientôt Théodore pu aussi reconnaître ce sourire arrogant et sûr de lui, ces délicieuses fossettes, ces yeux noirs d'encre et cette peau… Oh cette peau. Sans aucune imperfection, juste parfaite, couleur ébène. Il avait trop de fois passé sa main sur cette peau brune pour ne pas la reconnaître.

Il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir sur l'identité de l'homme qui s'avançait vers eux.

Blaise Zabini. _Son ex_.


	3. Chapitre 3 - Une arrivée mouvementée

**Note :** Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé, ajouté en fav et follow ! Pour répondre à ta question amlou, j'écris cette histoire au fur et à mesure, et je ne connais donc pas le nombre exact de chapitres (je dirais entre 10 et 15, vu l'intrigue que je prévois).

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 :** Une arrivée mouvementée

Drago eut à peine le temps de transplaner dans la rue que lui indiquait Pansy, que déjà il était aspiré par la force tourbillonnante du Portoloin. Dans la confusion, il essaya de l'attraper, mais il était beaucoup trop loin. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il allait le rater à quelques secondes près !

Il était déjà en train de se demander quand partirait le prochain Portoloin, lorsque soudain il sentit une main ferme lui saisir le poignet. La rue, avec ses maisons en briques rouges, disparut alors comme dans un brouillard. Quelques secondes plus tard, il atterrissait sur une plage bordée de cocotiers. Il s'effondra peu gracieusement la tête la première dans le sable, et lâcha un juron sonore lorsque sa valise vient rebondir sur ses fesses. Derrière lui, Pansy et Blaise éclatèrent de rire. Agacé, il entreprit de se relever, mais constata que la main sur son poignet était encore en place. Voilà qui expliquait pourquoi il avait raté sa descente. Il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur le seul type qui ne savait pas lâcher élégamment un Portoloin pour atterrir sur ses pieds.

« Mais quel imbécile ne sait pas… commença Drago, furieux, tournant la tête vers l'inconnu pour pouvoir l'insulter de tout son saoul.

Il s'arrêta net en reconnaissant celui qui se tenait allongé à côté de lui. Des cheveux noirs totalement indomptables, une stupide cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front et un insupportable air niais…

\- Potter ? s'exclama Drago, stupéfait. C'est toi qui ne sait pas te réceptionner d'un Portoloin ?

\- J'ai _légèrement_ été déséquilibré par un certain poids… se défendit l'intéressé sur le même ton. De rien, au fait, pour t'avoir permis de ne pas le rater.

\- Pfff, j'allais l'attraper tout seul... Il va vraiment falloir te faire soigner pour ton complexe du héros, Potter ! rétorqua immédiatement le blond, avec toute la mauvaise foi dont il était capable.

Le Survivant plissa les yeux, irrité par le comportement de son ancien rival.

\- Je vois que tu n'as pas changé, Malefoy. Moi qui espérait que les années te feraient mûrir.

\- De ta part, Potter, je prends ça pour un compliment. Je dirais même plus : merci de confirmer qu'après toutes ses années, je suis resté toujours aussi extraordinaire, répliqua Drago.

Il époussetait en même temps sa veste pour se débarrasser du sable quand il se sentit tiré vers l'arrière.

\- Bon ça suffit ! s'écria Pansy. Vous n'allez pas commencer à vous chamailler ! Drago, franchement, fais un effort !

Du coin de l'oeil, Drago vit que Granger avait elle aussi interpellé Potter, pour couper court à la dispute qui se profilait entre les deux anciens ennemis.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, _lui_ ? Je suis censé être en vacances, pas dans un camp de réinsertion sociale… grogna t-il, ignorant totalement Pansy qui le tirait par le bras pour quitter la plage.

\- Il est en vacances, comme nous, expliqua t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Pitié, ne commence pas à me faire un scandale toi aussi.

\- _Moi aussi_ ? releva l'ex-Serpentard, avant de remarquer Blaise, qui boudait dans son coin, un air fortement contrarié sur le visage.

Ce dernier, qui jusque là n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, intervint :

\- Tu ne devineras jamais _qui_ a eu la bonne idée de partir en vacances au même endroit que nous…

* * *

Les vacances avaient à peine commencées que Blaise en avait déjà assez. Il avait la désagréable impression que ce séjour paradisiaque était en train de se transformer en un cauchemar à la vitesse de la lumière.

Certes, la communauté sorcière était relativement petite. Retrouver des gens qu'il connaissait à un voyage exclusivement sorcier n'était donc pas vraiment étonnant. La preuve, Potter et sa bande avaient choisi la même destination qu'eux. En revanche, quelles étaient les chances pour que la seule personne qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter y soit aussi ? Quelles était les chances pour que son ex ait eu exactement la même idée que lui ?

Blaise était tout simplement furieux. Cet imbécile faisait décidément tout pour lui pourrir la vie !

Mais il n'y avait pas que Théodore qui l'agaçait. Il était aussi furieux contre cette pimbêche de Tracey qui se collait à son ex (meilleure amie, mon oeil !). Furieux contre Pansy qui avait eu l'idée de partir en vacances. Furieux contre Drago qui geignait déjà. Furieux contre le Golden Trio, parce que c'était des Gryffondors. Et surtout furieux contre lui-même pour avoir accepté ces stupides vacances.

D'un geste agacé, il désigna l'objet de sa rage à Drago.

« Viens pas te plaindre que tu dois supporter Potter. Moi, c'est pire, lâcha t-il sèchement.

La bouche de Drago forma un "o" de surprise en reconnaissant Théodore.

\- Eh ben, les vacances commencent bien… marmonna t-il. Nous voilà coincés tous les deux avec nos pires ennemis.

\- Oh ! Arrêtez de geindre ! s'exclama Pansy tout en pointant sa baguette sur sa valise pour la faire léviter. On va profiter ses vacances et les ignorer, voilà tout ! Maintenant, j'aimerais bien qu'on aille rejoindre notre bungalow !

Avec un grognement de mécontentement, Blaise attrapa sa valise et entreprit de suivre son amie, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard assassin Théodore. Sa colère monta d'un cran quand il réalisa que ce dernier l'ignorait totalement. Il n'avait pas l'air le moins du monde perturbé par la présence de Blaise. Même lorsque leurs regards s'étaient croisés à Londres et qu'ils avaient compris qu'ils partaient en vacances au même endroit, il était resté parfaitement impassible.

D'ailleurs, d'une certaine manière, ce sera nos premières vacances ensemble… songea Blaise avec ironie. Quand on était en couple, monsieur n'avait pas le temps de s'arrêter. "Et mes patients, et mes responsabilités, bla bla bla…" Par contre, il a le temps pour Tracey… Pfff, je suis sûr qu'ils couchent ensemble !

Blaise sentit son coeur se serrer en imaginant Tracey et Théodore ensemble dans un lit. Il savait pourtant que c'était impossible : Tracey avait un copain dont elle était follement amoureuse, et Théodore était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus gay. Mais son cerveau jaloux lui rappelait qu'on ne pouvait jamais être certain… Que les gens pouvaient changer et cruellement nous surprendre.

Préférant repousser ces pensées destructrices, Blaise détourna définitivement les yeux de son ex. Il rejoignit ses amis qui étaient déjà à l'autre bout de la plage et l'attendaient en trépidant. Ceux-ci ne firent néanmoins aucune remarque lorsqu'il parvint à leur hauteur et Pansy lui indiqua simplement le numéro de leur bungalow comme si de rien était.

Blaise se doutait qu'ils avaient pitié de lui, et cela ne fit que renforcer son malaise. Il croyait avoir réussi à oublier Théodore au cours de ces derniers mois, mais il était en train de se rendre compte qu'il s'était cruellement trompé. Sa vie effrénée, ses sorties et ses nombreuses aventures n'avaient été qu'un moyen de dissimuler sa peine, de se convaincre lui-même qu'il était passé à autre chose. Se retrouver face à Théodore avait fait ressortir d'un coup tous les sentiments enfouis.

Ils atteignirent le bord de la plage et passèrent dans le petit bosquet qui séparait la plage du centre de vacances. Derrière le mur végétal, ils découvrirent un charmant village de vacances, où des sorciers se prélassaient sur leurs terrasses de bungalow. Au loin, au milieu des habitations, on apercevait un bâtiment plus grand et plus haut, qui devait sans doute correspondre à l'accueil du centre de vacances.

Les bungalow avaient l'apparence de huttes en bambou. Sur la porte, un gros coquillage pendu en guise de heurtoir portait le numéro du logement. Chaque hutte avait sa propre petite terrasse surélevée, sur le rebord de laquelle les vacanciers laissaient sécher leur serviettes de plage. Blaise dû reconnaître que le cadre était idyllique.

« Notre bungalow est de ce côté-là, indiqua Pansy en se dirigeant immédiatement vers la droite.

\- Comment tu sais ça ? demanda Drago, perplexe. On n'est pas censés passer à l'accueil pour récupérer nos clés ?

\- Si vous aviez un peu lu les documents qu'ils nous ont envoyés avant le départ, vous sauriez que notre bungalow est le 115 et qu'il s'ouvre avec nos empreintes magiques, rétorqua Pansy.

Drago haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'il s'occuperait de ce genre de détails pratiques.

* * *

Harry était incapable de calmer les battements de son coeur. Il était encore énervé par sa rencontre avec Malefoy. Même après toutes ces années, le blond avait un talent indéniable pour le mettre hors de lui. Il y avait quelque chose dans ces yeux gris, dans ce sourire arrogant et ces accents traînants qui faisait bouillir le sang du Gryffondor.

Il faut dire que Drago Malefoy avait l'air et la manière pour agacer son ancien rival. Il était pourvu d'une langue acérée, qui savait toujours où appuyer pour faire mal.

Et même s'il avait lui-même avait un bon sens de la répartie, Harry était forcé d'admettre que Malefoy était le maître incontestable en l'art de la raillerie. C'était ces moqueries gratuites, ces commentaires qui faisaient toujours mouche, qui rendaient immanquablement Harry fou de rage. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher ! Il se maudissait d'être si faible face aux remarques de Malefoy, de pouvoir si facilement être manipulé par son ennemi. Il aurait du être capable de l'ignorer, d'être au-dessus de tout cela mais…

Mais il n'y arrivait tout simplement pas.

Serrant les poings, Harry s'enfonça un peu plus dans sa chaise longue.

« Ca va, Harry ? demanda Hermione pour la quinzième fois depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la plage.

Elle était allongée sur la deuxième chaise longue de la terrasse du bungalow, un verre de limonade dans une main et un livre dans l'autre.

Agacé, le jeune homme se contenta d'hocher sèchement la tête.

\- Arrête de lui poser la question, intervint Ron qui se prélassait un peu plus loin avec un magazine de Quidditch. Evidemment que ça ne lui fait pas plaisir de retrouver l'autre fouine bondissante ! Qui aurait envie de passer ses vacances avec Drago Malefoy ?

Harry esquissa un sourire à cette appellation peu élogieuse. Il se rappela avec satisfaction la transformation de Malefoy par Maugrey (ou plutôt Barty Croupton Jr.) en quatrième année. Comme il avait aimé voir Malefoy enfin remis à sa place…

\- Je te rassure Harry, je ne pense pas qu'on le croisera beaucoup, fit remarquer Hermione.

\- Ah bon ? s'étonna Ron. Pourtant le camp n'est pas si grand et ce n'est pas comme si on allait bouger beaucoup.

\- Justement, j'avais prévu d'aller un peu explorer l'île ! expliqua Hermione. Il y a des vestiges de populations magiques indigènes un peu plus au Nord, j'aimerais beaucoup pouvoir les étudier…

\- Eh bien ça sera sans moi ! remarqua Harry avant de lâcher un bâillement sonore. Ron est peut-être obligé de te suivre partout, mais moi je compte bien essayer profiter du camp.

Hermione parut un peu déçue mais ne broncha pas, comme si elle s'y était attendue. Ron, en revanche, lui jeta un regard de supplication.

\- Tu vas vraiment abandonner ton vieux pote à son triste sort ? se plaignit-il.

\- Ron… Ce n'est pas comme si c'était une contrainte quand même ! râla Hermione. Tu ne veux pas passer du temps avec moi ?

\- Elle a raison. Vous avez besoin de vos moments en amoureux, fit Harry avec un clin d'oeil moqueur. Je ne voudrais pas tenir la chandelle tout le temps…

Sur ce point, il ne blaguait qu'à moitié. Il avait conscience que Ron et Hermione n'avaient pas toujours beaucoup de temps à eux au cours de l'année car ils travaillaient comme des forcenés.

\- Lâcheur… marmonna Ron en croisant les bras.

Néanmoins, il ne chercha pas à argumenter d'avantage et retourna s'affaler dans son canapé. Cela parut faire plaisir à Hermione, qui esquissa un sourire, et leva même la tête de son livre de droit des créatures magiques pour lui envoyer un regard énamouré.

Satisfait, Harry retourna à sa sieste, content d'avoir fait une bonne action tout en s'épargnant des visites de sites historiques dont il se fichait comme de son premier chaudron.

* * *

« Deux mojitos, s'il-vous-plaît ! hurla Tracey au barman par-dessus la musique.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil autour d'elle. Il n'était que vingt-trois heures mais la fête battait déjà son plein. Le DJ avait mis la musique d'un groupe de rock sorcier à la mode et des vacanciers de tout âge se déhanchaient sur la piste de danse. Elle remarqua même Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley enlacés dans un coin. Elle esquissa un faible sourire, à la fois attendrie et envieuse. Ils formaient un charmant couple, un peu comme Terence et elle... Et voilà, elle pensait à Terrence à nouveau… Elle s'était pourtant promis d'arrêter !

Elle fut heureusement interrompue dans ces sombres pensées par le barman, qui avait terminé les cocktails. Elle paya et rejoignit Théodore, assis à une table un peu plus loin, totalement indifférent à l'agitation autour de lui. Il était en train de consulter son portable, un air sombre sur le visage. Tracey leva les yeux au ciel. Elle comprenait qu'il soit perturbé par la présence de son ex mais ce n'était pas une raison pour être d'aussi mauvaise humeur !

\- Bon ! s'exclama t-elle en déposant les deux verres sur la table. Pas de Blaise à l'horizon, on peut se détendre ?

Théodore posa son portable sur la table et poussa un soupir.

\- Désolé… marmonna t-il finalement en passant un main lasse sur son visage. Je sais que je n'ai pas été très marrant aujourd'hui.

Tracey balaya les excuses de son ami avec un sourire empli de compassion.

\- Je comprends. Je n'aurais pas été bien à ta place non plus ! Mais j'espère sincèrement que tu ne vas pas laisser Blaise te gâcher les vacances.

\- Bien sûr que non, ne t'inquiète pas, souffla Théodore en posant sa main sur celle de Tracey. J'avais juste besoin de digérer l'information.

\- Parfait ! Donc je peux compter sur toi pour me faire danser toute la nuit ?

\- A votre service, madame ! répondit le jeune homme en se levant.

Il effectua une mini révérence avant de lui prendre la main pour l'emmener danser.

\- Je me sens déjà mieux, d'être ici… lui confia Tracey un peu plus tard, alors qu'ils se déhanchaient sur une salsa endiablée. Je pense moins à mes problèmes.

A côté d'eux, Granger et Weasley, visiblement infatigables, tentaient de suivre les pas, sans trop de succès cependant.

\- Mais où est donc leur acolyte de toujours ? s'amusa la jeune femme. Ca fait presque bizarre de les voir juste tous les deux.

Pour toute réponse, Théodore lui désigna le bar. Dans un coin, accoudé sur le zinc, Harry Potter sirotait une bière tout en regardant ses amis d'un air ennuyé. Il avait l'air terriblement seul, et scannait la foule sans avoir l'air d'y trouver quoique ce soit digne de retenir son attention. Tracey eut presque pitié de lui.

\- Il tient la chandelle, commenta simplement Théodore.

\- Je ne comprends pas comment il peut rester seul ainsi… Il est plutôt mignon. Il y a bien quelqu'un qui va venir l'aborder !

Ils exécutèrent une figure compliquée qui les obligea à interrompre leur conversation quelques instants. A la fin, Tracey releva les yeux. Elle faisait à présent face au bar, avec une vue sur Potter et ses airs mélancoliques, alors que Théodore leur tournait le dos.

\- C'est vrai qu'il est mignon… répondit finalement le jeune homme. Quoique pas du tout mon genre, je préfère…

\- … Les grands blacks. Tu parles d'un scoop ! s'exclama Tracey avec un sourire en coin.

\- Bref, pour en revenir à Potter, peut-être que ce qu'il lui faudrait c'est quelqu'un comme…

\- Comme Drago Malefoy ?

\- Quoi ? s'étonna Théodore. Non, je pensais plutôt à une fille. Potter est hétéro, aux dernières nouvelles. Pourquoi est-ce que tu pensais à Malefoy ?

Tracey esquissa un sourire malicieux avant de répondre :

\- Peut-être parce qu'ils sont en ce moment même en train de s'embrasser sous mes yeux ?

N'en croyant pas ses oreilles, Théodore lâcha les mains de son amie et se retourna pour constater par lui-même. Tracey n'avait pas menti : devant le bar, Drago Malefoy embrassait passionnément Harry Potter, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde.


	4. Chapitre 4 - Salsa et gueule de bois

**Note :** Merci à ArianasFics, MarleyLaPsycho et Ilems pour leurs adorables reviews ! Et merci aussi à tous ce qui ont ajouté en favoris/follows !

Sur ce, je vous laisse avec le chapitre 4 de _Bewitching Holidays..._

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 :** Salsa et gueule de bois

 _Quelques heures auparavant_

« Moi, c'est Benjamin, se présenta le beau gosse avec un sourire éclatant.

Cela faisait déjà une bonne dizaine de minutes que Pansy le fixait avec un air aguicheur, se régalant de sa silhouette fine et élancée. Il avait fallu un peu de temps au jeune homme pour s'en rendre compte, mais, une fois cela fait, il n'avait pas beaucoup hésité avant de venir l'aborder.

Pansy esquissa un sourire satisfait. La plupart des filles ne savaient pas comment s'y prendre avec les hommes. Elles attendaient bêtement d'être remarquées. Ce n'était pas de cette façon que les choses marchaient. Il fallait attirer l'homme, lui montrer de l'intérêt… En un mot, il ne fallait pas avoir froid aux yeux. Heureusement, Pansy n'était pas du genre timide. Regarder fixement un type pour attirer son attention ne lui faisait pas peur, bien au contraire. Elle trouvait le jeu amusant. Elle décrochait d'ailleurs la plupart de ses rencards de cette façon. Dans le métro, à la salle de sport, en boîte, au travail… Pansy arrivait toujours à sortir avec les plus beaux garçons juste avec un regard audacieux.

Elle était particulièrement fière de sa prise actuelle. Le type était à croquer : une peau pâle qui enveloppait des muscles finement sculptés (en particulier un _six pack_ des plus dessinés !), des cheveux châtains qui formaient d'élégantes boucles sur sa nuque et des yeux bruns perçants… Ce Benjamin* était tout à fait à son goût.

Mais ce fut lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche qu'elle sût qu'elle avait définitivement fait le bon choix. Les mots roulèrent sur la langue du jeune homme, créant une délicieuse mélodie. _Cet accent… Si chantant et si doux… Mon Dieu, elle avait vraiment touché le gros lot._ En plus d'être canon, le type était _français_.

\- Pansy, répondit-elle tout en continuant de s'étaler du monoï sur le ventre. Ravie de faire ta connaissance, _Benjamin_.

Elle força son accent le plus anglais possible en prononçant le prénom du jeune homme. Les joues de ce dernier commencèrent à rosir. Visiblement le charme de l'accent fonctionnait dans les deux sens.

\- Je ne t'avais jamais vu ici avant, remarqua le français. Tu viens d'arriver ?

\- Ce matin. Et je constate déjà que ces vacances vont beaucoup, _beaucoup_ me plaire.

Elle souleva ses lunettes de soleil et envoya un long regard au jeune homme, ne laissant aucun doute sur le type de _plaisir_ auquel elle faisait référence. Il parut fondre devant cette attitude provocatrice et s'empressa de s'asseoir sur le sable à côté d'elle. Elle put remarquer qu'il avait la peau légèrement brillante, encore perlée de gouttelettes d'eau. Mon Dieu, elle avait envie d'en faire son quatre heures, _là, maintenant, tout de suite_.

Elle dut cependant se reprendre pour écouter ce qu'il était en train de lui dire.

\- Moi ça fait quelques jours que je suis ici. Tu vas te plaire ici, il y a beaucoup de choses à faire.

\- Tu es venu avec qui ?

\- Des amis.

Il désigna un groupe de cinq personnes allongées sur des serviettes non loin de là. Pansy hocha la tête.

\- Moi aussi, je suis avec des amis. C'est les deux imbéciles en train de faire la tête, sous les palmiers là-bas.

Elle montra Blaise et Drago, tous les deux occupés à maudir, pour l'un, la présence de son ex et pour l'autre, la présence de son pire ennemi.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils font la tête comme ça alors qu'ils sont accompagnés d'une aussi jolie fille ? s'étonna Benjamin.

\- Disons… Qu'ils ont eu des mauvaises surprises aujourd'hui.

Pansy continua de bavarder avec Benjamin encore quelques minutes. Le courant passait bien entre eux et, malgré son accent, Benjamin savait très bien s'exprimer en anglais. Il n'eut aucun problème à répondre à ses questions et à lui parler un peu plus de lui. Elle apprit ainsi que ses amis et lui étaient tous d'anciens élèves de Beauxbâtons, et qu'ils restaient encore une dizaine de jours sur le camp.

Il lui proposa ensuite de se joindre à son groupe pour la soirée. Ils avaient prévus de revenir sur la plage après le dîner pour boire et s'amuser autour d'un feu de camp, avant d'aller au bar.

\- On aura de la bièraubeurre, ajouta t-il avec un clin d'oeil. Et du vin, bien entendu !

 _\- My God, so French !_ s'extasia Pansy. Bien entendu que je serai là ! Enfin, si je peux ramener les deux têtes de pioches avec moi ?

Elle désigna du menton Drago et Blaise qui s'étaient finalement allongés un peu plus loin sur leurs serviettes de plages, mais paraissaient toujours aussi bougons.

\- Bien entendu ! s'exclama Benjamin.

Avec un dernier sourire, il donna son numéro à la jeune femme et rejoignit ses amis qui quittaient la plage pour aller dîner.

Pansy ne tarda pas longtemps avant de faire de même. Elle secoua ses deux amis grincheux pour aller au restaurant. La perspective d'une soirée avec de nouvelles personnes parut les détendre un peu. Drago esquissa même un sourire devant son plat de frites. Une heure plus tard, ils avaient mangés, s'étaient changés et étaient prêts à partir de nouveau pour la plage.

« Il faudrait qu'on ramène quelque chose non ? s'inquiéta Pansy. Ils auront de l'alcool, on ne peut pas arriver les mains vides.

Pour toute réponse, Blaise haussa les épaules et déclara :

\- J'ai du whisky pur feu dans mon sac. On peut toujours s'en servir.

\- Tu as sérieusement pris du _whisky pur feu_ dans tes bagages ? s'étonna Drago.

\- Mieux vaut toujours être prêt pour une bonne soirée ! Ou pour un besoin pressant de noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool…

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel mais ne répondit pas. Blaise arrêterait de geindre s'il se rendait compte que personne ne lui prêtait attention. Et puis, elle avait des choses plus importantes à penser, comme le magnifique français qui l'attendait sur la plage. Elle espérait bien arriver à ses fins dès ce soir. Elle avait revêtu sa mini-jupe préférée et un crop-top moulant spécialement pour l'occasion. Il ne pourrait pas résister !

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur la plage, Benjamin et ses amis s'étaient déjà installés et avaient allumé un feu. Le jeune homme se leva lorsqu'il l'aperçut et alla immédiatement à sa rencontre.

\- Pansy, l'accueillit-il avec un sourire radieux. Laisse-moi te présenter mes amis ! Voici Charlotte, Anjar, Julien, Roxane et Alfonso. Les gars, je vous présente Pansy !

Les membres du groupe avaient tous un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Pansy les trouva immédiatement sympathiques.

\- Enchantée ! s'exclama t-elle. Les deux derrière, c'est Drago et Blaise !

\- On a apporté de quoi s'occuper, ajouta Blaise en brandissant ses deux bouteilles de whisky pur feu, récoltant des exclamations ravies.

Pansy s'installa à côté de Benjamin, bien décidée à ne pas le lâcher de la soirée, pendant que ses deux amis partaient s'assoir entre Julien et Alfonso.

* * *

Au bout de quelques minutes à rire, boire et discuter avec le groupe de français, Blaise se sentit plus détendu qu'il ne l'avait été de toute la journée. Il poussa un soupir de contentement. Il parvenait enfin à oublier Théodore pour profiter de ses vacances !

Il faut dire que les amis du futur sex-friend de Pansy étaient vraiment sympas. Blaise s'entendait particulièrement bien avec Anjar et Alfonso, qui étaient des passionnés de Quidditch comme lui. Drago, de son côté, avait l'air d'apprécier Roxane, elle aussi avocate.

Au bout d'un moment, Anjar se décala pour rejoindre sa copine Charlotte, et Blaise se retrouva à discuter en seul à seul avec son voisin, Alfonso. La conversation dériva rapidement sur leurs écoles d'origine.

« En fait, expliquait le jeune homme, il n'y a pas que des français qui viennent à Beauxbatons, même s'ils sont en majorité. Il y a aussi des jeunes sorciers d'un peu toute l'Europe de l'Ouest. Moi, je suis italien, par exemple.

\- Ah, vraiment ? Tu aurais dû le dire plus tôt ! _Anch'io sono italiano_ , répondit Blaise dans sa langue maternelle. _Mi chiamo Zabini._

 _\- Davvero ? Fantastico !_ s'exclama Alfonso, ravi de se trouver en présence d'un compatriote.

Ils continuèrent à discuter joyeusement de leur pays d'origine, dans un italien cependant approximatif pour Blaise, qui n'avait pas beaucoup pratiqué depuis le décès de sa mère. Alfonso se montrait néanmoins patient, lui rappelant même certains mots de vocabulaire. Blaise se surprit à sourire à plusieurs reprises, d'une manière plus sincère qu'il ne l'avait fait depuis des mois, depuis la rupture.

Du coin de l'oeil, il vit les regards que lui lançaient ses amis, mais il les ignora. Il passait enfin un bon moment depuis le début de ces vacances. Il comptait bien en profiter, peu importe les remarques de Drago et Pansy le lendemain.

Bientôt, les bouteilles de whisky pur feu commencèrent à circuler. Benjamin et Pansy s'éloignèrent un peu du groupe pour "discuter" plus tranquillement, pendant que les autres commençaient un jeu de cartes plutôt alcoolisé.

« Alfonso, cul-sec ! s'écria Julien en abattant son as de trèfle.

Blaise ricana bêtement en regardant le bel italien finir son verre de whisky. Il ne savait même plus pourquoi ce dernier avait perdu. En fait, il n'était pas sûr que ce jeu avait des règles, et cela n'avait plus vraiment d'importance à présent. Il avait la tête qui tournait, un magnifique italien à ses côtés et un ex à oublier.

Quand enfin le groupe se décida à quitter le plage pour rejoindre le bar, Blaise était déjà dans ce délicieux et terrible état d'oubli que seul procure l'alcool. Tout autour de lui semblait flotter, comme dans un rêve… La sensation du sable sous ses pieds, les rires de Roxane, Julien et Drago, la main d'Alfonso sur la sienne… Il se laissa doucement sombrer dans ces sensations, s'abandonnant à elles et renonçant à toute forme de _réflexion_. Ce soir, il était libre. Théodore n'existait pas, seul Alfonso était réel. Il aurait bien le temps de penser au reste plus tard.

Le jeune italien le guida jusqu'au bar, où la fête battait son plein. Soudain étourdi par les lumières des spots et les odeurs d'alcool et de sueurs, Blaise eut un mouvement de recul et ferma les yeux. Il crut défaillir lorsqu'il sentit Alfonso le pousser sur la piste de danse. Dans la confusion, il sentit un corps se coller contre le sien et lui imposer la cadence infernale de la musique. Sa tête pencha d'avant en arrière, avant de trouver une épaule où se poser. Il entendit Alfonso rire. Il rouvrit les yeux. Devant lui, se trouvait la bouche de l'italien. Si proche, si tentante, si _ronde_.

Bientôt, sans que Blaise ne s'en aperçoive, cette bouche si délicieuse était posée contre la sienne. La langue d'Alfonso vient caresser celle du Serpentard dans une cadence infernale.

 _Théodore embrasse mieux,_ fut cependant la dernière pensée cohérente de Blaise avant qu'il ne sombre dans un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

 _Le lendemain_

Harry n'avait jamais ressenti pareille migraine. Il avait l'impression qu'un orchestre de joueurs de maracas s'était réuni dans sa tête pour y donner un concert.

« Silence… grogna t-il dans sa semi-conscience tout en rabattant l'oreiller sur sa figure dans l'espoir que le bruit cesserait.

Malheureusement, l'action n'eut pour effet que d'amplifier son mal de crâne. Ses oreilles produisirent un sifflement désagréable, qui le fit grimacer de douleur. Frustré, il balança l'oreiller. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque son geste fut accueilli par un grognement plaintif ! Il ouvrit les yeux et, pour la première fois depuis qu'il était réveillé, se posa la bonne question, à savoir : _Mais où est-ce que je suis ?_

L'endroit ne ressemblait à rien de familier. Et, à en juger par le grognement qu'il venait d'entendre, il n'en était pas le seul occupant.

Harry tourna la tête dans la direction du grognement. A côté de lui, dans le lit, se trouvait un homme nu, le visage enfoui dans l'oreiller.

 _Eh merde…_ songea Harry en se frottant les tempes.

Non seulement il souffrait d'une abominable gueule de bois, mais il devait à présent envisager un plan pour quitter l'appartement de ce mec sans se faire griller.

Se massant le crâne, il tenta de se rappeler des événements la veille. Il y avait forcément une explication à sa situation actuelle ! Sa mémoire lui revenait petit à petit… _Mais oui, bien sûr !_ Ils étaient arrivés au camp de vacances, avec Ron et Hermione ! Comment avait-il pu oublier cette information ?

La chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait ressemblait en tout point à sa propre chambre, dans le bungalow qu'il partageait avec Ron et Hermione. Seulement, de toute évidence, cette chambre n'était pas _sa_ chambre. Il n'y reconnaissait aucune des affaires déposées ça et là sur le sol et les meubles - mise à part ses propres vêtements en boule au pied du lit, signe qu'effectivement, l'inconnu et lui ne s'étaient pas contentés de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux la veille.

Il devait partir d'ici, et vite. Si l'inconnu se réveillait, Harry aurait à le confronter, et c'était bien la dernière chose qu'il avait envie de faire. Il avait déjà suffisamment de mal à accepter son homosexualité, sans que le regard des autres ne vienne s'ajouter.

Pourtant… songea t-il en ramassant ses vêtements. Il n'avait pas envie de partir sans avoir vu le visage de celui avec qui il avait partagé la nuit. Nul doute qu'il serait amené à le croiser à nouveau sur le camp. Il n'avait pas envie d'avoir la désagréable impression que tous les types autour de lui le regardaient en pensant _J'ai couché avec toi la nuit dernière_. Il valait mieux savoir de _qui_ il s'agissait afin de pouvoir mieux l'éviter.

Mais le visage de l'inconnu était enfoui dans l'oreiller, et tenter de lui tourner la tête aurait pu le réveiller. Harry préféra donc essayer de glaner des indices en se creusant la tête pour se souvenir des événements de la veille.

Voyons… Ron, Hermione et lui avaient décidé d'aller au bar du camp de vacances. La musique battait son plein lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés…

* * *

La musique battait son plein, mais Harry s'ennuyait à mourir. Ron et Hermione s'étaient immédiatement précipités sur la piste de danse pour une salsa endiablée, le laissant seul au bar. Il avait commandé un premier verre de whisky pur feu. Puis un martini. Puis un Old Fashioned. Puis encore du whisky…

Ensuite, il avait perdu le compte. Il était resté un long moment ainsi, à fixer sans vraiment y penser ses deux amis enlacés sur la piste de danse. Il ressentait un mélange de sensations contradictoires en les regardant : il était heureux de les voir si proches, si amoureux, mais il se sentait aussi jaloux et délaissé.

Depuis sa rupture avec Ginny, Harry devait admettre qu'il ne savait plus vraiment où il en était dans sa vie. Il croyait avoir devant lui un chemin tout tracé : mariage, enfants, et poste d'Auror au ministère. Mais lorsqu'il avait réalisé qu'il ne ressentait rien pour Ginny de plus profond que ce qu'il ressentait pour Hermione, qu'il ne se voyait pas finir ses jours avec elle, ni avec aucune femme de son entourage, il avait commencé à se poser des questions. C'était à ce moment-là qu'il avait rencontré Edmund. Leur idylle n'avait pas duré longtemps, mais elle avait permis à Harry de comprendre qu'il n'était pas celui qu'il croyait, et surtout, qu'il ne pourrait pas suivre ce chemin tout tracé. Et depuis… Il était tout simplement perdu, et il n'avait personne à qui en parler. Il n'avait pas osé confier ses doutes à Ron et Hermione. Quelque part, il avait peur. Peur du jugement de ses amis, mais surtout peur de s'admettre à lui-même la réalité, celle qu'il refusait encore de prononcer à voix haute : _il était gay_.

Finalement, après être resté une ou deux heures ainsi à boire et se morfondre, il décida qu'il était temps de rentrer au bungalow. Il n'y avait rien pour lui ici. Il allait s'allonger dans son lit et attendre que le monde autour de lui arrête de tanguer.

Alors qu'il se levait, il se heurta à un corps qui lui bloquait le passage. Levant le nez, il reconnut immédiatement la dernière personne qu'il avait envie de croiser dans un moment pareil :

« Malefoy, grommela t-il. Tu bloques le passage.

Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Le blond plissa le nez :

\- Tu pues l'alcool Potter, déclara t-il avec un air dégoûté.

\- Ah vraiment ? fit Harry en ouvrant grand bouche pour incommoder un peu plus Malefoy, lui soufflant presque au visage. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça. Je suis parfaitement sobre, pourtant.

Les lèvres de Malefoy se retroussèrent en son habituelle expression désapprobatrice. Fasciné, Harry les regarda bouger, se faisant, pour la première fois depuis qu'il connaissait Malefoy, la réflexion qu'il avait rarement vu lèvres plus charnues.

\- Pousse-toi, Potter, ordonna le blond avec un ton d'aristocrate qu'on ne contrarie jamais.

Cela fut suffisant pour qu'Harry décide qu'il _fallait_ qu'il trouve un moyen de le contrarier. Alors il se pencha en avant et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de son rival de toujours.

* * *

Harry manqua de pousser un cri d'horreur à ce souvenir. Bordel, il avait _embrassé Drago Malefoy_! Drago Fucking Malefoy !

Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête pour embrasser le type le plus énervant et le plus insupportable qu'il connaisse ? Certes, Malefoy était loin d'être laid, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour l'embrasser ! Maintenant, qui sait comment il allait utiliser ce baiser contre Harry ! Probablement pour se moquer de lui et le tourner en ridicule.

Et puis, il avait fallu que ce baiser soit en public ! Ron et Hermione en avaient forcément été témoins… Comment avaient-ils réagit en découvrant Harry en train d'embrasser un homme ? Allaient-ils le confronter à son retour ? Ou faire comme si de rien n'était ? Il aurait tellement voulu leur faire un coming out en bonne et due forme, lorsqu'il se sentirait enfin prêt…

Harry chassa ses pensées pour revenir au problème présent. Il fallait qu'il s'enfuit de cette chambre.

Bien qu'il ne se souvint pas de la suite de sa soirée, elle était plutôt facile à deviner. Il sentit ses entrailles se glacer en réalisant ce que cela signifiait. Le type dans le lit à côté de lui ne pouvait être que...

 _Bordel… Il avait couché avec Drago Malefoy !_

* * *

L'alcool avait des effets surprenants, songea Théodore pour la millième fois depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, aux aurores (ou à neuf heures du matin, ce qui était à peu près la même chose en période de vacances), tiré du lit par une Tracey résolue à prendre un transat à l'ombre au bord de la piscine avant que celle-ci ne soit envahie par les autres vacanciers.

Deux heures plus tard, l'endroit était complet. Il n'y avait plus un seul malheureux transat de libre. A l'ombre sous son parasol, Théodore bénissait de ne pas être en train de cuire en plein soleil. Il souffrait suffisamment comme ça.

Hier soir, il goûtait les délices de l'oubli que procurait les vapeurs de l'alcool. Ce matin, il dégustait le mal de crâne qui suivait invariablement. Entre deux gémissements, il entendit Tracey glousser à ses dépens.

« Ca t'apprendra à jouer aux poivrots ! se moqua t-elle. Bien fait pour toi. Et tu aurais dû boire une bouteille d'eau avant de te coucher, comme je te l'avais dit.

Théodore se contenta de lui envoyer un regard noir mais ne répondit pas. Il feignit l'indifférence et redirigea son regard sur sa liseuse, posée sur ses genoux. La même page s'affichait depuis le début de la journée, mais au moins il avait une excuse pour que personne ne vienne le déranger.

\- Oh putain ! s'exclama soudain Tracey alors que Théodore piquait du nez sur sa liseuse.

Surpris, il rouvrit les yeux. Au début, il ne comprit pas pourquoi son amie s'excitait soudain de cette façon. Il ne voyait que des mamies en train de se préparer pour le cours d'aquagym.

\- Quoi ?

\- L'animateur de l'aquagym… souffla Tracey, soudain soucieuse de se faire discrète.

\- Hum ?

Théodore suivit le regard de son amie, et ses yeux tombèrent sur un spécimen tout à fait à son goût. Une peau cuivrée, sur un corps musclé… Il eut cependant un mouvement de recul en reconnaissant son visage.

\- C'est… C'est… bégaya t-il.

Tracey hocha la tête.

\- Dean Thomas, termina t-elle.

Théodore inspira un grand coup, tentant de calmer les battements de son coeur. Fut un temps, il se sera damné pour les beaux de yeux de ce type. Depuis, il avait appris à ne plus tomber amoureux d'un hétéro.

\- Tu sais quoi ? fit Tracey avec un sourire malicieux, ne se doutant pas un instant des pensées de son ami. Je crois que j'ai trouvé comment me sortir définitivement Terence de la tête…

Le regard gourmand qu'elle envoya à Dean Thomas ne laissait aucun doute planer sur ses intentions. Quand Tracey Davis partait à la chasse, rien ne pouvait lui résister.

 _Super_ , songea Théodore en se massant les tempes. _Coincé entre mon ex, mon premier crush et ma meilleur ami qui veut mettre le grappin dessus… Ces vacances empirent de minute en minute._

* * *

* Personnage totalement inspiré du joueur de l'équipe de France du même nom (j'assume mon fangirlisme)

N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review si ce chapitre vous a plu ! Oui, même toi qui est allongé au bord de la piscine avec ton diabolo menthe !


	5. Chapitre 5 - Un réveil agité

**Note :** Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont manifesté leur enthousiasme suite au chapitre précédent ! Et en particulier les revieweurs, que je n'ai pas pu remercier en MP parce que ces reviews étaient toutes (sauf une) anonymes : donc un gros merci à vous, Kelewan, Penny, Mimily et les 3 mystérieux Guests qui n'ont pas signé ! Merci pour vos reviews toutes mignonnes, ce sont vraiment elles qui m'encouragent à m'asseoir devant mon ordinateur par ce beau soleil pour vous pondre des fics.

Bref, sur ce, je vous laisse avec le nouveau chapitre !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 :** Un réveil agité

Hermione n'aurait pas pu rêver d'un début de journée plus idéal. Allongée dans le lit, elle se laissa aller à profiter de l'instant présent. Au dehors, les oiseaux chantaient, et une douce brise venait caresser la cime des arbres, leur imposant un mouvement lent et cadencé. Des rayons de soleil encore timides entraient par les stores et créaient une ambiance feutrée et tamisée dans sa chambre... Et pour compléter ce tableau parfait, Hermione était blottie dans les bras de Ron, la tête posée tout contre son coeur.

Elle esquissa un sourire heureux. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas réveillée aussi joyeuse et apaisée. Il faut dire que l'année passée avait été plutôt agitée d'un point de vue professionnel, aussi bien pour Ron que pour elle. Et, aussi forts qu'étaient leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre, Hermione savait qu'ils s'étaient éloignés l'un de l'autre.

Cela s'était fait progressivement, par petites touches. Elle ne s'en était rendu compte que récemment, lorsqu'elle avait constaté qu'elle ne connaissait même pas le nom des gens avec qui Ron travaillait (Harry mis à part). Cela l'avait beaucoup peinée, et elle avait en conséquence décidé de ralentir un peu son rythme de travail à partir de l'année suivante. Elle allait engager un assistant pour l'aider dans ses tâches administratives et pour organiser son agenda.

Elle avait aussi compté sur ces vacances pour les rapprocher de nouveau et elle était heureuse de constater que pour l'instant cela fonctionnait à merveille. La nuit dernière avait été magique. Ron et elle avaient dansé pendant des heures, les yeux dans les yeux, sans plus se soucier du monde extérieur. Elle avait eu l'impression d'être de retour à leur premier bal ensemble, au mariage de Fleur et Bill. Elle s'était sentie de nouveau belle et désirée sous le regard de son rouquin préféré. Et puis, ils s'étaient tellement amusés ! Elle ne se souvenait pas la dernière fois qu'elle avait autant ri. Les blagues de Ron lui avaient manqué, réalisa t-elle. De même que ses petites maladresses qui le rendaient si touchant. Comment avait-elle pu le négliger pendant autant de temps ?

Après avoir tant dansé que leurs pieds leurs faisaient mal, et ne trouvant plus Harry dans les parages, ils étaient rentrés au bungalow, où ils avaient pu profiter un peu plus longtemps de leurs retrouvailles. Hermione soupira d'aise. Il y avait longtemps que Ron et elle n'avaient partagé pas une nuit aussi passionnée… Pas qu'ils n'avaient pas de vie sexuelle en temps normal, mais ce n'était pas pareil quand on avait toute la nuit devant soi.

« A quoi tu penses ? demanda Ron d'une voix encore endormie, ses doigts venant délicatement caresser la joue de sa compagne.

\- Oh, je n'avais pas vu que tu étais réveillé ! s'exclama Hermione. Je pensais simplement à notre soirée d'hier. C'était… merveilleux.

Elle ponctua son propos d'un baiser affectueux sur le nez de son petit ami. Elle eut le plaisir de voir le visage constellé de taches de rousseur de Ron s'illuminer d'un grand sourire.

\- J'ai adoré, moi aussi. C'était super... _Tu_ es super, Hermione, murmura t-il.

Sa main vint trouver celle de sa compagne, et la serra fort, comme pour symboliser leur union retrouvée. La jeune femme contempla avec fascination la peau si pâle de Ron tout contre la sienne, aux teintes plus sombres. C'était ça qu'elle aimait, dans leur relation : ils étaient toujours si opposés et pourtant tellement complémentaires. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, silencieux, savourant d'être enlacés l'un contre l'autre.

Jusqu'à ce que l'estomac de Ron se manifeste par un grondement sonore.

\- Oups… grommela t-il, jetant un regard penaud à Hermione.

Mais la jeune femme éclata de rire, et se leva du lit, tirant son compagnon par le bras pour qu'il fasse de même.

\- Je crois que ton ventre a raison… Il serait peut-être temps qu'on se lève ! Moi aussi je commence à avoir faim.

\- Alors laisse-moi te préparer le petit-déjeuner pendant que tu te prélasses, insista Ron en la ramenant dans le lit avec lui.

\- Ou alors… murmura Hermione, fronçant soudain les sourcils, comme si un mauvais souvenir lui revenait à l'esprit. On pourrait préparer le petit déjeuner pour Harry !

\- Q-Quoi ? bredouilla Ron, complètement pris au dépourvu.

Hermione poussa un long soupir. Elle n'avait pas voulu y penser jusque là, préférant profiter de l'instant présent avec Ron, mais elle devait admettre qu'elle culpabilisait par rapport à Harry. Ils l'avaient abandonné quasiment dès le début de la soirée, et ne s'étaient plus vraiment souciés de lui par la suite. A tel point qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il avait fait de sa soirée, ni à quelle heure il était rentré au bungalow.

\- Je m'en veux un peu… confessa t-elle. On l'a laissé tout seul dès qu'on est arrivés au bar. Il a dû pas mal s'ennuyer. Et… Même si je ne regrette pas notre soirée d'hier, je ne veux pas qu'Harry se sente exclu ! En plus, il vient de se séparer de ta soeur… Il doit probablement déjà se sentir un peu seul en ce moment…

Ron fronça les sourcils. Puis, après un instant de réflexion, il reconnut, en se grattant l'arrière de la tête :

\- Hum… Tu as raison. Ce n'était pas très sympa, ce qu'on a fait hier soir.

Il paraissait penaud de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

\- Il faut qu'on arrive à trouver un équilibre entre nos moments à deux, et les moments avec Harry, poursuivit Hermione. C'est nous qui avons décidé de l'emmener avec nous, après tout. On ne peut pas le mettre de côté comme ça…

Ron hocha la tête, l'air honteux de son comportement, et approuva l'idée de petit déjeuner avec Harry pour se racheter de leur comportement de la veille.

Pendant que Ron sortait sa baguette pour aller préparer le repas, Hermione décida d'aller voir si leur ami était levé. Arrivée devant sa porte, elle toqua avec précaution. Ne percevant pas de réponse, ni le moindre mouvement dans la chambre, elle entrouvrit légèrement la porte. Elle y trouva la pièce étrangement vide, sans la moindre trace du jeune homme.

Après avoir fait deux fois le tour du bungalow, elle dû en arriver à la conclusion qu'Harry n'y était pas. Elle fronça les sourcils. Où pouvait-il bien être ? Ce n'était pas son genre de partir tout seul sans prévenir, surtout qu'il ne connaissait personne d'autre sur le camp (à part Drago Malefoy, mais qu'est-ce qu'Harry irait faire avec _Drago Malefoy_ ?).

\- Je vais essayer de l'appeler, déclara t-elle après que Ron l'ait rejoint. Je trouve ça bizarre qu'il soit parti sans nous.

Mais Ron l'arrêta en désignant le lit de Harry :

\- Regarde. Ses draps ne sont pas défaits. Il n'a pas dormi là.

\- M-Mais… Mais alors… Où est-ce qu'il a dormi ? s'étonna Hermione en écarquillant les yeux de surprise, alors que ses vieux instincts de septième année revenaient à pleine vitesse. Je… Ron, on doit le retrouver ! Il lui est peut-être arrivé quelque chose !

Son petit ami passa un bras autour de ses épaules et entreprit de calmer ses angoisses.

\- Hé… Pas la peine de s'inquiéter comme ça… Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il lui arrive sur un camp de vacances ? Il est probablement en bonne compagnie, c'est tout… Laisse-le vivre un peu !

\- Mais… Et si quelqu'un l'a attaqué ? Et s'il est blessé, quelque part ?

\- Il a une baguette magique ET un téléphone portable. Il aurait trouvé un moyen de nous prévenir… Et puis, tu veux qu'il croise qui, sérieusement ? Le plus gros danger à des kilomètres à la ronde c'est probablement l'autre fouine de Malefoy ! Malefoy qui se baladait en tongs et maillot de bain, un verre de manzana à la main, hier soir !

Après un long instant de réflexion, Hermione finit par rendre les armes. Ron avait raison. Il y avait peu de chances qu'il soit arrivé quoique ce soit à Harry. Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait encore des mangemorts en liberté, et, de toute façon, ils étaient dans la Pacifique, à des kilomètres de l'Angleterre.

L'explication de Ron était bien plus plausible : il était probablement chez une fille rencontrée la veille et n'avait pas envie d'être dérangé. Et même si elle n'approuvait pas forcément ce genre de comportement, elle n'avait pas de conseils à donner à Harry sur sa vie sentimentale. Il allait encore lui reprocher de trop le couver si elle l'appelait ou décidait de partir à sa recherche. Il était un grand garçon, il avait droit de vivre sa vie.

* * *

Le choc de la réalisation passé, Harry se leva brusquement du lit et commença à enfiler ses affaires. Il fallait absolument qu'il parte d'ici avant que Malefoy ne se réveille. Il avait tout sauf envie d'une confrontation avec le Serpentard, surtout après avoir couché avec lui complètement ivre. Avec un soupir, le Gryffondor ravala la boule d'humiliation qu'il sentait monter dans sa gorge. Il ne préférait pas imaginer quels genre de souvenirs Malefoy aurait de lui après cette nuit… En tout cas, pas le genre d'images qu'il avait envie de donner à son pire ennemi.

Il attrapa son portable qui traînait sur la table de nuit et constata avec surprise que ni Ron ni Hermione n'avaient essayé de le contacter pour savoir où il était. _Ils sont sans doute trop occupés à roucouler pour se demander comment j'ai fini ma soirée_ , songea t-il avec une pointe d'amertume.

Sur la pointe des pieds, il commença à se diriger vers la porte de la chambre. Il posa sa main sur la poignée et inspira un grand coup. Sa liberté n'était plus très loin. Pourvu que la porte ne grince pas…

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de vérifier si la porte était effectivement bruyante ou non, car une voix éraillée intervient alors dans son dos :

« Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Le Gryffondor sentit ses entrailles se glacer. Par le caleçon de Merlin… Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Malefoy se réveille justement _maintenant_? Il hésita un instant à ouvrir la porte et s'enfuir en courant du plus vite qu'il le pouvait. Un très long instant. Il pouvait le faire. Il courrait assez vite. Et même si Parkinson et Zabini étaient réveillés et tentaient de l'arrêter, il pouvait toujours leur jeter un sortilège de pétrification...

Mais finalement il rassembla son courage, prit une profonde inspiration, et se retourna.

\- Hum… C'est… C'est juste moi, bredouilla t-il. Désolé, j'allais juste…

Les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur le visage du blond allongé dans le lit.

\- … partir, termina t-il finalement.

 _Oh bordel_ … songea Harry, les yeux toujours rivés sur son compagnon d'un soir. _Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait, moi ?_

Le blond éclata de rire. Harry sentait que ce rire aller le hanter pour longtemps.

\- Tu peux t'en aller si tu veux, _Harry Potter_. Je ne te retiendrai pas. C'était très sympa hier soir, n'hésite pas à repasser…

Une fossette se dessina au coin de sa joue alors que les mots sortaient de sa bouche, prononcés avec un accent plus que reconnaissable.

Après avoir bafouillé un vague "En revoir", Harry tourna les talons et s'enfuit du bungalow sans demander son reste. Il courut jusqu'à la plage, où il se laissa tomber sur le sable brûlant, sous les regards surpris des autres vacanciers. Mais il n'en avait cure. Son esprit était tout tourné vers d'autres préoccupations.

Reprenant son souffle, il tenta de calmer les battements de son coeur et de remettre ses idées en place. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer hier soir ? ll était pourtant certain d'avoir embrassé Drago Malefoy au bar… Malgré l'alcool, il n'aurait pas pu confondre cet accent traînant et cet air insupportable de fils à papa.

Alors pourquoi s'était-il réveillé dans le lit d'un français qui lui était totalement inconnu ?

* * *

Drago poussa un grognement sonore lorsqu'une main vint s'aplatir sur son visage, le tirant brusquement de son sommeil.

« Hein ? Quoi ? marmonna t-il en ouvrant les yeux.

Il sursauta en reconnaissant Blaise, allongé sur le lit à ses côtés. Le métisse était encore tout habillé, dans sa tenue de la veille, comme s'il n'avait pas eu le temps de se changer en rentrant. _Et il empeste l'alcool_ _!_ constata Drago en se bouchant le nez de dégoût. _Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Il n'est pas rentré avec son italien de la veille ?  
_

Il n'y avait qu'une manière de le savoir.

\- Blaise ? Blaise ! fit-il en secouant son ami. Réveille-toi !

Pour toute réponse, Blaise se retourna, non sans avoir donné un magnifique coup de hanche à Drago au passage. Il marmonna quelques mots dans son sommeil (parmi lesquels Drago cru reconnaître "Théodore", mais il espérait qu'il avait mal entendu) avant de lâcher un ronflement sonore.

Lassé, Drago décida de se lever. Rien ne servait de réveiller Blaise, après tout. Ce dernier devait probablement avoir besoin de sommeil, si ces ronflements bruyants étaient une indication. Attrapant son portable sur la table de nuit, il remarqua que Pansy lui avait envoyé deux messages le matin même.

 _10:09 On pars faire du jet-ski avec Ben, huhu_

Eh bien, elle ne perd pas son temps, songea Drago.

 _11:15 Tout va bien de votre côté ? on est au bord de la piscine si vous voulez nous rejoindre à un moment_

Drago consulta sa montre : il était à présent midi. Il s'empressa de répondre à Pansy pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas puis fila à la douche. Lorsqu'il était rentré la veille, il s'était directement couché sans prendre la peine de se laver. Il laissa l'eau chaude couler entre ses omoplates, fermant les yeux pour savourer la sensation des gouttelettes roulant sur sa peau. Les événements de la veille lui revenaient petit à petit à l'esprit. Après avoir bu et pas mal discuté avec Roxane et les autres sur la plage, ils étaient tous partis au bar, mis à part Pansy et Ben qui s'étaient éclipsés. Une fois au bar, Drago se rappelait avoir voulu commander un verre et être tombé sur un Potter complètement alcoolisé.

Au début, il avait cru que Potter était à deux doigts de lui vomir dessus. Il avait donc voulu alerter Granger et Weasley avant qu'il ne ridiculise en public. (Drago avait beau être un salaud, il _savait_ la honte qu'on ressentait après s'être donné en spectacle complètement ivre.) Mais il n'avait pas eu le temps d'esquisser le moindre mouvement que Potter se jetait sur lui pour l'embrasser.

Drago frissonna au souvenir de ce baiser, et espéra en son fort intérieur que c'était une réaction de dégoût. Bien qu'il n'en soit vraiment pas certain. Après tout, il _restait_ un homme (gay !) et Potter _restait_ un fin spécimen. D'ailleurs, en parlant du fait d'être gay… Depuis _quand_ Potter était-il intéressé par les hommes ? Drago ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà entendu une rumeur à ce sujet…

Bref, après avoir été embrassé par Potter, Drago l'avait repoussé, s'était un peu énervé pour la forme et avait finalement rejoint Roxane et la bande. Blaise et son italien avaient déjà disparu. Il en avait déduit que eux aussi étaient rentrés ensemble pour profiter de leur nuit.

Il n'avait pas le moindre souvenir d'avoir revu Potter après leur altercation.

Drago coupa l'eau de la douche et attrapa sa serviette pour se sécher. Il entendit alors toquer à la porte de la salle de bain.

« Ouuuuvre ! geignit Blaise de l'autre côté de la cloison. J'ai la gerbe.

\- Je suis à poil ! rétorqua Drago.

Il se drapa tout de même dans sa serviette pour aller ouvrir.

\- Ben, on s'en fout, j'aime pas les blondinets dans ton genre, d'toute façon, répliqua Blaise, la bouche encore pâteuse. Ouuuuuuvre !

Drago se dépêcha de déverrouiller la porte, de peur que Blaise ne vomisse dessus.

\- Hein ? Et Nott ? ne put-il s'empêcher de relever, dubitatif. Je te concède qu'il n'est pas d'un magnifique blond platine comme moi, mais...

\- Nott est châtain clair, trancha Blaise en entrant dans la salle de bain le plus dignement possible, la main sur sa bouche. Rien à voir.

Puis, ne tenant plus, il se précipita sur les toilettes pour aller vomir.

* * *

Pansy retient un gloussement moqueur lorsque Drago et Blaise débarquèret à la piscine, l'air épuisés par leur nuit de la veille.

De son côté, elle était en pleine forme. Elle sourit dans la direction de Benjamin, allongé sur le transat à côté d'elle. Non seulement la nuit avait été très agréable, mais en plus le français avait eu la bonne idée de l'emmener faire du jet ski ce matin. Elle ne se souvenait pas la dernière fois qu'elle avait aussi bien commencé une journée.

« Alors les garçons, accueillit-elle ses deux amis avec un sourire goguenard. Bien dormi ?

\- Moi ça a été, répondit Drago en s'affalant sur le transat que Pansy leur avait gardé. Mis à part que je me suis réveillé avec Blaise dans mon lit.

La bouche de Pansy forma un "o" de surprise.

\- Habillé, bien entendu, ajouta Blaise pour dissiper toute confusion.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Blaise haussa les épaules.

\- Je n'ai pas trop de souvenirs, pour être honnête. Mais Alfonso m'a envoyé un message ce matin pour savoir comment j'allais alors je suppose que j'ai dû un peu trop boire hier soir. Il m'a dit qu'il m'avait ramené à mon bungalow. Ca doit expliquer pourquoi je me suis retrouvé dans le lit de Drago.

\- Mais… Vous étiez où avant ? demanda Drago. Tu n'étais pas dans mon lit quand je me suis couché cette nuit, et pourtant Alfonso et toi aviez disparu du bar bien avant que je ne rentre.

\- Je crois que je me suis évanoui en arrivant au bar et… D'après mes quelques souvenirs, Alfonso m'a d'abord emmené dans un endroit au calme pour m'aider à retrouver mes esprits. Ensuite… Je me rappelle vaguement que Charlotte et Anjar sont arrivés et qu'ils me demandaient tous les trois où j'habitais et si j'avais mes clés donc je suppose que c'est à ce moment là qu'ils m'ont ramené au bungalow.

\- Quel gentleman, cet Alfonso ! remarqua Pansy, tout en redirigeant son regard vers le bord de la piscine où le moniteur d'aquagym se trémoussait. Par contre, je suppose que tu as grillé tes chances avec lui après cette nuit désastreuse !

Blaise haussa de nouveau les épaules.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûr. Il m'a envoyé un message ce matin pour savoir si je voulais faire canyoning avec lui dans la semaine !

Mais Pansy ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Ses yeux scannaient les bords de la piscine, à la recherche d'une nouvelle proie potentielle. Elle lâcha soudain un cri strident, qui fit sursauter Benjamin qui s'endormait à côté d'elle.

\- Regardez ! s'exclama t-elle en désignant le moniteur d'aquagym. C'est Dean Thomas !

Drago et Blaise jetèrent un coup d'oeil désintéressé au type qui se déhanchait au bord de la piscine, devant une horde de mamies plus présentes pour admirer sa plastique de rêve que pour suivre les mouvements. Les yeux de Blaise se plissèrent lorsqu'il remarqua, juste derrière Dean Thomas, deux paires d'yeux fixées sur le postérieur du jeune moniteur.

\- Tracey Davis est en train de baver sur lui, releva Pansy qui visiblement regardait dans la même direction.

\- Et elle n'est pas la seule... grommela Blaise, furieux. Rassurez-moi… Je suis plus canon que Dean Thomas ?

Il vit Drago lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Évidemment, répondit Pansy. Quelle question stupide !

Puis elle murmura, posant sa main sur le côté de sa bouche, pour que Benjamin ne l'entende pas :

\- Mais j'en ferais quand même bien mon quatre heures, du petit Dean…

Blaise ne se sentit pas vraiment soulagé par les compliments de ses amis. Après tout, c'était sur le postérieur de Dean Thomas, et non le sien, que les yeux de Théodore Nott étaient fixés.


	6. Chapitre 6 - Tensions sous les cocotiers

**Note :** Hello tout le monde ! Comme d'habitude, un immense merci aux revieweurs et à tous ceux qui ont ajoutés en fav/follow !

Sur ce je vous laisse avec le nouveau chapitre.

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 :** Tensions sous les cocotiers

Théodore ne préférait pas savoir ce qu'il était en train de se passer dans la tête de sa meilleure amie. Probablement était-elle déjà en train de faire la liste des invités à son mariage avec Dean Thomas.

« Juste pour que tu saches, fit-il en réajustant ses lunettes de soleil qui risquaient de tomber à force de baisser la tête pour mater les fesses de Thomas, je préfère largement Elinor à Marianne.

\- Hein ? bredouilla Tracey, lâchant finalement Dean Thomas du regard.

\- Si vous avez une fille, je veux dire, continua Théodore. Appelez-la Elinor, plutôt.

Tracey fronça les sourcils.

\- C-Comment tu sais que… ?

\- Que tu veux appeler tes filles Elinor et Marianne ? Voyons Tracey, quel genre d'ami je ferais si je ne connaissais pas les prénoms des héroïnes de ton roman préféré ? répliqua Théodore avec un petit sourire en coin, fier de son effet.

\- Ce… De toute façon je ne m'imagine pas du tout avoir des enfants avec Dean ! répliqua Tracey en balayant l'idée d'un revers de la main.

\- Non, juste partager une nuit passionnée avec lui, puis qu'il te demande ta main et que…

Théodore s'interrompit soudain, réalisant ce qu'il était en train de faire. Etait-il vraiment judicieux de sa part de se moquer de son amie alors que lui aussi était en train de dévorer Thomas des yeux ? Et surtout, alors qu'elle se remettait d'une rupture douloureuse et avait vu s'éloigner tous ses rêves de mariages et d'enfants ?

Malheureusement, sa prise de conscience arriva trop tard. Le mal était déjà fait. Tracey poussa un long soupir.

\- Une fille a le droit de rêver, non ? répondit-elle, une touche d'amertume dans sa voix. Je… Je pensais avoir enfin trouvé ce que je cherchais avec… avec Terence. Mais toutes mes illusions ont volé en éclat…

Sa voix se brisa sur cette dernière phrase, et, malgré les lunettes de soleil, Théodore devina qu'elle était au bord des larmes. Il se mordit la lèvre. Comment pouvait-il être aussi insensible ? Aussi peu empathique ?

 _J'ai l'impression que tu ne ressens rien. Jamais._

La phrase et le souvenir qui y était associé lui revinrent de plein fouet. Cette voix… Ces accusations… Combien de fois les avaient-ils repassées dans son esprit, inlassablement, jusqu'à ne plus en comprendre le sens ?

Blaise lui avait reproché d'être un bloc de glace, de ne pas monter le moindre sentiment. Mais il avait balayé la critique d'un revers de la main et avait longtemps considéré que c'était faux. Que Blaise avait simplement craché son venin, pour se défouler après que Théodore ait décidé de le quitter. Et pourtant, parfois… parfois, il se demandait si le métis n'avait pas raison.

C'était un fait indéniable : il ne prenait pas souvent en considération les sentiments des autres, les foulait du pied sans y faire attention, et les blessait. Cependant, il avait toujours cru qu'il était simplement un peu égocentrique. Et Théodore n'était pas le genre à culpabiliser pour un défaut qui touchait au moins la moitié de la race humaine.

Mais peut-être que Blaise avait raison. Peut-être qu'il y avait quelque chose qui ne tournait _vraiment_ pas rond chez lui. Peut-être que ce n'était pas normal d'être _à ce point_ insensible.

Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de prononcer, lentement, et en réfléchissant à chaque mot qu'il prononçait :

\- Tracey… Je suis désolé. C'était juste pour me moquer. Et… Je pense que tu devrais aller parler à Dean Thomas. Peut-être que…

Il tourna la tête dans la direction de son ami et s'interrompit brusquement en réalisant qu'elle s'était volatilisée. Elle avait rangé ses affaires et quitté la piscine pendant qu'il ruminait ses pensées noires.

\- Bien joué, Théodore… marmonna t-il entre ses dents serrées.

Il pensa d'abord à aller la chercher ou à lui envoyer un message, mais se ravisa. Il connaissait Tracey. Dans ce genre de situation, elle avait besoin d'être seule. Il irait s'excuser plus tard.

Se rallongeant sur le transat, il ouvrit son livre et tenta de poursuivre sa lecture, mais abandonna au bout d'une page. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, trop perturbé par sa dispute avec Tracey et les sombres considérations qui avaient suivies.

Il laissa son regard s'égarer sur les bords de la piscine. Tracey n'était visiblement pas la seule à avoir remarqué le moniteur d'aquagym. Il repéra plusieurs femmes qui le fixaient avec insistance. Parmi elles, Théodore reconnut Pansy Parkinson, la main posée sur la cuisse d'un magnifique éphèbe.

 _Elle n'a pas changé…_ songea le jeune Nott avec un sourire amusé. _Toujours une croqueuse d'hommes._

Le regard de Théodore glissa de Pansy à ses deux voisins de droite. Drago lui adressa un petit signe de la main, auquel il répondit par un sourire poli. Malgré sa rupture avec Blaise, Drago et lui étaient restés en bons termes et se voyaient de temps en temps pour boire un verre. Ils avaient toujours été de bons amis, même si Drago était plus proche de Blaise.

En parlant de Blaise, d'ailleurs… Le regard de Théodore tomba finalement sur son ex, juste à la droite Drago. Il était allongé sur son transat, la lumière du soleil parant sa peau de reflets mordorés. Il était encore plus stupéfiant qu'à son habitude. Théodore pouvait affirmer avec certitude qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi beau que Blaise. Il n'y avait pas que son physique. Il y avait aussi cette attitude… Ce maintien royal, ce regard pénétrant…

Qui en ce moment même était fixé sur lui, rempli de furie.

 _Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?_ s'interrogea Théodore, sortant de son état d'admiration pour celui, plus courant ces derniers temps quand il s'agissait de Blaise, de profond agacement. _Je ne l'ai pas importuné des vacances, j'ai même fait attention à l'éviter… Et là, Monsieur n'est pas content ! J'ai quand même le droit d'être de l'autre côté de la piscine, non ?_

* * *

Lorsqu'Harry rentra au bungalow, il fut surpris de trouver un mot de Ron et Hermione lui indiquant qu'ils étaient partis visiter des vestiges magiques et qu'ils rentreraient aux alentours de seize heures.

 _Génial_ , songea t-il avec amertume. _Ils partent faire leur plan entre eux, sans même se soucier de savoir où je suis passé._

Avec humeur, il jeta le mot à la poubelle. Il devait admettre qu'il était un peu déçu par l'attitude de Ron et Hermione. La veille, ils l'avaient ignoré toute la soirée, et ce matin, ils partaient sans lui ! Il avait la désagréable impression d'être la troisième roue du carrosse…

Avec un soupir, il décida d'aller se doucher pour se débarrasser de l'odeur de sueur et de sexe qui lui collait à la peau. Alors que l'eau chaude lui coulait entre les omoplates, il se relaxa un peu et tenta de rationaliser la situation. Ses amis l'avaient invité à passer des vacances avec eux, alors qu'ils auraient pu très bien décider de partir juste tous les deux. Qu'ils veuillent néanmoins passer du temps en couple était parfaitement normal. D'autant plus que, ne trouvant pas leur ami dans le bungalow en se réveillant ce matin, ils avaient dû en déduire qu'Harry avait ses propres plans de son côté.

Ces pensées calmèrent un peu les sentiments de solitude et d'abandon qui l'avaient envahi lorsqu'il était tombé sur le mot. Il était injuste avec Ron et Hermione. Ses amis étaient toujours là pour lui, pour le soutenir et l'aider. Peu de gens pouvaient se vanter d'avoir de tels amis. Et il ne pouvait pas exiger d'eux de mettre leur couple de côté toutes les vacances pour lui. Il leur proposerait simplement de faire une activité à trois lorsqu'ils rentreraient.

Fort de cette résolution, il se rhabilla en vitesse et décida d'aller faire un tour dans le bâtiment d'accueil pour se trouver à manger. Il mourrait de faim. Il avait envie de s'acheter un burger ou autre chose de bien gras pour oublier toutes ses émotions de la matinée. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il se réveillait en croyant avoir couché avec son pire ennemi (qu'il avait embrassé la veille !) pour découvrir que finalement il avait couché avec un inconnu.

D'ailleurs, qu'avait-il bien se passer pour qu'il termine dans le lit de ce type ? s'interrogea Harry tout en verrouillant la porte du bungalow. Il y avait forcément une explication logique, mais il espérait sincèrement que cette dernière n'impliquait pas Malefoy l'apercevant quitter la soirée bras dessus bras dessous avec le français.

Si tel était le cas, pour qui Malefoy devait-il le prendre à présent ? Un type désespéré, prêt à sauter tout ce qui était blond, jeune et de sexe masculin ? _Argh !_

Pris dans ces considérations, Harry ne vit pas la jeune femme qui arrivait en sens inverse et bientôt son corps entra en collision avec celui de la vacancière.

« Ouch ! lâcha t-il, se rattrapant à des arbustes sur le côté pour ne pas tomber.

\- Dé… Désolée ! s'écria immédiatement la jeune femme qui lui était rentrée dedans. Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ?

Encore étourdi, Harry releva la tête. Son regard croisa celui, sombre et embué de larmes, de Tracey Davis.

\- Je… Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée, Potter… poursuivit-elle, confuse.

Elle était visiblement en train de pleurer lorsqu'ils s'étaient rentrés dedans. Harry sentit son coeur se serrer, et il posa un main sur son bras pour la calmer.

\- Ca va. Plus de peur que de mal… Je ne regardais pas devant moi non plus, murmura t-il sur un ton apaisant. Tout va bien, Davis ?

* * *

« Buongiorno, Blaise ! l'accueillit Alfonso, assis à l'ombre de son bungalow. Ti senti un po' meglio ? _Tu te sens mieux ?_

 _\- J'ai bien récupéré_ , répondit Blaise dans la même langue. _Merci de m'avoir ramené hier soir._

 _\- C'était rien_ , balaya Alfonso d'un geste de la main. _Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire aujourd'hui ?_

Blaise haussa les épaules.

 _\- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas encore vraiment prévu quoique ce soit_.

 _\- Ca te tente un tour en jet ski tout à l'heure ? Benji dit que c'est dément !_

Le jeune métis esquissa un sourire un peu forcé. Il appréciait la proposition d'Alfonso, même si, s'il était complètement honnête, son coeur n'y était pas vraiment.

Il repassait en boucle la scène de la matinée dans sa tête. Sa rage quand il avait aperçu Théodore, les yeux rivés sur Dean Thomas. Puis les regards furieux et insistants qu'il lui avait lancés jusqu'à ce que le jeune Nott le remarque. S'en était suivi quelques minutes d'une intense bataille de regards jusqu'à ce que Théodore se lève et se dirige droit vers lui.

Blaise devait admettre qu'il ne s'y était pas vraiment attendu. Théodore n'était pas le genre à agir sous le coup de l'impulsion et de la colère. Il essayait toujours de choisir la solution qui engendrait le moins de confrontation possible.

Aussi Blaise avait été surpris de voir son ex venir se camper devant son transat, les mains sur les hanches, et lui jeter un regard plein de mépris avant de demander :

« Puis-je connaître la raison de l'énervement de _Votre Altesse_ ?

Avant que Blaise, bouche bée, n'ait le temps de reprendre ses esprits et de répondre, Drago avait volé à son secours :

\- De quoi tu parles exactement ? avait-il fait sur un ton calme pour apaiser Théodore.

\- Je parle de _monsieur_ Blaise Zabini en train de me fusiller du regard depuis cinq bonnes minutes, répondit Théodore avant de rediriger son attention sur Blaise. Je veux bien faire des efforts pour ne pas te parler, pour m'éloigner de toi, mais il y a des limites... Ca ne m'enchante pas non plus d'être en vacances au même endroit, mais il faut faire avec. Et se comporter _comme des adultes_!

Cette fois-ci, Blaise avait été plus rapide que Drago pour répondre.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu te fais des idées, _Nott_. Je te signale que c'est _toi_ qui vient me déranger et me provoquer alors que j'étais tranquillement en train de bronzer sur mon transat sans déranger personne.

\- Blaise ! s'étaient exclamés Pansy et Drago en choeur, interloqués par sa mauvaise foi. ( _Les pires amis du monde,_ songea Blaise rétrospectivement.)

\- Oh bien sûr… avait sifflé Théodore sur un ton dangereusement calme (le genre de tons que Blaise avait appris à craindre). C'est moi qui me fait des idées… Tu n'étais absolument pas en train de me fixer il y a quelques instants ?

\- N-non, bredouilla Blaise, persuadé que _m_ _ensonge_ pouvait se lire sur tout son visage.

Théodore était resté un moment silencieux, comme en pleine réflexion. Blaise savait que cela ne présageait rien de bon. Quand Théodore réfléchissait c'est qu'il préparait un coup bien trop ingénieux et machiavélique pour le commun des mortels. Il ne fut pas déçu.

\- Très bien. Tu veux la guerre ? Tu vas l'avoir, avait prononcé l'héritier Nott sur un ton doucereux avant de tourner les talons.

* * *

« J'ai l'impression que le procureur nous a mené en bâteau depuis le début… Le problème c'est qu'on ne peut pas le prouver, soupira Astoria à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Ecoute, je n'ai pas le dossier sous les yeux, mais il me semble qu'il y avait encore certains éléments qu'on n'avait pas éclaircis. Si j'étais toi j'enquêterais dessus. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais faire grand chose d'autre… conseilla Drago.

\- Hum… Tu as probablement raison. Mais, argh ! Ca m'énerve tellement ! Pauvre Mrs. Brown ! Si nous n'étions pas là, elle n'aurait personne pour l'aider. Elle serait seule face à son _ordure_ de mari infidèle.

\- Tu prends ça trop à coeur, la raisonna Drago. Rappelle-toi que tu seras plus efficace si tu prends tout cela avec de la distance.

Il l'entendit pousser un long soupir.

\- Je ne peux pas, Drago, je ne peux pas. J'ai l'impression… Je ne sais pas…

\- Que c'est un peu comme le divorce de tes parents ?

Silence à l'autre du bout du fil.

\- Sans doute. Bref… Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais gérer. J'avais juste besoin de ton avis. Merci d'avoir répondu.

\- C'est normal, tu ferais ça pour moi aussi, fit doucement Drago avant d'ajouter sur un ton plus moqueur. Et puis, si tu coules la boîte en mon absence, je ne pourrais plus toucher mon salaire mirobolant et 20% plus élevé que le tien !

Il pouvait parfaitement l'imaginer en train de lever les yeux au ciel. Les blagues sexistes marchaient toujours bien sur elle.

\- Le boss a bien trop peur de moi pour _oser_ moins me payer.

\- C'est ça, continue de te bercer d'illusions, s'amusa Drago. Bon, je vais te laisser. J'ai un programme chargé.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, tu dois retourner bronzer ?

\- Exactement.

\- Profite bien. Et reviens ici pleine forme !

Drago raccrocha avec un sourire, espérant sincèrement qu'Astoria arriverait à se sortir de cette mauvaise passe. Pas qu'il doutait des compétences de la jeune femme, mais cette affaire était particulièrement délicate. Cependant, maintenant qu'il y pensait, il se demandait s'il n'avait pas déjà entendu parler d'une affaire similaire… Il faudrait qu'il fasse quelques recherches ce soir…

Absorbé par ses pensées, Drago n'aperçut pas Harry Potter qui arrivait en sens contraire. Ils se rentrèrent dedans frontalement. Drago ressenti le choc dans toute sa boîte crânienne et ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un cri de douleur.

« Deuxième fois aujourd'hui ! s'exclama Potter avec humeur. C'est quoi cette poisse… Malefoy ?

\- Potter… grinça Drago en massant son crâne douloureux. Bien évidemment.

Il vit Potter devenir rouge pivoine avant de bredouiller :

\- Je… Tu ne regardais pas devant toi non plus. Mais peu importe. Je… Je vais y aller.

Et, avant que Drago n'ait eu le temps de prononcer le moindre mot, Potter avait déjà disparu.

Drago fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Ce n'était pas le genre de Potter d'éviter la confrontation !

* * *

La légende dit que laisser une review rend les auteurs de fanfiction heureux ! J'dis ça, j'dis rien...


	7. Chapitre 7 - Rapprochements

**Note :** Merci à tous les revieweurs du chapitre précédent (ilems, DragonEbene, brigitte26, Hiimeekaa, Kelewan, SarLy, tokane, Paprika Star, caence) ! Et bienvenue à tous les nouveaux lecteurs qui nous ont rejoint !

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 :** Rapprochements

« Je suis désolé… Pour toi et Higgs, déclara Harry avec un sourire compatissant.

Tracey haussa les épaules et contempla un instant son verre de daiquiri fraise. Elle devait admettre qu'elle se sentait un peu mieux de s'être confiée à Potter.

Le jeune homme l'avait trouvée en larmes après sa dispute avec Théodore et lui avait gentiment proposé d'aller prendre un verre. D'abord un peu surprise, elle avait finalement accepté.

\- C'est juste que je ne m'y attendais pas du tout, confessa t-elle. Je croyais que mon chemin était déjà tout tracé. Le mariage, les enfants, le pavillon en banlieue sorcière de Londres… Et puis j'ai vu tout s'effondrer du jour au lendemain !

Elle lâcha un petit rire étranglé.

\- Je sais ce que ma mère me dirait si elle était encore de ce monde : c'est la vie, on ne peut rien y faire… Et puis, des milliers de gens sont passés par là avant moi… Je suppose que ça n'a pas dû être facile pour toi non plus, avec Ginny Weasley.

Les derniers mots lui avaient échappés. Elle se mordit fort la lèvre, regrettant immédiatement ses paroles. Le sujet était sans doute encore sensible… Comme à son habitude, elle avait parlé avant de réfléchir.

Mais le jeune sorcier se contenta de hausser les épaules, avant de répondre sur un ton presque joyeux :

\- C'était dur au début, mais maintenant je vais beaucoup mieux. Et toi aussi, tu verras… Tu sais ce qu'on dit : le temps guérit toutes les blessures. J'y crois vraiment. Après la guerre, j'étais dévasté. Toutes ces morts, toutes ces souffrances… Je me sentais responsable. J'avais l'impression que cette douleur et cette culpabilité ne s'arrêteraient jamais.

\- Oh, Potter… souffla Tracey

Elle esquissa un geste pour poser sa main sur celle du jeune homme, mais Harry lui fit comprendre d'un signe de tête qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'être réconforté. Il allait raconter jusqu'au bout. Il en avait besoin. _Terriblement besoin, même_ , réalisa t-il.

\- Les jours se succèdent et la souffrance ne diminue pas. Tu tournes en rond. De temps en temps tu as l'espoir d'aller mieux… Mais quelques minutes plus tard, tu sombres de nouveau… C'est une spirale sans fin, tu as l'impression que tu ne vas jamais t'en sortir. Et puis un matin, alors que tu as perdu tout espoir, tu te réveilles, et tu te rends compte que tu vas un peu mieux. Oh, ce n'est pas grand chose. Mais tu as l'impression que le monde est déjà un peu moins noir, que tu n'es plus au fond d'un gouffre… Et ça, c'est le début de la guérison.

Tracey resta pensive quelques secondes, comme pour s'imprégner pleinement des paroles du jeune homme. Puis elle déclara, alors qu'un sourire fleurissait sur ses lèvres :

\- Tu as raison. Tu as parfaitement raison. Je suis plus forte que tout ça. J'aimerais juste avoir le sentiment que… que Théodore me soutient vraiment. Pas qu'il cherche à m'enfoncer.

\- Bien sûr qu'il te soutient : c'est ton meilleur ami ! protesta Harry. Il a été maladroit… Mais je suis sûr qu'il le regrette à présent.

Tracey esquissa de nouveau un sourire, et se décida finalement à avaler une gorgée de son cocktail. Harry se sentit bêtement gratifié. Il n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point il était agréable d'être utile à quelqu'un.

\- On trinque ? demanda t-il en levant son verre. A la tranquillité retrouvée !

Tracey lâcha un petit rire joyeux.

\- A la tranquillité retrouvée, répéta t-elle avec un air complice alors que leurs verres tintaient l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

Drago connaît Pansy par coeur. Ils se fréquentent depuis si longtemps que les paroles sont devenues inutiles et superflues entre eux.

Il peut la comprendre juste en l'observant. Ses gestes et ses attitudes lui parlent souvent plus que mille mots. Il sait quand elle est heureuse, agacée, excitée, fachée, charmée, triste, ou même angoissée. Il sait quand il faut lui parler ou quand il faut juste être là pour l'écouter. Il sait quand elle en a marre de son boulot, quand elle s'est achetée une nouvelle paire de chaussures, quand elle a envie de sortir en boîte ou quand elle veut simplement aller au restaurant au coin de la rue…

C'est cette connaissance intime de son amie qui lui permettait à présent d'affirmer qu'elle s'était lassée de Benjamin.

« Je vais y aller, ma chérie, souffla le jeune français avec tendresse.

Il embrassa Pansy une dernière fois sans remarquer sa grimace de dégoût.

Je lui donne douze heures, songea l'héritier Malefoy avec fatalité. Dommage, pour une fois qu'elle en avait trouvé un qui n'était pas un salaud…

Il savait cependant qu'il était inutile de s'interposer. Il risquait simplement d'empirer la situation. Quand Pansy avait quelque chose dans la tête, elle ne l'avait pas ailleurs. Aussi attendit-il avec résignation le moment où Benjamin aurait disparu et…

\- Oh. My. God ! s'exclama immédiatement Pansy en levant les bras au ciel. Je n'en peux plus ! Ce type me tape sur le système ! T'as vu ça ? Il ne voulait pas me lâcher… S'il y a bien une chose que je déteste ce sont les types collants comme lui !

Drago hocha la tête distraitement, alors que Pansy commençait à énumérer la liste des défauts du français. Et c'est parti pour un de ses interminables monologues… songea t-il. J'en ai pour au moins vingt minutes. Il reconcentra son attention sur son exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier de la veille. Il voulait terminer son article sur les dragons sauvages qui s'étaient échappés d'un centre de dressage en Roumanie. Cependant, il fut brusquement ramené à la réalité lorsque Pansy s'exclama :

\- … un peu comme quand tu as embrassé Potter hier soir !

Redressant la tête si brutalement qu'il manqua de faire craquer ses cervicales, il s'écria :

\- Hein ? De quoi tu parles ? Comment tu es au courant ?

Pansy croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, fière de son effet.

\- J'ai mes sources.

\- Blaise et toi aviez disparu, répliqua Drago.

\- J'ai mes sources, je te dis ! triompha t-elle. Tracey m'a envoyé un message hier soir. Elle et Théodore t'ont vu…

\- Mince, je les avais oublié eux…

\- D'ailleurs, en parlant de Tracey et Théodore, il faudrait qu'on se fasse un truc avec eux. Quand Blaise sera parti faire autre chose, bien entendu. Même s'il sait que nous sommes toujours amis avec eux, je ne veux surtout pas retourner le couteau dans la plaie...

Voyant là l'opportunité de changer de sujet de conversation, Drago acquiesça.

\- Oui, c'est une bonne idée ! Et tu as raison pour Blaise. On pourra toujours profiter d'une de ses sorties avec Alfonso…

A sa grande surprise, Pansy fit la moue à l'évocation du jeune italien. Puis elle déclara dédaigneusement :

\- Ah oui, je l'avais oublié lui…

Elle paraissait contrariée. Drago fronça les sourcils, confus :

\- Attends, je ne comprends pas. C'est quoi le problème avec Alfonso ? Il est très gentil, et il fait du bien à Blaise. Avec Théodore dans les parages, c'était la meilleure chose qui pouvait lui arriver !

Son amie leva les yeux au ciel, comme si la réponse était évidente :

\- Mais enfin, il est ami avec Benji !

\- Et alors ? rétorqua Drago, qui ne comprenait toujours pas où elle voulait en venir.

\- Et alors… répéta Pansy comme si elle s'adressait à un enfant particulièrement idiot. Si je romps avec Benji, on sera obligé de fréquenter son groupe d'amis à cause de Blaise. Parce qu'il sort avec Alfonso.

Drago écarquilla les yeux.

\- Parfois, Pansy, tu me stupéfies par ton égocentrisme, murmura t-il, éberlué.

Mais la remarque parut glisser sur la jeune femme.

\- Bref, il faudra lui dire de fréquenter uniquement Alfonso tout seul, poursuivit-elle comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Surtout que je n'aime pas trop Charlotte, je la trouve ennuyeuse. La seule qui va me manquer c'est Roxane. Elle est vraiment sympa, cette fille... (Puis, soudain, semblant se rappeler de quelque chose.) Mais attends… Comme tu as détourné la conversation ! On parlait de Potter et toi au départ, non ?

 _Eh merde_ … songea Drago.

\- Pour être plus exact, tu as détourné la conversation toute seule, je n'ai rien eu à faire, releva t-il.

Mais Pansy ignora de nouveau sa remarque.

\- Alors… roucoula t-elle, s'installant à côté de lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre Potter et toi ? Entre nous, j'ai toujours su qu'il y avait plus qu'une simple rivalité entre vous… Cette haine qui crépitait tout autour de vous, ce ne pouvait être qu'une tension sexuelle mal contenue…

\- Quoi ? glapit Drago. De quoi tu parles ? Il n'y a rien entre Potter et moi ! Et il n'y a jamais rien eu d'ailleurs… Je vais te dire ce qu'il s'est passé : Potter était complètement bourré, il est venu vers moi et m'a embrassé par surprise. C'est tout.

\- Mouais, souffla Pansy, peu convaincue. Visiblement, tu ne t'es pas débattu.

\- Au départ, j'étais trop surpris, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait. Mais je l'ai repoussé quelques secondes plus tard en lui disant de retourner voir sa Weasley… De toute façon, je parie qu'il ne s'en souvient même pas, il était tellement torché… Il se rendait à peine compte que c'était moi.

\- Tu crois ça ? Il ne t'a pas appelé Malefoy ?

\- Si, mais… protesta faiblement Drago.

\- Alors il savait parfaitement à qui il avait affaire. Moi je dis qu'il y a anguille sous roche ! Tu ne laisses pas le petit Potter indifférent ! s'exclama Pansy en tapant dans ses mains d'excitation.

\- Mais non, n'importe quoi… Il n'est même pas gay, en plus ! Je te rappelle qu'il vient de se séparer de Ginny Weasley...

\- Peut-être parce qu'il a découvert qu'il préférait les hommes ? suggéra Pansy, bien décidée à avoir réponse à tout.

\- Ou peut-être tout simplement parce qu'il était trop bourré, comme je me tue à te dire depuis tout à l'heure ! s'énerva soudain Drago, faisant sursauter Pansy de surprise.

Puis, sans ajouter un mot, il se leva et rejoignit le bungalow, coupant court à la protestation qui germait sur les lèvres de son amie. Il y avait vraiment des jours où il avait le sentiment _qu'elle_ , en revanche, ne le comprenait pas.

* * *

Blaise éclata de rire lorsque le jet ski d'Alfonso fut projeté par une vague. Le jeune italien se retrouva déséquilibré et vacilla avant de tomber à l'eau, pendant que son jet ski s'éloignait en solitaire. Blaise entendit vaguement le moniteur lui crier une instruction qu'il ne comprit pas. Haussant les épaules, il sortit sa baguette magique et jeta un sort pour faire revenir le jet ski d'Alfonso vers eux. Puis il démarra son véhicule pour rejoindre et porter secours à l'italien.

Ce dernier sortait avec peine la tête de l'eau. Rouge et essoufflé, il nagea jusqu'à Blaise, un grand sourire collé sur les lèvres.

« Hahaha ! Tu as vu ça ! s'exclama t-il en riant.

\- On aurait dit un hippogriffe qui essayait de se débarrasser de toi, répondit Blaise.

Ils eurent un nouveau fou rire lorsque Blaise l'aida à monter sur son jet ski et qu'il manqua de glisser, les entraînant tous les deux à l'eau.

Finalement, ils décidèrent de rester tous les deux sur le jet ski de Blaise pour le retour et envoyèrent d'un coup de baguette celui d'Alfonso rejoindre la plage.

Blaise reprit sa place et Alfonso s'installa derrière lui. Il passa ses mains autour du torse du métis, se collant à lui. Blaise frissonna lorsqu'il sentit le souffle du jeune italien dans son cou, mais il ne sut déterminer si ce frisson trahissait du désir. Il envoya un sourire radieux à son nouveau copain avant de démarrer le jet ski en trombe.

Il se laissa aller à la sensation grisante que lui procuraient la vitesse du jet ski, le souffle du vent sur sa peau et les bras d'Alfonso autour de lui. Pendant un instant, il eut l'impression que tous ses soucis s'envolaient. Son boulot ennuyeux à mourir, sa mère qui lui rappelait tous les jours qu'il était un raté, ses amis qui ne le comprenaient pas et surtout… Théodore. Théodore qui était à quelques bungalow de lui, Théodore qui lui avait promis de lui faire la misère, Théodore qui était toujours aussi arrogant, insupportable et pourtant incroyablement bandant… Il eut de nouveau un frisson, et cette fois-ci il était certain que c'était du désir. Des images peu catholiques de Théodore et lui commencèrent à défiler dans sa tête. Il se sentit soudain très à l'étroit dans son maillot de bain, et il espéra qu'Alfonso n'avait pas remarqué sa gêne.

Il se maudit intérieurement : pourquoi fallait-il qu'il pense à son ex dans un moment pareil ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à profiter du moment présent, avec le charmant italien qui l'accompagnait ?

Avec un soupir, il prit la direction de la plage. L'harmonie du moment était brisée, et il n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête : rentrer.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur la plage, il constata avec surprise que le moniteur était furieux. Il gesticulait dans tous les sens en postillonnant sur les vacanciers autour de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ? s'énerva t-il. Pas aller trop vite, pas monter à deux sur le jet ski, et surtout, pas de jet ski télécommandé par la magie ! Non seulement c'est dangereux, mais en plus les objets électroniques réagissent très mal avec la magie !

En temps normal, Blaise se serait senti coupable. Il n'aimait pas spécialement braver l'interdit, ni passer pour un sale type. Mais cette fois-ci, il décida qu'il s'en foutait. Haussant les épaules, il s'excusa mollement avant de rentrer le jet ski dans le local.

\- On s'est bien amusés, non ? lui fit Alfonso une fois qu'ils étaient hors du champs de vision du moniteur.

\- Ouais, répondit Blaise sans enthousiasme.

Il voulait s'en aller. Laisser Alfonso là et rentrer au bungalow pour être seul. Mais le jeune italien ne semblait pas être de cet avis.

Il posa sa main sur le bras de Blaise.

\- Tu veux qu'on aille chez moi ?

Blaise ravala le "non" qui lui brûlait les lèvres, et se retourna vers Alfonso. Sous la lumière tamisée du local, les traits de son visages paraissaient plus marqués, plus masculins. Blaise ferma les yeux un instant. Il fallait qu'il remette de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Qu'est-ce qui le retenait d'aller chez Alfonso, après tout ? Rien. A part peut-être ce pincement au coeur quand il pensait à Théodore.

Mais Théodore et lui, c'était terminé, raisonna t-il. L'héritier Nott le détestait, il en avait eu la preuve ce matin. Il ne le voyait plus que comme une nuisance, quelque chose qui l'irritait et le dérangeait.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et rouvrit les yeux. Ils croisèrent ceux d'Alfonso, noirs comme de l'encre. Il voulu soudain se perdre dans leur abîme, être aspiré dans un gouffre sans fond.

\- D'accord… murmura t-il alors dans un souffle, avant ses lèvres ne soient capturées par celles de l'italien.

C'était décidé. Ce soir, il lâchait prise. Ce soir, il oubliait Théodore.

* * *

Hermione se tenait au milieu des vestiges d'une ancienne civilisation magique, son corps serré tout contre celui de Ron. Elle poussa un soupir de contentement. Le moment était parfait. Le Soleil tombait sur la mer et l'inondait de ses reflets orangés. Au loin, on apercevait des barques de pêcheurs moldus qui revenaient vers la plage. Elle repoussa une mèche rebelle qui tombait sur le visage de son petit ami, et lui caressa amoureusement la joue.

« Hermione… souffla t-il, d'une voix tremblante.

Elle posa doucement un doigt sur sa bouche, pour lui intimer le silence. Elle voulait savourer le bruit délicat du vent dans les arbres et de la respiration de Ron tout contre son oreille.

Mais le jeune homme paraissait en avoir décidé autrement.

\- Hermione, je dois te dire… te demander quelque chose, lâcha t-il finalement.

Il planta ses yeux bleus directement dans les siens, de cette manière qui la faisait toujours fondre. Elle hocha la tête, pour l'enjoindre de poursuivre.

\- Hermione, je t'aime, lâcha t-il après avoir pris une profonde inspiration. Tu es la personne la plus formidable que je connaisse et… Je voudrais t'avoir à mes côtés pour la fin de mes jours.

La jeune femme retient son souffle.

\- Hermione, est-ce que… est-ce que… coassa Ron, la gorge nouée par l'émotion.

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes pour prendre de nouveau une inspiration. Puis, sortant de sa poche un écrin, il murmura :

\- Est-ce que tu voudrais m'épouser ?


	8. Chapitre 8 - On va se marier !

**Note :** Bienvenue à tous ceux qui nous rejoint au chapitre précédent, et merci aux gentilles reviews que j'ai reçu de la part de X Barma, brigitte26, Laelya, Kelewan et un Guest !

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 :** On va se marier !

Théodore prit une profonde inspiration avant de toquer timidement à la porte du bungalow qu'il occupait avec Tracey. _Techniquement_ il n'avait pas besoin de frapper mais avec la dispute qu'ils avaient eu le matin même, il préférait prendre ses précautions. Il ne fallait jamais s'imposer à une personne qui vous en voulait. Si Tracey voulait être tranquille un peu plus longtemps, il irait dîner au restaurant du centre d'activités. De toute façon, les dorades grillées lui faisaient de l'oeil depuis le début de la semaine.

Il tenta de se réconforter avec cette idée, mais en vain. La dispute avec Tracey l'avait profondément affecté. La jeune sorcière et lui étaient amis depuis le premier soir de la première année de Poudlard. Ils s'étaient retrouvés à côté lors du dîner de Répartition, après avoir été envoyés à Serpentard par le Choixpeau. Mis à part cette maison commune, rien ne les prédisposait pourtant à se rapprocher : il était un sang-pur, fils d'un éminent homme politique sorcier, elle était une sang-de-bourbe sans histoire. Il était l'archétype du Serpentard, elle semblait taillée pour Serdaigle. Il était silencieux, elle était bavarde. Il était souvent mélancolique et elle avait toujours le sourire. Et pourtant, de ces oppositions était née une véritable amitié, quelque chose de fort. Ils avaient tant partagé : ses premiers pas dans le monde magique pour elle, la découverte de son homosexualité pour lui… Elle était la seule personne sur cette terre, (avec Blaise, même s'il n'aimait pas l'admettre), qui avait réellement de l'importance.

C'est pour cette raison qu'il espérait sincèrement qu'il ne venait pas de foutre en l'air plus de dix ans d'amitié pour une stupide histoire de mecs. Il toqua de nouveau, priant pour que Tracey n'ait pas décidé de l'ignorer. Il la connaissait par coeur, elle pouvait être très rancunière. Heureusement pour lui, la porte s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard sur une Tracey qui avait presque l'air heureuse de le voir.

Elle s'adossa contre l'embrasure de la porte et croisa les bras, un petit sourire espiègle sur les lèvres. Théodore savait ce que cet air triomphant signifiait. Elle savait parfaitement pourquoi il était là. Elle savait qu'il était penaud et déconfit, et elle voulait qu'il l'admette. Elle voulait l'entendre s'excuser, la supplier de revenir.

 _Qu'on ne vienne pas me dire que cette fille n'a rien à faire à Serpentard…_ songea le jeune sorcier. _Elle est aussi fourbe qu'un Malefoy ou une Parkinson !_

Ravalant sa salive, il annonça de but en blanc :

« Tracey… Je suis profondément désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû plaisanter sur un sujet encore sensible pour toi… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je suis un imbécile fini... Tu sais bien que je tiens à toi, et que je te soutiens dans tout ce que tu décides, y compris draguer un maître-nageur sexy.

Puis, voyant le sourire de son amie s'agrandir, il ajouta :

\- Et bien entendu, tu es la meilleure. Tu fais les meilleurs pancakes à la citrouille et tu me bats toujours à la bataille explosive. Voilà, t'es contente ?

\- Et n'oublions pas que je peux boire plus de bièraubeurres que toi ! se moqua gentiment la jeune femme.

Théodore poussa un soupir de soulagement. Si Tracey pouvait blaguer avec lui, c'est qu'elle lui avait déjà pardonné.

\- N'exagérons pas non plus. J'étais fatigué ce jour-là… protesta t-il faiblement alors que son amie se jetait dans ses bras.

\- Théodore Nott, espèce d'imbécile… soupira t-elle.

Il lui retourna son étreinte avec force.

\- Je sais, je sais…

\- Idiot, immature, irresponsable…

\- Mais ton meilleur ami tout de même ? demanda Théodore avec une tête de chien battu.

Tracey hocha la tête, avant de lui planter un baiser sur le bout du nez.

\- Mais mon meilleur ami tout de même, confirma t-elle.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, avant que Théodore ne se dégage finalement de l'étreinte de Tracey en s'exclamant :

\- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais après mes admirateurs vont croire que je suis devenu hétéro !

\- J'avoue, ça craint. Tu as _tellement_ d'admirateurs en plus… railla la jeune femme.

\- Raaah, tais-toi, tu vas me porter malheur !

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

\- En parlant d'admirateurs… enchaîna Tracey une fois qu'il eurent repris leur souffle. Ou plutôt admiratrices... Je me suis décidée. Je vais tenter ma chance avec Dean Thomas ! Enfin, si ça ne te dérange pas. Je me suis souvenue tout à l'heure qu'il avait été ton premier coup de coeur d'ado…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne me pose aucun problème… la rassura Théodore d'une voix douce.

Il se surprit à être sincère. Sa crise de jalousie du matin lui parut soudain complètement ridicule. Au fond, il se fichait pas mal de Dean Thomas. Il existait des hommes bien plus intéressants sur cette terre, des hommes comme…

… _comme Blaise Zabini, par exemple ?_ se moqua une petite voix dans sa tête.

Il repoussa cette pensée avec violence. _Arrête de penser à lui tout le temps_ , se morigéna t-il mentalement. _Il te déteste à présent. Tu lui as déclaré la guerre ce matin, tu te rappelles ?_

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'inquiéta Tracey. Tu as l'air songeur…

\- Non, rien… soupira Théodore. Je… je suis content qu'on se soit reconcillés, c'est tout !

Il força une intonation joyeuse sur la dernière phrase, mais Tracey n'était pas dupe.

\- Je te connais pas coeur… Je sais quand tu mens, Théodore Nott ! C'est à propos de Blaise, pas vrai ?

\- Blaise ? Non, n'importe quoi ! Je ne lui parle pas de toute façon !

Tracey poussa un long soupir.

\- Théodore… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Devant le regard inquisiteur de sa meilleure amie, le jeune sorcier finit par céder et lui raconta en détails sa confrontation avec Blaise le matin même : les regards furieux que son ex lui avait lancé, puis les menaces qu'il avait lui-même proféré pour se défendre. A la fin du récit, la jeune femme était encore plus furieuse contre Blaise que lui.

\- Et il se croit malin ? bouillonna t-elle. Tu as eu raison de le confronter ! S'il veut la guerre, il va l'avoir. Et tu peux compter sur moi pour t'aider ! On commence par quoi ?

Théodore esquissa un sourire diabolique.

\- Que personne ne vienne plus jamais me dire que tu n'es pas une vraie Serpentard, ma chère Tracey… Pour tout te dire, j'ai une idée qui a de quoi sérieusement l'ennuyer…

* * *

Harry leva la tête de l'oreiller lorsqu'il entendit son portable vibrer sur la table de nuit. Jetant un coup d'oeil rapide à l'écran, il constata que c'était un message d'Hermione.

 _19:07 Harry, ça te dit de dîner avec nous au restaurant du centre d'activité ce soir ?_

Il poussa un soupir. Il n'était vraiment pas certain d'avoir envie de sortir ce soir avec ses amis. Il se sentait plutôt d'humeur à rester au bungalow pour mater n'importe quelle série stupide à la télé.

Il allait pour se recoucher lorsque son portable vibra de nouveau.

 _19:08 Vers 20 h ?_

On ne laissait pas Hermione Granger sans réponse, surtout quand elle vous proposait un horaire. Il le savait d'expérience.

Avec un soupir de résignation, il déverrouilla son téléphone et envoya un rapide "Ok", avant de replonger la tête dans l'oreiller. Il ignorait pourquoi il était aussi épuisé. Après avoir dit au revoir à Tracey, il était directement retourné à son bungalow et avait passé la fin de l'après-midi à comater. Même la perspective d'aller dîner avec ses meilleurs amis ne l'enthousiasmait pas particulièrement.

A vrai dire, rien de l'enthousiasmait vraiment. Il se sentait comme vide. Comme s'il n'avait plus aucune émotion, à part cette mélancolie qui l'envahissait de minute en minute.

 _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?_ songea t-il avait angoisse. _Pourquoi je ne vais pas bien ? Je suis pourtant en vacances avec mes meilleurs amis, qu'est-ce qui pourrait ne pas aller ?_

L'image d'un jeune homme blond, aux yeux gris couleur orage, s'imposa alors à lui, mais il la repoussa violemment.

 _N'importe quoi ! Malefoy n'a rien à voir avec tout ça !_

Il ferma les yeux, résolu à s'endormir, mais le visage du blond ne cessait d'apparaître dans son esprit, encore et encore. Au bout d'un moment, lassé de se retourner en tous sens, il se décida à se lever.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se passer un grand coup d'eau sur le visage. Son regard croisa celui de son reflet dans le miroir. Il faisait peine à voir. Il avait d'énormes cernes violacées sous les yeux, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis trois jours, et ses cheveux étaient encore plus ébouriffés que d'ordinaire.

Il décida de sortir prendre l'air, pour évacuer un peu de sa frustration. Mais alors qu'il enfilait ses chaussures, la porte du bungalow s'ouvrit, dévoilant Ron et Hermione qui rentraient de leur virée de la journée. Ils arboraient tous deux des airs radieux. Leur escapade en amoureux leur avait visiblement fait le plus grand bien.

« Harry ! s'exclama Hermione en lui sautant dans les bras. Tu vas bien ?

\- Euh… Oui, oui… Très bien, murmura t-il, pris au dépourvu par tant d'enthousiasme.

Comment ses deux-là pouvaient être de bonne humeur après une visite barbante d'anciens vestiges magiques le dépassait... Ce devait être ça, _la force de l'amour_ dont on parlait dans les romans.

\- Où est-ce que tu étais passé hier soir ? enchaîna Ron en lui donnant une grande claque dans le dos, avant d'ajouter avec un air complice. Tu t'es trouvé une jeune fille sympathique ?

\- Ron ! le gronda immédiatement Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

\- On peut dire ça… répondit Harry, feignant d'être gêné par la question.

\- Hahaha, j'en étais sûre ! triompha Ron. Tu vois, Hermione, je te l'avais bien dit !

Quand on y pense bien, je ne suis pas si loin de la vérité, se raisonna Harry. A la différence que c'était une jeune homme, et pas une jeune fille…

… _Et que tu croyais que c'était Malefoy._

 _..._

 _Bon, d'accord, ça craint._

Hermione croisa les bras et lui demanda, le plus sérieusement du monde :

\- Tu t'es protégé, au moins ?

\- Hermione ! s'écrièrent les deux sorciers en choeur.

\- Oh ! Je vérifie, c'est tout ! On ne sait jamais avec vous, les garçons !

Avec un soupir, Hermione posa son sac à main sur le canapé tout en continuant son monologue sur les hommes et leur sens des responsabilités. Ce fut à cet instant qu'Harry remarqua qu'elle portait un imposant solitaire à l'annuaire gauche. Il fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas le genre d'Hermione de porter des bijoux, surtout des bagues avec un énorme diamant au centre. Pas du tout son genre, même...

Il fut soudain pris d'un énorme doute.

\- Euh… Hermione ? bredouilla t-il, sentant des sueurs froides l'envahir.

\- Oui ?

\- C… C'est… C'est quoi ça ?

Il désigna la bague d'un doigt tremblant.

\- Vous… Vous…

Il n'arrivait pas à exprimer ses pensées de manière cohérentes. C'était tout simplement impossible, inconcevable…

Les sourires de Ron et Hermione s'agrandissait que secondes en secondes, confirmant ses doutes.

\- On va se marier ! lâcha finalement Ron, ne tenant plus.

\- Ron m'a demandé en fiançailles cette après-midi, ajouta Hermione avec un sourire radieux. Et j'ai bien entendu accepté ! N'est-ce pas merveilleux ?

Harry cligna des yeux. Il avait donc vu juste…

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour digérer complètement l'information. Ron et Hermione, ses deux meilleurs amis… allaient se marier !

Il lâcha alors la seule chose intelligible qui lui venait à l'esprit :

 _\- C'est une blague ?_

* * *

« Toi, tu as la tête d'un mec qui a passé une bonne après-midi, commenta Drago alors que Blaise s'affalait sur le transat à ses côtés.

Un léger sourire aux lèvres, Blaise se contenta d'hocher la tête. Il observa un instant la piscine, où le cours d'aquagym du soir se déroulait, sous le coucher du soleil. Dean Thomas se trémoussait devant une horde de groupies qui tentaient de suivre ses mouvements. Pansy était au premier rang, arborant un magnifique sourire carnassier.

\- J'étais avec Alfonso, confia Blaise à son meilleur ami avec un sourire entendu.

Le blond lâcha un "Nice !" de circonstance qui fit rougir Blaise de fierté.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait Pansy, là ? interrogea le métis. On dirait qu'elle va sauter sur Thomas.

\- Elle a décidé de partir à la chasse au moniteur d'aquagym. Rien de bien intéressant… expliqua Drago, blasé.

\- Mais… Elle n'est pas censée être avec le français, Benjamin ? fit Blaise, incrédule.

\- Disons que ça sera bientôt de l'histoire ancienne… D'ailleurs, à ce sujet, elle est contrariée par ta relation avec Alfonso…

Blaise écarquilla les yeux.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

\- Quelque chose comme quoi elle sera obligée de fréquenter Ben à cause de ta relation avec Alfonso… répondit évasivement l'héritier Malefoy. Pour être honnête, je n'ai pas tout écouté.

\- Cette fille est tarée… soupira Blaise.

\- Je confirme. Et ce n'est pas sa pire sottise de la journée ! Tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'elle m'a dit tout à l'heure…

\- J'ai du mal à voir comment elle aurait pu dire quelque chose d'encore plus stupide…

\- Écoute ça. Selon elle, il y aurait une énorme "tension sexuelle" (Drago mima les guillemets avec un petit rire railleur) entre Potter et moi… Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre !

Drago lâcha un gloussement méprisant, comme s'il venait de raconter la blague de l'année. Il s'interrompit cependant lorsqu'il réalisa que Blaise ne riait pas. Le métis le fixait d'un air mortellement sérieux, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

\- Blaise ? lâcha Drago avec un petit rire étranglé.

\- Tu veux dire que… prononça finalement l'héritier Zabini. Que tu es à ce point dans le déni ? Je pensais que tu te l'étais au moins admis à toi même, surtout après votre baiser d'hier soir…

\- Hein ? Comment est-ce que tu es au courant ? paniqua Drago. Tu n'étais même pas là.

\- Les informations circulent vite… Surtout quand Pansy Parkinson est sur le coup ! répliqua Blaise.

\- Oh non, me dis pas que tout le centre de vacances est au courant… gémit le blond.

\- Pire que ça, s'amusa Blaise. Demain matin, vous êtes en une de _Sorcière Hebdo_. Je vois déjà le titre : _Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy, l'amour malgré les obs..._

Devant l'air horrifié de Drago, il se ravisa cependant d'aller plus loin dans sa blague.

\- Quelle idée, en même temps, d'aller vous galocher devant Théodore et Tracey… Ces deux-là sont pires que des commères ! Ils vivent pour le ragot ! … D'ailleurs, ce ne sont pas eux dans la piscine ? Ils font quoi là ? Je rêve ou Théodore est encore en train de mater Dean Thomas ?

* * *

« C'est officiel, je te déteste ! s'écria Théodore alors qu'une mamie lui envoyait par inadvertance de l'eau dans la figure.

Tracey lâcha un gloussement moqueur.

\- Tu as promis, pour t'excuser, de m'accompagner à ce cours d'aquagym ! Ne reviens pas sur ta décision, s'il-te-plait, je risquerais de le prendre très mal !

\- Quand je pense qu'on pourrait être tranquillement en train de déguster des dorades au restaurant… gémit-il.

\- Rooh, arrête de faire ton précieux Théodore.

\- En attendant, il te regarde pas beaucoup, le Dean Thomas… Il a l'air plutôt concentré à regarder…

Théodore s'interrompit brusquement. Il avait bien failli commettre un nouvel impair. Malheureusement pour lui, Tracey suivait déjà le regard de Dean Thomas, regard qui pointait droit vers la poitrine généreuse de…

\- … Pansy Parkinson… fulmina t-elle. Comment ose t-elle cette… cette…

Théodore aurait pu jurer que de la fumée sortait de ses oreilles.

\- Doucement, dois-je te rappeler que vous êtes amies… ? tempéra le jeune sorcier.

\- Quand il s'agit de mecs, Pansy Parkinson n'est l'amie de personne, crois-moi ! s'écria Tracey en se retournant vers lui, des éclairs dans les yeux.

 _Ouah, j'aimerais pas être Pansy…_ songea Théodore avec effroi.

\- Et je, Tracey Davis, ne me laisserai pas faire ! termina t-elle en tapant résolument du poing sur l'eau, éclaboussant une nouvelle fois Théodore.

* * *

 _A suivre, dans Bewitching Holidays…*_ musique dramatique* Nos héros s'apprêtent à vivre leur deuxième soirée des vacances… Que va t-il se passer ? Drago et Harry vont-ils s'embrasser de nouveau ? Théodore va t-il mettre à exécution son plan diabolique ? Tracey et Pansy vont-elles se battre à mort pour les beaux yeux de Dean Thomas ? Blaise et Alfonso sont-ils partis pour vivre une belle histoire d'amour ? (Indice : la réponse à une des ces questions est non !)


	9. Chapitre 9- Sous le soleil des tropiques

**Note :** Tout d'abord : Joyeux Noël !

Merci à tous ceux qui ont mis en favoris, follows et commenté ! Bienvenue à tous les nouveaux lecteurs... Et bien sûr un grand merci aux revieweurs : brigitte26, X barma, Kelewan, Laelya, caprice7 et lololitaoe !

Je sais que j'ai été absente un moment, pour des raisons qui dépassent ma volonté (certaines bonnes, d'autres moins bonnes…). J'ai des périodes plus chargées que d'autres et cela influence forcément mes temps dédiés à l'écriture. Je ne peux pas donner la priorité aux fics face à mon travail ou à mes proches.

 **Cette histoire n'est donc bien évidemment pas abandonnée mais la publication sera plus lente à partir de maintenant.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 :** Sous le soleil des tropiques

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil anxieux à son meilleur ami, qui dégustait son hamburger avec une joie non dissimulée. Il fronça les sourcils.

Au fil des années, Ron Weasley était toujours resté fidèle à lui-même. C'était toujours le même rouquin affable et parfois un peu gauche, celui avec qui il avait fait les quatre cents coups à Poudlard et à l'école des Aurors. Et Hermione, assise à ses côtés, le visage illuminé par un immense sourire, était toujours la même infatigable intellectuelle engagée qu'il aimait aussi profondément qu'une sœur.

Ils étaient toujours les mêmes, et pourtant, quelque chose avait changé. Quelque chose qui perturbait profondément Harry, le laissant malheureux, perdu et mélancolique.

Une part de lui savait d'où venait cette souffrance : il n'arrivait pas à accepter le changement. Il voulait que tout reste comme avant, que jamais rien n'évolue.

Mais pourtant la vérité était là, devant lui. Désormais, ils n'étaient plus vraiment le Trio d'Or, ce groupe de trois amis inséparables qui faisaient tout ensemble. Désormais, il y avait Ron et Hermione d'un côté, et lui de l'autre.

Il y avait un fossé infranchissable entre eux, qui s'était creusé au fur et à mesure des années. Tout ce temps, il n'avait cessé de l'ignorer, de repousser l'évidence : quand Ron et Hermione s'étaient mis en couple, quand ils avaient emménagé ensemble, quand ils étaient partis en Espagne sans lui… Mais aujourd'hui, ce gouffre le rattrapait. Il ne pouvait plus l'ignorer. Ron et Hermione allaient se marier. Ils allaient fonder une famille, vivre toute une vie sans lui…

Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre. Il avait les meilleurs amis du monde : ils étaient toujours là pour lui lorsqu'il en avait besoin, ils étaient prêts à tout pour lui… Et il leur en était infiniment reconnaissant.

Cependant, la triste vérité, c'était qu'il était à présent seul, terriblement seul…

Ron et Hermione avançaient dans leurs vies pendant qu'il faisait du sur-place. Pendant qu'il espérait bêtement qu'ils resteraient bloqués au stade de Trio d'Or pour l'éternité.

 _Mais cette erreur est de mon fait, pas de la leur_ , se raisonna t-il. _C'est moi qui ait foutu ma vie en l'air en larguant Ginny. Ils n'ont pas à en payer les pots cassés… Alors maintenant, je vais faire bonne figure. Pour eux._

Il se décida finalement à prendre la parole :

« Je suis désolé pour ma réaction de toute à l'heure. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je… Je ne m'y attendais pas, je crois. Vous m'avez pris de court.

Hermione esquissa un sourire avant de poser sa main sur la sienne :

\- Harry, c'est normal. On ne t'en veut pas. A vrai dire, je ne m'y attendais pas non plus. Je savais que Ron me demanderait en mariage un jour… Mais je ne pensais pas aussi tôt ! Pas que je m'en plaigne, cependant, ajouta t-elle finalement avec un regard énamouré dans la direction de son fiancé.

Ron haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas, je me disais que c'était le bon moment. Mais Hermione a raison, Harry. On ne t'en veux pas. Je pense que j'aurais eu la même réaction si Ginny et toi nous aviez annoncé…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase car il fut interrompu par un violent coup de coude de sa fiancée. Harry se retint de rire. Ses amis faisaient encore attention au sujet Ginny, sans savoir qu'il était depuis longtemps passé à autre chose.

 _Mais il ne vaut mieux pas qu'il sachent pour quelle raison…_ songea t-il, se sentant soudain un peu honteux. _Heureusement qu'ils ne m'ont pas vu emballer Malefoy l'autre jour !_

\- C'est pas grave… marmonna t-il pour qu'Hermione cesse de fusiller Ron du regard. Je suis content pour vous. Sincèrement. Vous allez vous marier, c'est génial !

De sa vie, Harry n'avait jamais eu autant l'impression d'avoir le coeur déchiré. Il y avait comme deux forces qui s'affrontaient en lui. D'un côté il ressentait une joie sincère pour ses amis. S'il y avait bien deux personnes sur cette terre qui méritaient un tel bonheur, c'était Ron et Hermione. Mais en même temps, la jalousie et la solitude qui lui dévoraient les entrailles comme un Feudeymon.

Et même les deux sourires radieux de Ron et Hermione, tout illuminés par leur bonheur, ne suffirent pas à l'emporter totalement dans la joie du moment.

* * *

Pansy Parkinson était une femme de principes. Ou tout du moins elle se plaisait à le croire.

L'un d'eux était de ne jamais, au grand jamais, mentir à quelqu'un au sujet de ses sentiments. Elle n'avait que trop vu les désastres que de tels agissements créaient autour d'elle.

C'est pourquoi elle était résolue à en finir définitivement avec son actuel petit ami, Benjamin.

Le jeune homme était tout simplement trop… Gentil, mignon et collant. Elle avait besoin d'un _vrai mec_ , qui la faisait rêver. Elle voulait un fier lion rugissant, et pas un petit chaton qui lui faisait les yeux doux.

Bref, elle avait besoin d'un Dean Thomas. Elle esquissa un sourire carnassier en songeant au jeune maître nageur aux abdos de rêve : elle comptait bien en faire son quatre heures d'ici la fin des vacances !

En attendant, elle avait une tâche difficile à accomplir : larguer Ben sans passer pour une fille sans coeur. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Blaise qui chantonnait tout en se préparant un guacamole et plissa les yeux.

« C'est Alfonso qui te rend si guilleret ? demanda t-elle sur un ton accusateur.

Blaise releva la tête du plan de travail, l'air agacé.

\- Peut-être. Et alors ? grogna t-il.

\- Et alors… Je vais rompre avec Ben ce soir, expliqua t-elle tout en admirant sa nouvelle manucure. C'est joli cette couleur corail, non ? ajouta t-elle en lui montrant sa main.

\- Et alors ? répéta le jeune homme, qui se fichait de la couleur de ongles de Pansy comme de sa dernière chemise.

\- Et alors, _Blaise chéri_ , nous allons devoir éviter leur groupe de français. Voilà ce qui va se passer.

\- Rectification, _Pansy d'amour,_ siffla Blaise. _Tu_ vas les éviter. Moi, je les aime bien et ce sont les amis de mon copain. Et Drago fera comme il veut.

Pansy affecta une moue vexée.

\- Blaise, entre amis, il faut se soutenir ! s'écria t-elle en le pointant du doigt comme pour l'accuser.

\- Je pourrais te retourner cette remarque, répliqua Blaise calmement. A aucun moment tu ne penses à Drago ou à moi dans cette histoire. Tout ce qui compte pour toi, c'est ton petit nombril.

Pansy serra les poings, furieuse.

\- Tu veux la guerre, _Zabini_ ? menaça t-elle en se levant de son fauteuil.

Elle vint se planter devant lui, gonflant sa cage thoracique pour paraître plus grande (ce qui était ridicule étant donné que Blaise mesurait plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt).

\- Ne me tente pas _Parkinson_ … gronda le jeune homme en collant son visage au sein.

Ils étaient à présent nez contre nez, avec chacun la main posée sur la poche, prêts à dégainer leur baguette.

\- _Toi_ ne me tente pas... siffla Pansy. Je te rappelle que tu t'es déjà mis _Théodore Nott_ à dos ce matin…

\- Et alors ?

La voix traînante de Drago, allongé sur le canapé du salon depuis le début de leur conversation, se fit alors entendre.

\- Ne t'as t-on jamais dit que les deux plus gros nuisibles de notre promotion à Poudlard étaient Pansy Parkinson et Théodore Nott ? A ta place, je ferais attention !

Blaise, habitué aux élans de dramatisme de Drago et Pansy, se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. Il y avait longtemps qu'il avait appris à ne pas écouter ce genre de menaces vides de sens.

Puis, sans un mot, il quitta la pièce sans plus un regard pour Pansy. Elle n'avait qu'à mûrir un peu, pour changer.

* * *

 _Début de la soirée_

Théodore jeta un coup d'oeil dubitatif à Tracey alors que celle-ci commençait à se déhancher sur la musique que diffusaient les enceintes du bar.

« J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas nous mettre de la bouse pareille toute la soirée, déclara t-il avec une grimace de dégoût.

Tracey leva les yeux au ciel, bien trop habituée au côté snob de son ami pour s'en formaliser.

\- Tu es trop exigeant. Leurs musiques sont parfaites pour ce genre de soirées !

\- Non, trop commerciales… C'est exactement le genre de musique que Blaise écoutait ! rétorqua t-il. Sans personnalité, sans travail musical…

\- Eh bien, tout le monde ne peux pas aimer pas ta techno bizarre ! se moqua Tracey. Il y a des gens avec des goûts plus…

\- Mauvais ?

\- J'aurais dit _conventionnels_. Je te signale que je fais partie de ces gens-là alors vas-y mollo s'il-te-plait.

Pour toute réponse, Théodore haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers le bar pour leur commander des boissons. Il détestait avoir ce genre de débats stériles avec Tracey.

\- Un spritz pour moi s'il-te-plait ! s'écria son amie en continuant de se trémousser sur la piste de danse.

\- "Tout le monde n'aime pas ta techno bizarre" pfff… râla Théodore en s'accoudant au bar. Pas de ma faute si les gens savent pas reconnaître de la musique de qualité… Deux spritz s'il-vous-plaît ! ajouta t-il à l'attention du barman, qui s'étonnait de voir un client parler tout seul si tôt dans la soirée.

Du coin de l'oeil, il aperçut le trio Serpentard qui entrait dans le bar, en compagnie d'une quatrième personne que Théodore ne connaissait pas. Pansy marchait en tête, l'air profondément agacée. Derrière elle, Drago scannait la salle des yeux, comme à la recherche de quelqu'un. Théodore suivit son regard, et ne fut que modérément étonné de voir que celui-ci s'attardait sur le trio d'Or. _Un petit faible pour Potter, mon cher Drago ?_ s'amusa le médicomage. Cependant il se renfrogna bien vite en réalisant que Blaise arrivait en tenant la main de l'inconnu.

 _Eh bien,_ songea t-il avec un reniflement méprisant. _Je vois que monsieur s'est rapidement remis de notre rupture !_

Furieux, il attrapa brusquement les verres que lui tendait le barman et rejoignit Tracey sur la piste de danse.

\- Toujours fâché avec la musique ? s'amusa t-elle en récupérant son cocktail.

\- Regarde qui vient d'entrer, grogna Théodore. Monsieur Zabini et sa nouvelle salope.

\- Oh, il n'a pas osé ! s'écria Tracey avec un grand geste de colère, manquant de renverser son verre sur un couple qui dansait à côté d'eux.

Apercevant Blaise et Alfonso qui s'avançaient vers le bar, elle serra les poings et se dirigea droit vers eux, prête à en découdre. Elle fut cependant stoppée dans son élan par son ami.

\- Attends, fit Théodore sur un ton calme qui tranchait étrangement avec sa colère quelques instants auparavant.

\- Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas aller le confronter ? s'étonna Tracey.

\- Si bien sûr… Mais j'ai une meilleure idée.

Le jeune homme prononça la dernière phrase avec un air vengeur qui donna quelques frissons à Tracey malgré elle. Elle connaissait ce sourire machiavélique. Il ne présageait rien de bon.

\- Théodore Nott, je sens que cette idée implique beaucoup de souffrance pour notre cher Blaise Zabini...

\- Tu devines bien, mon adorable Tracey Davis, répondit le jeune homme en lui attrapant la main pour l'amener à lui. Mais tu sais ce qu'on dit : la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Très froid. Et en attendant venu l'heure de ma vengeance, je veux danser avec toi !

* * *

« Harry, tu danses ? demanda Hermione en lui attrapant le bras. Ca fait longtemps que tu ne m'as pas fait tournoyer !

Le jeune homme se sentit fondre devant le sourire radieux de sa meilleure amie. Il se rappela avec nostalgie cet hiver, lors de la guerre, où il avait fait danser Hermione dans leur tente. Cette soirée resterait à jamais gravée dans sa mémoire comme l'un des moments les plus durs mais aussi les plus beaux de sa vie.

Hermione et lui n'évoquaient jamais ce souvenir, parce qu'il était fortement lié à la désertion de Ron. Mais il savait qu'il avait aussi marqué la jeune femme. Ce soir-là, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Harry se souvenait avoir pour la première fois senti quelque chose de fort, une connexion puissante, entre Hermione et lui, qui dépassait de loin une simple amitié. Il avait mis du temps à comprendre de quoi il s'agissait.

C'était la force de leur lien. Hermione était bien plus qu'une amie pour lui. Elle était sa famille.

 _Ils_ étaient sa famille, elle et Ron. Son frère et sa sœur, les deux personnes qui comptaient le plus à ses yeux.

Il attrapa donc la main d'Hermione avec plaisir et, sous le regard bienveillant de Ron, l'emmena danser sur la piste du bar. Ils tournoyaient depuis déjà quelques minutes en riant, se fichant du monde autour d'eux, jusqu'à ce que l'épaule d'Harry vienne cogner celle d'un autre danseur.

« Mince, je suis désol… commença t-il en se retournant, mais il se tut lorsque son regard croisa celui de l'autre danseur.

\- Bonjour Harry, l'accueillit-il avec son charmant accent français.

Harry reconnut immédiatement le jeune homme dans le lit duquel il s'était réveillé le matin même. Il tenta de garder bonne figure même s'il était déjà en train de paniquer intérieurement. _Bordel, si jamais il dit devant Hermione que j'ai couché avec lui…_

\- Ah… Bonsoir… Euuuuuh… commença Harry, ne sachant comment réagir.

\- Julien, compléta le français sans se départir de son sourire éclatant.

\- Euh, Hermione... C'est Julien.

\- J'ai cru comprendre, s'amusa la jeune femme. Enchantée, Julien. Au début j'ai cru que vous étiez… _Quelqu'un d'autre_. De dos on dirait Malefoy, tu ne trouves pas Harry ?

Harry était certain qu'à ce stade il était devenu rouge carmin.

\- Hahaha, tu rigoles ? Rien à voir ! rétorqua t-il un peu trop rapidement pour paraître naturel.

Hermione fronça les sourcils mais ne releva pas.

\- Et vous vous connaissez d'où ? interrogea t-elle, avec son air suspicieux qui ne présageait rien de bon.

\- Ah, bonne question ! enchaîna Harry, empêchant à Julien de répondre. Je l'ai croisé sur la plage… Cet après-midi ! Quand vous étiez aux ruines ! On est… très _potes_. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus viril. Hein Julien ?

Il ponctua son propos d'une énorme tape dans le dos de Julien, avant de lui jeter un regard implorant, le suppliant de ne rien dire au sujet de leur rencontre de la veille. Le français ne parut cependant pas surpris et entra immédiatement dans le jeu de l'ex-Gryffondor.

\- C'est ça. On a parlé de Quidditch et de jolies filles, fit-il avec un grand sourire à l'attention d'Hermione.

Harry souffla intérieurement.

\- Je vois, fit Hermione en se pinçant la lèvre. Bon, Harry, je te laisse avec ton pote alors.

Le jeune homme se contenta d'hocher la tête. Il savait qu'elle lui ferait un sermon par la suite, en lui expliquant qu'elle n'aimait pas que son meilleur ami traite les filles de cette façon ( _si seulement elle savait…_ ), mais au moins il était sauvé.

\- Merci, souffla t-il à Julien alors que ce dernier l'emmenait vers le bar.

Julien balaya son remerciement d'un geste de la main.

\- Bah, c'est normal. J'ai été à ta place. Je sais ce que c'est.

Il se passa négligemment une main dans ses cheveux blonds, les replaçant en arrière. Sous la lumière des spots, ils brillaient d'une lueur particulière. Deux mains albâtres se posèrent ensuite sur le zinc, blanc contre gris bleuté. Harry contempla un instant le contraste avec émerveillement. La peau du français ressemblait de manière saisissante à du marbre.

 _C'est vrai qu'il ressemble beaucoup à Malefoy,_ songea t-il, alors que ses yeux suivaient la courbure délicate du cou de Julien. _Il est beau._

Harry voulut repousser la petite voix dans sa tête, mais il est vrai que la comparaison était inévitable : même yeux gris (bleutés pour Julien, plus métalliques dans le cas de Malefoy), même peau parfaitement blanche, même cheveux blonds platine… Ils avaient l'air comme sortis du même moule. Si on les comparait objectivement, Harry était cependant obligé de reconnaître que Julien était plus beau. Il avait des traits absolument parfaits, et un corps sculpté comme celui d'une statue grecque.

\- Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? demanda le français de sa voix de velours.

Oui, Julien était un homme absolument magnifique. Le rêve de n'importe quel homme gay.

 _Et pourtant_ , songea Harry tout en se mordant la lèvre, _et pourtant…_

\- Un mojito, répondit mécaniquement l'ancien Gryffondor.

 _Malefoy était bien plus…_

 _Mystérieux. Insondable. Fascinant. Magnétique._

\- J'ai l'impression que tu te sens mieux par rapport à ce matin, remarqua le français avec un nouveau sourire charmeur.

 _Ses traits sont plus racés, plus puissants que ceux de Julien._

\- Ca va un peu mieux, en effet.

 _Est-ce que je suis vraiment en train de faire l'éloge de Malefoy, là ? Ca ne va plus du tout, mon pauvre Harry…_

\- Ah, tiens, mais qui voilà ? Vous allez bien ? s'exclama Julien en reconnaissant des gens derrière Harry. Tu les connais peut-être, ils étaient à Poudlard aussi !

Harry tourna la tête pour apercevoir le trio infernal des Serpentards qui se dirigeait droit sur eux. Il remarqua vaguement que Parkinson avait l'air agacée, et que Zabini tenait la main d'un type. Mais son attention fut surtout dirigée vers le troisième membre du trio.

Drago Malefoy, classe et aristocratique même en tenue de vacancier, salua Julien d'un hochement de tête, avant de s'installer élégamment à côté du français comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Zabini et son copain s'assirent à leur tour. Parkinson, elle, avait déjà disparue.

\- En effet, on se connait un peu, confirma Harry entre ses dents serrées.

Il commençait déjà à scanner la pièce, à la recherche de Ron et Hermione.

\- Ah, tant mieux ! s'enthousiasma Julien qui visiblement n'avait pas saisi le malaise entre les deux jeunes hommes.

\- Oh oui, on se connait même plutôt bien, hein Potter ? se moqua Malefoy.

Pour toute réponse, Harry hocha la tête, rougissant un peu en songeant à ce que Malefoy sous-entendait par là.

* * *

 _Un peu plus loin, au bord de la piscine_

« Je voulais vraiment… être libre, vous voyez ? expliqua Dean avant d'inspirer une bouffée de sa chicha. Pas me sentir enfermé dans une petite vie étriquée, en Angleterre.

Pansy hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.

\- Tu as complètement raison. Explorer le monde, être sans attache... C'est ça finalement, la réponse.

Assise à côté d'elle, Tracey se sentit obligée de goûter à la chicha avant de répondre à son tour :

\- C'est vrai… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait avec nos vies bien rangées à vingt-sept ans ? Je vous le demande.

Elle sentait que sa tête tournait un peu, sous l'effet combiné de l'alcool et du narguilé. Mais il était hors de question qu'elle s'éloigne ne serait-ce que d'un centimètre de Pansy et Dean. Ce soir, elle aurait Dean Thomas, ou personne ne l'aurait ! Et ce n'était pas cette croqueuse d'hommes de Pansy qui l'empêcherait d'arriver à ses fins !


	10. Chapitre 10 - Jusqu'au bout de la nuit

**Note :** Je sais… J'ai été longtemps absente de cette fic, et de ffnet en général. Comme je le disais dans le chapitre précédent, ces derniers mois je n'ai plus autant de temps qu'avant pour écrire, pour des raisons tant professionnelles que personnelles. Pour autant, je vais faire de mon mieux pour terminer cette fic. J'ai déjà plus ou moins la trame fixée, il faut juste que je trouve l'énergie, le temps et la motivation de m'y mettre.

Un énorme merci à ceux qui ont follow et/ou liké cette fic. Et un gros bisous à ceux qui ont commenté ! Merci X Barma, brigitte26, Kelewan et lololitaoe !

Sur ce, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre (un peu plus long que la normale pour me faire pardonner l'attente !)

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 :** Jusqu'au bout de la nuit

En dépit de son jeune âge, Pansy Parkinson s'y connaissait plutôt bien en relations amoureuses. Elle en avait déjà un certain nombre à son actif. Combien exactement ? Elle l'ignorait : elle avait arrêté de compter depuis longtemps. Sa soif inconditionnelle de liberté l'empêchait de se poser avec un homme. Elle enchaînait relations sur relations, sans jamais remettre en cause cette spirale infernale.

Ainsi, parce que Pansy avait connu nombre de relations, elle avait aussi vécu beaucoup de ruptures. Certaines tristes, d'autres drôles, d'autres encore pleines de rage...

Ces dernières étaient plus souvent de son fait que celui de ses partenaires : ses seuls copains à l'avoir larguée (en excluant ceux qu'elle avait poussé à rompre avec elle) n'étaient autres que Drago, et Elliott Pratt, qu'elle considérait aujourd'hui encore comme son grand amour.

Elle était donc persuadée, depuis le temps, d'avoir acquis la technique parfaite pour quitter un homme : sans trop blesser son ego, tout en s'assurant qu'il n'ait pas le moindre espoir de la récupérer. Et pourtant… Malgré ses années d'expérience, malgré les disputes qu'elle avait bravement surmonté, malgré les supplications qu'elle avait su habilement détourner… Malgré tout cela, rien ne l'avait préparé à sa rupture avec Benjamin.

Elle avait pourtant commencé en douceur, avec une phrase bateau mais qui fonctionnait à toujours à merveille :

« Ecoute, ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi… Je ne sais pas ce que je veux. Tu es un type formidable, vraiment. Mais je ne sens pas… _La passion_ , tu comprends ?

Elle s'était attendu à une multitude de réactions différentes : de la colère, des pleurs, des supplications, des insultes … Mais rien ne l'avait préparé à ce qui se produisit alors : Ben esquissa simplement un sourire triste avant de lui prendre la main :

\- Je comprends. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes retenue, Pansy. Si tu es plus heureuse ainsi, alors j'accepte ta décision.

 _C'est tout ?_ fut la première pensée qui vient à l'esprit de la jeune femme. Complètement abasourdie, elle se vit, comme dans un rêve, serrer la main de Benjamin avant que le jeune homme ne se détourne, comme si de rien n'était.

Elle se sentait étrangement affectée par la tournure que prenaient les évènements. Comment pouvait-il accepter aussi facilement la situation ?

Elle ne savait même plus si elle était soulagée de s'être débarrassée du jeune homme ou vexée qu'il ne tente même pas de la retenir. Elle envisagea sérieusement d'aller rejoindre ses amis jusqu'à la fin de la soirée pour se remettre de ses émotions et faire passer la blessure à l'orgueil que lui avaient procurées Ben et son indifférence polie. Cependant, les images de Tracey Davis et Dean Thomas, autour de la chicha un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, s'imposèrent à elle et elle se ravisa : elle ne pouvait décemment pas laisser ces deux là ensemble sans surveillance plus longtemps. Elle s'était déjà absentée une heure pour rompre avec Ben ! Elle espérait qu'il ne s'était rien passé pendant ce laps de temps.

Toujours dans un état second, elle se dirigea vers la piscine où elle avait discuté avec Dean et Tracey en début de soirée. Elle fut surprise d'y trouver une cinquantaine de personnes en train de danser, discuter ou fumer. Une heure plus tôt l'endroit était encore désert. Dean, Tracey et elle s'étaient installés tranquillement sur un transat pour fumer la chicha à l'abri des regards.

En parlant de ces deux-là… Elle avait beau scruter la foule... Aucune trace d'eux. Est-ce qu'ils étaient resté à discuter tout le temps qu'elle s'était éclipsée ? Est-ce qu'ils avaient fini par rentrer ensemble ?

Pansy se sentait petit à petit sortir de la torpeur dans laquelle l'alcool, le narguilé et la rupture avec Ben l'avaient plongée. Elle commençait à réaliser la gravité de la situation : Tracey Davis, la fille la plus discrète de leurs années Poudlard, allait repartir avec le plus beau mec du centre de vacances ! Voilà qui entacherait sérieusement sa réputation de croqueuse d'hommes ! Elle serra les poings : _Non, c'était hors de question !_ Elle ne se laisserait pas faire de cette façon ! Elle allait retourner au bar et harceler tout le personnel du centre de vacances jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux accepte de lui donner le numéro de bungalow de Dean. Elle devait retrouver Dean Thomas et Tracey Davis avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait d'un pas résolu vers la sortie de la piscine, elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Un peu surprise, elle se retourna pour se retrouver nez à nez avec… Tracey Davis ! _S_ _ans aucun Dean Thomas à l'horizon…_ nota t-elle avec une pointe de satisfaction.

Tracey avait l'air aussi étonnée qu'elle de trouver sa rivale au bord de la piscine :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'exclamèrent-elles en chœur, avant d'enchaîner. Tu n'es pas avec Dean ?

Un long silence suivit cette dernière interrogation. Les deux jeunes femmes se jaugèrent un long moment, méfiantes.

Pansy fut la première à réaliser le ridicule de la situation. Elle éclata de rire.

\- On dirait qu'on s'est toutes les deux faites des films ! lâcha t-elle pour détendre la situation.

Tracey répondit par une moue peu convaincue.

\- Je l'ai tout de même vu partir tout à l'heure avec une brune qui te ressemblait énormément ! accusa t-elle.

\- Vraiment ? interrogea Pansy. Une brune qui me ressemblait ?

\- Ouais… Et ne fais pas celle qui n'est pas au courant ! s'agaça Tracey.

\- Je te jure que ce n'était pas moi ! se défendit Pansy. J'ai passé la dernière demi-heure à rompre avec Ben, tu pourras demander à Blaise ou Drago !

Tracey fronça les sourcils, sceptique.

\- Ce n'était pas toi, vraiment ? Qui alors ?

* * *

Harry devait admettre qu'il s'était rarement retrouvé dans une situation aussi étrange. Il était assis au bar d'un centre de vacances en compagnie de Drago Malefoy, Blaise Zabini, le nouveau mec de Zabini ainsi que le type avec qui il avait couché la veille. En un mot : le cocktail idéal pour créer une situation gênante.

Pour commencer, il n'aurait pas supporté en temps normal de se retrouver en compagnie des deux Serpentards qui avaient été ses ennemis pendant toute sa scolarité. Pour en rajouter une couche, il avait embrassé Malefoy la veille alors qu'il était totalement bourré. Et pour finir, tout ce beau monde discutait avec Julien, le type avec qui il avait fini sa nuit.

Et pourtant, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Harry devait admettre qu'il passait un bon moment… Zabini et Malefoy ne paraissaient pas spécialement dérangés par sa présence. Au contraire, ils l'incluaient dans les conversations comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Harry se sentait à la fois déboussolé, et étrangement satisfait de cette situation. A sa grande surprise, il trouvait Malefoy et Zabini d'excellente compagnie. Les deux Serpentards étaient à la fois intelligents, drôles et cultivés, et bien loin de l'image qu'il avait toujours eu des membres de leurs maisons.

Au bout de quelques minutes de discussions et de rires, Zabini et son italien se levèrent pour aller danser, laissant Harry seul avec ses deux flirts de la veille. Il sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer.

 _Reste naturel et tout se passera bien…_ se raisonna t-il pour se rassurer. _Ce n'est pas comme si Julien allait tout balancer à Malefoy._

« Ils sont mignons ! fit remarquer Julien en observant le couple s'éloigner.

Du coin de l'oeil, Harry vit Malefoy hausser les épaules d'un air peu convaincu.

\- Si tu tiens à ton pote, dis-lui de ne pas trop s'attacher, se contenta t-il de répondre.

Si Julien fut surpris par cette réponse, il ne le montra pas. En revanche, il rétorqua, non sans un regard en coin dans la direction de l'ancien Gryffondor :

\- Ah les anglais… Il vaut mieux ne rien espérer avec vous…

Harry sentit ses joues s'embraser malgré lui. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à Malefoy, effrayé que ce dernier ait compris l'allusion. Bien entendu l'ex-Serpentard n'eut aucune réaction. _Comment pourrait-il savoir, en même temps ?_ se moqua la petite voix dans la tête d'Harry. _Détends-toi._

Il remarqua alors que Julien s'était levé, son sourire éclatant toujours collé aux lèvres.

\- Harry, Drago, déclara t-il. Je vais aux toilettes, je reviens très vite. Promettez-moi de ne pas disparaître !

Il ponctua son propos d'un clin d'oeil à Harry, en référence à sa fuite le matin même.

L'ex-Gryffondor sentit le malaise entre Malefoy et lui arriver à la vitesse de la lumière. En temps normal déjà, il y avait des tensions entre eux. Mais maintenant qu'ils s'étaient embrassés la veille et qu'ensuite Harry avait évité Malefoy comme la peste, la situation risquait d'être encore plus gênante que d'ordinaire.

Alors qu'Harry se creusait la tête pour trouver quelque chose à dire (n'importe quoi, mais tout plutôt que de parler de leur baiser de la veille), Malefoy mis directement les pieds dans le plat et lança les hostilités :

« Alors, mon cher Potter, comme ça on embrasse son pire ennemi dans un accès d'ivresse ? prononça t-il de sa voix traînante, un sourire narquois imprimé sur les lèvres.

Comme à chaque fois que quelqu'un s'approchait un peu trop de son secret, Harry sentit tout son corps se raidir et son estomac se contracter. Et le fait que cette personne ne soit autre que Drago Malefoy n'arrangeait pas la situation. Son cerveau lui criait de se défendre, par n'importe quel moyen. Aussi répliqua t-il, sur un ton plein de venin :

\- J'ai cru que tu étais une fille. Il est facile de s'y méprendre.

Face à lui, il vit Malefoy écarquiller les yeux de surprise. Le visage de l'ex-Serpentard se teinta d'abord d'une belle couleur écarlate. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer, mais parut soudain réaliser quelque chose qui lui avait jusque-là échappé. Un sourire malicieux se forma alors sur ses lèvres fines et il se pencha vers Harry :

\- Oh mais alors c'est ça, Potter ? Tu n'assumes pas de préférer les mecs aux filles ?

Harry sentit son souffle se couper dans sa gorge. _Malefoy savait, Malefoy ne pensait pas qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur, il avait compris, tout compris…_

Il était si paniqué qu'il se sentit suffoquer quelques instant. Lorsque sa voix lui revint, il coassa un maladroit : "Je suis pas un de ces types, moi !", avec un air dégoûté qu'il regretta presque immédiatement.

Il vit alors le visage de Malefoy se décomposer. Son expression se ferma complètement, comme si Harry venait de prononcer quelque chose qui l'avait profondément blessé. Il se leva élégamment de son siège, et prononça froidement :

 _\- Un de ces types_ , comme tu dis, se tient en face de toi. Mais je ne voudrais pas t'importuner de ma présence. Bonne soirée, Potter !

Puis, sans un regard, il se détourna d'un Harry qui ne s'était jamais senti aussi mortifié de toute sa vie.

* * *

Blaise devait admettre qu'en dépit des doutes qu'il avait eu plus tôt dans la journée, il passait une excellente soirée en compagnie d'Alfonso. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas autant ri à une soirée, pas depuis… _Non, il devait vraiment arrêter d'y penser. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout le ramène toujours au même point ?_

« J'adore cette soirée ! s'exclama Alfonso avec un sourire béat aux lèvres, le sortant brusquement de ses idées noires.

Esquissant un sourire, Blaise se pencha légèrement pour l'embrasser. Il poussa un soupir satisfait. Les lèvres d'Alfonso avait le goût du sel de la mer. Rien à voir avec le parfum jasmin de… _Raaah ! Pourquoi pensait-il encore à Théodore, surtout dans un moment pareil ?_

\- Blaise ? Ca va ? murmura Alfonso, qui avait senti le métis se tendre contre lui.

Blaise poussa un profond soupir. Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus. Il était perdu.

Une part de lui avait terriblement envie de lâcher Alfonso, et de s'enfuir sans se retourner. D'aller s'effondrer dans son lit et de tenter d'oublier le vide dans son cœur. Ce vide qui appelait avec détresse le nom de Théodore.

Une autre part de lui se battait férocement contre ce désespoir, et lui hurlait d'arrêter de se reposer sur le passé. Il devait passer à autre chose, regarder devant lui… Et penser à son avenir. Et cette part de lui lui criait qu'Alfonso était sa porte de sortie, un bon moyen d'oublier Théodore pour pouvoir poursuivre sa vie.

Alors que ce débat faisait rage en lui, il sentit soudain une présence, toute proche d'eux. Il entendit quelqu'un derrière lui se racler la gorge.

« Alors, c'est comme ça ? s'exclama une voix étrangement familière.

Blaise sentit l'ensemble de son corps se raidir. Il connaissait ce grain de voix si particulier… Si suave et en même temps si rauque. Il le connaissait même trop bien.

\- Théodore, qu'est-ce que… commença t-il se retournant vers son ex.

L'intéressé, les mains posées sur les hanches et l'air furibond, ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer. D'une voix plaintive que Blaise ne lui avait jamais connu auparavant, il s'écria, s'attirant les regards de toutes les personnes autour :

\- Comment as-tu pu oser ? Me faire ça, à _moi_ ? Blaise, je ne pensais vraiment pas que tu étais ce genre de personne… M'oublier aussi vite et aller sauter le premier inconnu ! Je croyais que notre histoire signifiait quelque chose pour toi… Mais je découvre aujourd'hui qu'il n'en est rien.

Blaise resta d'abord bouche bée face à cet accès de folie furieuse. Est-ce que c'était vraiment Théodore Nott, la froideur et la contrôle de soi incarnés, qui faisait un scandale devant tout ce monde ? Qui jouait le grand numéro de l'ex bafoué et trompé ? Cela collait si peu avec le personnage que Blaise eu un moment d'hésitation. Est-ce que Théodore était ivre ? Drogué ? Sous imperium ? Ou avait-il en face de lui un imposteur qui avait pris l'apparence de Théodore ?

Ce ne fut que lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent que Blaise compris ce qui était réellement en train de se passer. Si les traits du visage pouvaient mentir, et raconter l'histoire d'un homme dévasté, le regard, lui, était incisif, calculateur.

Il se rappela alors la phrase que l'héritier Nott avait prononcé le matin même : _Tu veux la guerre ? Tu vas l'avoir !_

\- A quoi tu joues ? siffla Blaise alors que son ex reprenait de plus belle son cinéma.

Théodore n'était pas blessé comme il tentait de le prétendre. Au contraire, il était parfaitement en contrôle.

\- Blaise ? fit Alfonso en lui attrapant le bras. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je ne comprends pas…

Blaise plissa les yeux. Théodore n'était pas en train de souffrir, non…

Il se vengeait, tout simplement.

* * *

« Je vais aux toilettes, annonça Ron, non sans avoir accordé un dernier baiser à sa toute nouvelle fiancée.

Il la trouvait encore plus belle que d'ordinaire, avec sa petite robe d'été et ses cheveux attachés en un chignon haut, d'où quelques mèches rebelles s'échappaient.

\- Je t'avais dit de ne pas trop forcer sur la bièraubeurre ! fit-elle sur un ton faussement accusateur.

\- Je ne serai pas long, promit-il. Je ne voudrais pas que tu te languisses sans moi…

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Pff ! Comme si ! s'écria t-elle.

Avec un petit rire, Ron se leva et prit le chemin des toilettes, à l'autre bout de la salle. Alors qu'il passait près de la porte d'entrée du bar, il aperçu Pansy Parkinson et Tracey Davis en pleine discussion :

« Il nous laisse en plan comme des connes pour cette fille, tu te rends compte ? s'écriait Parkinson en agitant ses mains aux ongles parfaitement manucurés dans tous les sens. Après nous avoir chauffées _toutes les deux_ !

\- Il va payer, répondait Tracey Davis, l'air déterminée. Je ne sais pas encore comment mais il va payer.

 _Il y en a un qui va clairement passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Le pauvre type…_ songea Ron avec compassion.

Il poursuivit son chemin, et fut surpris, en passant devant le bar, de voir Harry et Malefoy en train de discuter autour d'un verre. _Ils doivent probablement être en train de se disputer pour je ne sais quelle raison,_ se persuada t-il. _Ce n'est pas demain la veille que ces deux-là s'entendront bien !_

Il pensait en avoir fini avec toutes ces situations étranges, mais alors qu'il contournait le bar pour rejoindre la porte des toilettes, il manqua de se cogner contre un Théodore Nott en furie qui hurlait sur un Blaise Zabini éberlué :

« Comment as-tu pu m'oublier ? Passer à autre chose aussi rapidement ? Aaah, notre histoire n'a jamais vraiment compté pour toi ! Je le comprends maintenant…

 _Décidément, tout le monde débloque complètement ce soir !_ songea le rouquin, un peu surpris de voir Théodore Nott se donner ainsi en spectacle.

Avec un soupir, il poussa la porte des toilettes… Pour tomber nez à nez avec un blond qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à Malefoy.

« Oups, désolé, s'excusa Ron qui avait poussé la porte un peu violemment.

\- Pas de souci ! s'écria le jeune homme avec un fort accent étranger. Mais attendez… Je vous connais ! Vous êtes Ronald Weasley !

Ron sentit ses joues s'échauffer. Il avait encore du mal avec la célébrité. Il n'avait jamais aimé ce sentiment d'être ainsi admiré pour des actes qu'il ne trouvait pas si glorieux, avec le recul.

\- Euh… Oui, oui c'est moi, balbutia t-il, désormais résolu à s'enfuir des toilettes le plus rapidement possible.

\- Je vous déconseille d'aller voir Harry maintenant, ajouta immédiatement le type avant que Ron n'ait eu le temps de s'échapper.

\- Ce n'était pas mon… commença Ron avant de réaliser ce que venait de dire le blond. Et pour quelle raison ?

Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune étranger avant qu'il ne réponde :

\- Parce qu'il essaye de séduire ce cher Drago… Ce serait dommage de lui gâcher son coup, non ?


	11. Chapitre 11 - La fête est finie

**Note :** Bonjour à tous et toutes ! Me revoilà, après plusieurs mois de silence, avec un tout nouveau chapitre (encore plus long que les précédents) ! J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes !

Un grand merci aux revieweurs du chapitre précédent : Laelya, Ccile (m***** pour tes révisions de concours, je suis passée par là aussi !), brigitte26, X barma, lololitaoe, un guest, Kelewan, un autre guest (ta review m'a vraiment touchée, ça fait plaisir d'avoir des lecteurs comme toi !) et mag-chan !

* * *

 **Chapitre 11** : La fête est finie

Quand y'a plus d'alcool sur le sol que dans les verres

C'est qu'il est l'heure de rentrer

Quand y'a plus d'musique et t'es tout seul sur la piste

Il faut qu't'arrêtes de danser

 _La fête est finie,_ Orelsan

* * *

Connaissez-vous ce moment précis, au beau milieu de l'euphorie (à un concert, une fête, une soirée…) où vous ne vous sentez soudain plus à votre place ? Où vous vous stoppez net en réalisant que vous n'avez plus qu'une envie : prendre vos jambes à votre cou ? Pourtant, quelques minutes auparavant, vous vous amusiez comme tous ceux qui vous entourent et qui continuent de secouer leur tête au rythme des basses. Mais quelque chose s'est brisé en votre fort intérieur et vous êtes brusquement passés de l'exaltation au néant. Le moment ne semble plus faire aucun sens. Vous vous demandez pourquoi vous êtes en train de vous dandiner avec de parfaits inconnus alors que vous pourriez être dans votre lit à regarder une série sur Netflix.

Pour ma part, je ne connais que trop bien ce sentiment. Je l'ai expérimenté un nombre incalculable de fois. Souvent, je ramassais mes affaires et quittais la fête sur le champs. Car il n'y a plus d'espoirs pour vous à partir de ce moment-là : vous êtes condamnés à rentrer chez vous, l'esprit embrouillé, une peine inexplicable vous pesant sur le coeur.

C'est ce sentiment, très exactement, que l'ensemble de nos protagonistes ressentirent vers deux heures du matin, à l'aube du 20 juin, lorsque, simultanément, ils se retrouvèrent confrontés à de bien déplaisantes nouvelles.

Si j'étais vous, j'arrêterai ma lecture ici. Les événements relatés dans ce chapitre ne sont pas des plus joyeux. Disputes et déceptions seront les seules ressorts de cette terrible soirée d'été qui restera à jamais gravée dans la mémoire de nos héros.

* * *

De nombreuses situations de la vie courante avaient tendance à agacer Blaise Zabini. Les remarques désobligeantes de son patron, la grève des gestionnaires du réseau de Cheminée, les arrivées à l'improviste de sa mère à Londres… Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se crisper au moindre événement qui le contrariait.

Si Blaise était rapidement frustré par les petits problèmes du quotidien, il n'en était pas pour autant une personne colérique : il lui arrivait rarement de déclencher une querelle dans ce genre de situation. Il évitait de montrer qu'il perdait le contrôle et préférait dissimuler ses véritables sentiments sous un masque de sérénité. Il se contentait de quelques remarques perfides et n'allait souvent pas plus loin.

Ainsi, seul un Blaise Zabini poussé dans ses retranchements pouvait être amené à se mettre en colère et déraper. Théodore Nott, pour avoir partagé la vie du jeune avocat pendant trois ans, le savait pertinemment. Il savait que, sous la surface, Blaise avait le sang chaud. Il savait aussi comment le faire arriver au point de non retour, comment lui faire perdre le contrôle. Ce soir-là, il était parti au combat avec pour seul objectif d'y parvenir. Et le moment tant attendu était finalement arrivé. Blaise était à bout de nerf, Théodore pouvait le sentir. Il n'allait pas tarder à craquer. A mesure que le médicomage débitait ses accusations, il voyait distinctement les poings du métis se resserrer contre ses flancs et sa mâchoire se crisper. Ses yeux noirs le foudroyaient, emplis d'une colère prête à exploser.

« Tu veux discuter ? lâcha t-il finalement, coupant Théodore dans son interminable monologue. Très bien, on va parler, toi et moi.

Aveuglé par la fureur, il ne remarqua pas l'expression de victoire qui se dessinait sur les traits du brun. Sa patience avait atteint ses limites. Il se saisit fermement du poignet de son ex-compagnon, serra fort, et les fit tous les deux disparaître dans un tourbillon vert.

Dans le bar, le public était ébahi par la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous leurs yeux.

« On ne saura jamais comment cette histoire se termine... se désola une vacancière.

\- Ca sent mauvais pour vous, confia une autre à un Alfonso encore sous le choc.

* * *

Le trajet du bar au bungalow se fit dans le plus grand des silences. Ron jetait de temps à autres des coups d'oeil anxieux dans la direction d'Harry. Il avait l'impression de le voir comme pour la première fois.

Une multitude de questions l'assaillaient. Etait-il possible, après des années d'amitié, qu'il n'ait jamais véritablement cerné son meilleur ami ? Qu'il ait pu laisser passer une information aussi importante que celle-ci ? Qu'Harry soit donc en réalité… _gay_ ?

Le rouquin secoua la tête. Il n'y avait aucun sens à tout cela. Harry était sorti avec Cho en cinquième année, et avec sa soeur pendant sept ans. Il éprouvait forcément de l'attirance pour le sexe féminin. Et puis, il n'avait pas pu se cacher pendant toutes ces années… Ce n'était pas vivable. Pas vrai ?

Et pourtant… Et pourtant… Il devait admettre que la scène à laquelle il avait assisté au bar, entre Harry et Malefoy, ressemblait bel et bien à de la drague. Et puis, le français n'avait pas eu l'air d'être en train de lui faire une blague. Il avait même l'air plutôt sûr de ce qu'il affirmait.

Ron commença à énumérer dans sa tête les personnes homosexuelles qu'il connaissait. Pour beaucoup, l'annonce avait été tardive (surtout si on prenait le cas de Tante Muriel, qui l'avait annoncé lors de son centième anniversaire !). La société sorcière n'était pourtant pas du tout opposée à ce genre de relation, mais il restait de tradition que les personnes homosexuelles se montrent extrêmement discrètes.

De plus, Harry avait été élevé à la moldue, et Ron avait entendu dire que les moldus ne toléraient pas aussi bien l'homosexualité que chez les sorciers. Ainsi, puisque le sujet était peu abordé et peu affiché chez les sorciers, peut-être avait-il cru que l'homosexualité n'était pas mieux accueillie dans la communauté sorcière que chez les moldus.

Le coeur du rouquin se serra à cette pensée. _Et si Harry se faisait tout ce mal depuis toutes ces années parce qu'il pensait qu'il risquait d'être rejeté ?_ Cela n'était pas acceptable. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, qu'il lui parle, pour lui montrer qu'il n'avait aucune honte…

« Ron… Ron ?

La voix d'Hermione lui parvint comme dans un rêve. Il sursauta.

\- Hein ? Quoi ? balbutia t-il.

\- Tu peux nous ouvrir, s'il-te-plait ? soupira sa fiancée. Tu es le seul à avoir pris ta baguette.

Le rouquin cligna des yeux. Il était si absorbé dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'ils étaient arrivés à leur bungalow. D'un geste distrait, il agita sa baguette pour que la porte s'ouvre.

\- Aaah ! s'exclama Harry en se ruant vers sa chambre. J'ai bien besoin de cette nuit de sommeil…

\- Harry, attends ! s'écria Ron.

Les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche avant même qu'il ait eu le temps d'y réfléchir.

\- Chéri, ne cries pas si fort, le réprimanda Hermione.

Harry fronça les sourcils, surpris.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ron ? Un problème ?

\- Non… Non, non, non. Justement. Ce n'est pas un problème. Et il faut que tu le saches ! s'exclama le rouquin.

\- Ron… soupira sa fiancée. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes… Laisse Harry tranquille, il doit aller se coucher...

\- Que je sache quoi ? intervint le brun.

\- Que… Que personne ne te le reprochera ! Que si tu veux être toi-même tu peux ! La société sorcière est parfaitement ouverte à ce genre de… ce genre de relations !

Ron devait admettre qu'en prononçant cette phrase, il s'attendait plus à une réaction négative qu'autre chose. Il fut tout de même surpris de voir Harry tourner rouge de colère, lui agripper le col et s'exclamer :

\- De quoi tu parles exactement ? Quel "genre de relations" ?

* * *

La chute sur le sable fut rude. Théodore se réceptionna comme il put avec ses mains, lâchant un petit cri de douleur lorsqu'il sentit un de ses poignets céder sous le choc. Il se retourna, furieux, vers un Blaise parfaitement stable ses deux jambes.

« Tu l'as fait exprès ! siffla t-il, accusateur. Tu m'as lâché le poignet au moment d'arriver pour que je tombe !

\- Tout comme tu as fait exprès de m'humilier devant tout le centre de vacances et mon petit ami, rétorqua le métis, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Il était à présent étrangement calme. Avoir retourné la situation en sa faveur lui avait redonné confiance. Il se sentait de nouveau en contrôle et prêt à affronter Théodore et ses mauvais tours.

\- C'est donc tout ce que ma douleur représente à tes yeux ? cracha Théodore, toujours dans son personnage de l'ex blessé. Une humiliation devant ton "petit ami" ?

Il prit soin d'insister sur les guillemets en les mimant avec les mains.

\- Cesse ton petit manège, grogna Blaise, des accents menaçants dans la voix. Tu ne souffres pas plus qu'un Cornelongue en Roumanie !

Pour ceux qui n'auront pas compris la référence, les Cornelongues sont des dragons originaires de Roumanie : c'est d'ailleurs sur leur territoire qu'a été établie la plus grande réserve de dragons au monde (celle où Charlie Weasley travaille). Bref, je m'égare.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à insinuer, exactement ? siffla Théodore.

\- Exactement ce que je t'ai reproché maintes et maintes fois et dont tu n'as jamais eu cure : ton indifférence face à tout ! explosa le jeune métis. Tu te fiches éperdument de moi ou de ma nouvelle vie amoureuse ! Tout ce que tu recherches, comme d'habitude, c'est à attirer l'attention. Tu ne supportes pas que j'ai trouvé quelqu'un, que j'ai tourné la page. Il faudrait que je sois encore en train de regretter notre relation.

Satisfait de la tournure que prenaient les événements, Théodore décida que la mascarade avait assez durée. Reprenant un visage plus neutre, il quitta son personnage de l'ex-petit ami offensé et répliqua, sur un ton beaucoup plus grave :

\- Ne rêve pas, Blaise. J'ai autre chose à faire que de me soucier de ta petite vie.

Il devait admettre qu'il prononçait la phrase non sans un certain plaisir. Après tout, le but de cette opération n'était pas de laisser croire à Blaise qu'il regrettait _vraiment_ leur séparation. _Il faut que je lui montre à quel point tout cela m'est complètement indifférent,_ se persuada t-il, non sans réaliser à cet instant qu'il agissait exactement comme Blaise venait de lui reprocher.

 _J'ai l'impression que tu ne ressens rien. Jamais._ Les mots du métis lors de leur rupture lui revinrent comme un coup de poing à l'estomac. Peut-être que son ex avait raison. Ou alors… _Ou alors tu essayes simplement de t'en persuader et de dissimuler tes véritables sentiments,_ remarqua l'agaçante petite voix dans sa tête, celle qui avait tendance à avoir toujours raison.

Un sourire amer se dessina sur les lèvres de Blaise :

\- J'ai bien compris que tu n'en as jamais rien eu à faire de moi. Tout passait avant moi de toute façon : ta petite ambition personnelle, tes patients, ton père qui ne t'as jamais aimé, ta pote Tracey et ses problèmes de couple… Tout ! Tout plutôt que de passer une après-midi avec moi ou que de partir en vacances ensemble !

\- Blaise… J'ai des responsabilités, je suis _médicomage_ !

\- On a tous des responsabilités Théodore ! Et on arrive tous à s'organiser ! Et puis… Il me semble que cette année tu as réussi à prendre des vacances ! Bizarrement quand ce n'est pas avec moi ça te ne pose plus aucun problème !

\- Arrête, tu sais très bien que tu exagères, se défendit Théodore, piqué à vif. Je ne pouvais pas toujours te suivre dans tes délires d'oisiveté, et passer ma vie en gueule de bois !

Connaissez-vous ce moment où une dispute atteint son point de non retour ? Où on sait qu'une réconciliation est désormais impossible ? Où chacun commence à se déchainer l'autre ? Vous êtes sur le point d'assister à un de ces moments.

Blaise était de nouveau fou de rage. Comment son ex _osait-il_ lui reprocher quoique ce soit alors qu'il était l'unique responsable de la rupture ? C'était Théodore qui l'avait poussé à bout jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus que le choix de le quitter. Comment pouvait-il à présent inverser les rôles et le faire passer pour le méchant ?

\- Tu sais ce que tu es Théodore ? Un mec ennuyeux, borné, casanier, qui ne pense qu'à une seule chose : sa petite carrière ! Ce sont ta froideur et ton indifférence qui ont tué notre relation !

\- Et toi, tu n'es qu'un pauvre innocent, je suppose… siffla l'héritier Nott. Jamais là le soir, toujours de sortie avec je-ne-sais-qui, à faire je-ne-sais-quoi !

\- Arrête, nous avons déjà eu cette discussion ! Je t'ai toujours été fidèle, et tu le sais très bien, se défendit Blaise. Les sorts de traçabilité l'ont même prouvé !

\- Les sorts de traçabilité sexuelle, mais bien sûr… Comme si je ne savais pas qu'ils pouvaient être falsifiés ! J'ai des patients qui viennent me voir tous les jours à ce sujet. Ne va pas me faire croire que tu n'as jamais dérapé à une de tes soirées arrosées !

\- Tu vois, c'est ça ton problème, Théodore. Tu es incapable de faire confiance…

L'avalanche des reproches avait commencée. Plus rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter ce flot de ressentiments et d'amertume. Cette discussion, sur le sable d'une île paradisiaque au milieu du Pacifique, était étrangement similaire à celle qu'ils avaient eu, plusieurs mois auparavant, le jour où Blaise avait décidé de rompre avec Théodore.

* * *

Utiliser les moyens immoraux pour obtenir ce qu'elle désirait n'avait jamais fait peur à Pansy Parkinson. A vrai dire, elle trouvait même l'exercice plutôt amusant.

« C'est le bungalow 265 ! annonça t-elle à Tracey, un sourire victorieux imprimé sur les lèvres.

Cette dernière écarquilla les yeux.

\- Comment tu as fait ?

\- Hum… Disons que j'ai réussi à _convaincre_ le barman… suggéra la Serpentarde avec un sourire malicieux.

\- J… Je ne veux pas savoir ! s'empressa de la couper son ex-camarade de dortoir.

Son visage avait tourné écarlate en l'espace de quelques secondes. L'héritière Parkinson secoua la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… la corrigea t-elle, piquée à vif. ( _Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde croyait qu'elle était ce genre de filles ?_ ) J'ai juste constaté qu'il était très sensible au sort de chatouillis.

\- Ahem… Oui bien sûr, répondit Tracey, affreusement gênée. Je me doutais que c'était quelque chose comme ça. Et donc c'est le bungalow 265 ?

La brune décida de laisser passer pour cette fois.

\- Oui, c'est bien celui où Dean réside. On va lui rendre une petite visite ?

* * *

Il était un fait avéré qu'Hermione Granger était une personne bien plus empathique et perceptive que son fiancé, Ron Weasley. Comme elle le résumait si bien, il avait "la capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère". Cela rendait donc compliqué pour lui de se mettre à la place des gens, et de comprendre leurs motivations secrètes.

Hermione, au contraire, avait un sixième sens pour comprendre les autres. Par exemple, elle avait compris depuis longtemps que la relation entre Harry et Ginny ne menait plus nulle part, mais que chacun s'efforçait de la maintenir pour des raisons qui n'avaient rien à voir avec l'amour.

Pour Ginny, il paraissait assez évident qu'elle s'accrochait à une chimère de son enfance : Harry avait été son idole, son fantasme de petite fille. Elle ne se rendait pas compte que cette relation ne lui apportait rien, et surtout pas ce dont elle avait besoin. Lorsque la séparation avec Harry avait été consommée, Hermione s'était empressée de faire ouvrir les yeux à Ginny, sur ses goûts et sur les hommes qui lui correspondaient. Elle n'avait pas été surprise lorsque, quelques mois plus tard, cette dernière lui avait annoncée qu'elle sortait avec Neville Londubat.

Le cas d'Harry était plus compliqué pour quiconque ne le connaissant pas très bien. Mais Hermione, qui était sa meilleure amie depuis l'âge de onze ans, avait rapidement compris d'où venait le blocage : Harry n'aimait pas les filles. C'était aussi simple que cela. Elle n'avait jamais essayé de lui en parler. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'il s'en était lui-même rendu compte, et elle voulait lui laisser le temps de se découvrir à son propre rythme.

Aussi, elle su immédiatement qu'elle devait à tout prix faire taire Ron avant qu'il n'aille trop loin. Le rouquin avait compris le secret d'Harry, et s'apprêtait à lui jeter en pleine figure.

« Ron, Harry, arrêtez… s'écria t-elle en les séparant.

En vain, son fiancé était déjà lancé dans sa tirade.

\- Harry, je… tu peux nous le dire tu sais. Hermione et moi ne te jugerons pas. En fait, personne ne te jugera ! Ou alors ils auront affaire à moi !

La jeune femme vit les poings d'Harry se serrer, signe évident qu'il était prêt à exploser de nouveau. Elle devait arrêter tout cela avant que la situation ne vire au drame.

\- Ron… Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles… articula le Sauveur lentement, le visage rouge.

\- Les garçons… siffla Hermione, tout en cherchant sa baguette des yeux.

Elle su que Ron allait faire une gaffe avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche.

\- Ce n'est pas grave de préférer les hommes, tu sais…

* * *

En cette nuit du 20 juin, le ciel était clair et complètement dégagé. La voûte céleste surplombait un océan parfaitement calme dans lequel la lumière des astres se reflétait avec netteté. Pourtant, nombreuses furent les personnes qui traversèrent la plage du centre de vacances ce soir-là sans remarquer ce magnifique spectacle. Drago Malefoy en faisait partie. Il était trop contrarié par les événements de la soirée pour prendre le temps de regarder autour de lui.

Il était même fou de rage. Comment Potter avait-il osé le traiter de cette façon ?

« _Je ne suis pas un de ces types, moi !_ singea t-il. Tu sais ce qu'il te dit "un de ces types" ? D'aller te faire voir. Tu n'es qu'un _minable_ insecte, Harry Potter ! Un stupide veracrasse, un immonde scroutt à pétard !

Drago aurait pu poursuivre ses récriminations encore longtemps. Il faut dire qu'il avait énormément d'insultes en stock pour qualifier son rival*. Malheureusement, il fut interrompu dans son monologue par des voix, au loin. Elles venaient de la plage. Elles paraissait furieuses. En tendant l'oreille, il constata qu'elles proféraient elles aussi des injures plus fleuries les unes que les autres.

\- Misérable gnome des forêts irlandaises !

\- Espèce de bouse de dragon !

\- Sale détraqueur !

\- Bachi-bouzouk !

 _Ouah, ils sont presque meilleurs que moi_ _!_ * songea Drago, effaré. _Ils ont même utilisé une insulte moldue !_ Ils ne devaient pas être bien loin de lui… _Et s'ils utilisent un registre aussi étendu d'insultes, il ne peut s'agir que de…_

… _des Serpentards !_ réalisa t-il. _Mais oui, bien sûr !_

Comprenant ce qui était en train de se passer, Drago se mit à courir. Il n'y avait plus une seconde à perdre. Ces deux-là pouvaient rapidement en venir aux mains.

« Blaise ! Théodore ! hurla t-il à plein poumons. Arrêtez !

Il attrapa sa baguette dans sa poche et la brandit devant lui.

\- Arrêtez immédiatement !

Alors qu'il contournait une dune, il tomba nez à nez avec les deux concernés. Ces derniers ne semblaient pas avoir entendu ses cris. Ils continuaient de s'insulter allègrement, se tenant chacun par les cols de leurs chemises.

\- Si seulement j'avais ma baguette... menaçait Théodore, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

\- Arrêtez ! répéta Drago.

Puis, ne connaissant aucun sort pour séparer deux personnes en train de se battre à mains nues, il s'écria :

 _\- Expelliarmus !_

Le sort eu l'effet escompté. Théodore et Blaise furent instantanément séparés et expulsés loin l'un de l'autre.

\- Fini de faire les enfants ! s'exclama l'héritier Malefoy en se dirigeant vers Blaise pour lui attraper le bras. Maintenant chacun rentre chez lui.

Puis avec autorité, il força le métis à se lever et à le suivre.

 _Cette soirée est encore plus désastreuse que je ne le pensais,_ conclut-il alors qu'ils rentraient au bungalow.

* * *

« C'est bête à dire, mais je crois que je me sens mieux… souffla Harry avec un petit sourire.

Hermione s'autorisa à pousser un soupir de soulagement. Elle ne pensait pas cela possible, mais elle avait réussi à apaiser la situation. Ce n'était pourtant pas gagné d'avance, car Ron avait mis le Sauveur dans tous ses états, en le confrontant sur son secret le plus intime.

Mais la jeune femme était parvenue à faire voir au jeune Auror qu'il n'avait rien à craindre, et que la société sorcière était toute disposée à l'accepter comme il était. Après de longues heures de discussions (le soleil se levait déjà), il avait fini par l'admettre : _Oui, il préférait les hommes_. Il se sentait enfin libéré d'un fardeau, capable d'être lui-même avec ses amis. Et Hermione pouvait enfin se détendre et souffler. Encore une fois, elle avait évité le pire en rattrapant la gaffe de son fiancé.

Elle aurait pourtant dû savoir que le pire arrive toujours lorsqu'on baisse sa garde. Et le pire arriva, sous la forme de Ron et son manque total de tact :

« Ah, je m'en suis douté, tout à l'heure, quand je t'ai vu discuter avec Malefoy. Vraiment, on ne voyait que ça… Il y avait cette tension entre vous, cette flamme…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de saisir sa baguette que déjà Harry se levait, le visage rouge de colère :

\- Ron, ce n'est pas parce que je viens de reconnaître que j'aime les hommes qu'il faut que tu t'imagines que je craque pour n'importe qui ! Malefoy ? Sérieusement ? Mais tu me prends pour qui ?

Puis, sans demander son reste, il se rua vers sa chambre. Il claqua la porte violemment derrière lui, sans plus laisser le temps à Hermione d'arranger la situation.

\- Chéri, parfois tu ferais vraiment mieux de te taire, soupira la jeune femme.

* * *

Tracey éclata de rire.

« Hahaha ! Je n'avais rien fait d'aussi fou depuis… très, très longtemps !

Pansy alluma une cigarette et tira une longue bouffée. Elle tendit ensuite sa clope à son amie.

\- N'empêche, poursuivit la blonde en tirant à son tour. Je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'il aurait le toupet de nous proposer un plan à quatre avec sa pouffiasse !

\- Je crois qu'il ne voyait pas où était le problème… Quel goujat ! s'exclama Pansy.

\- Mais ça ne rend notre vengeance que plus drôle, pouffa Tracey. La tête qu'il faisait quand ils, quand nous avons…

Un sourire machiavélique se forma sur le visage de son ex-camarade de dortoir au souvenir du mauvais tour qu'elles avaient joué à Dean.

\- Bien fait pour lui ! Il a dû être si frustré...

\- _Pile au moment où…_

Elles gloussèrent de concert.

\- Et ensuite quand nous l'avons laissé en plan… s'exclama Pansy. La tête qu'il faisait n'avait pas de prix ! Même l'autre idiote ne voulait plus rester. Il a fini la soirée tout seul !

\- Ca lui apprendra !

Elles rirent encore quelques minutes, profitant du moment, assises toutes les deux au bord de la plage face au lever du soleil.

\- Tu sais… fit soudain Tracey, alors que leur fou rire se calmait. Je crois que je suis contente que ce plan avec Dean n'ait pas fonctionné, finalement.

\- Moi aussi… confessa Pansy. On s'est bien plus amusées avec notre vengeance.

Tracey hocha la tête. C'est également ce qu'elle ressentait. Peut-être qu'elle s'était trompée, en fin de compte. Ce n'était pas des relations sans lendemain avec de beaux inconnus dont elle avait besoin. Non, ce dont elle avait besoin pour l'instant, c'était…

\- Peut-être qu'on devrait continuer, lâcha t-elle finalement.

Pansy faillit s'étouffer avec la fumée de sa cigarette.

\- Quoi ? Comment ça ? Continuer à se venger de Dean ? Tu crois qu'il n'a pas déjà eu sa dose ?

Tracey secoua la tête.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Et si on continuait à… juste faire des plans ensemble ? Et cette fois-ci, pour faire le bien ? Pour aider nos amis par exemple ? Ca aurait certainement plus de sens que de se battre pour des mecs qui n'en valent même pas la peine.

\- Hum… Ce n'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée, finit par répondre Pansy. Surtout que je crois que certains d'entre eux commencent _sérieusement_ à avoir besoin d'aide…

* * *

Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre. Au programme : Pansy et Tracey entrent en action ! Blaise, Théodore, Harry et Drago en font les frais…

* Avez-vous remarqué vous aussi que Malefoy est _hyper inventif_ quand il s'agit d'insulter les autres ?


End file.
